The Swan Clan
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: The day she realized that her life was unimportant enough for him to throw away by abandoning her, knowing that a vengeful vampire would be out for her blood, was the day Isabella decided to take matters into her own fragile and thin hands. She vowed to grasp what was left of her life by the balls and squeeze. Nominated for 2014 Twific Fandom Award. Vote? Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two centuries. A long time by human standards. Fickle in the world of the supernatural. Two centuries ago, in a small town called Forks, a young, naive girl fell for a self-loathing century old vampire. Their relationship doomed from the start.

Her human life ended the moment he spoke to her in that school laboratory, even if neither realized it at the time. Through his actions, by abandoning her with knowledge of a world she had no business in, Isabella Swan's days as a human were numbered.

The day she realized that her life was unimportant enough for him to throw away by abandoning her, knowing that a vengeful vampire would be out for her blood, was the day Isabella decided to take matters into her own fragile and thin hands. She vowed to grasp what was left of her life by the balls and squeeze.

Her reprise came in the form of the one who hunted her. A red haired vampire with a taste for games. However, Isabella would have never guessed that by coming after her, Victoria would come in direct contact with her father, Charlie Swan.

The impossible happened one evening, when Charlie told Bella of a woman he met and that he wanted the three of them to go out for dinner.

A year and a half later, Charlie proposed to Victoria. Another year later, he joined her in immortality. By then Bella was in College, along with three of Victoria's vampire 'kids'. Fred, Bree and Riley. Bree, a small but feisty vampire had both males on a short leash and with her uncanny control of thirst she culled theirs as well.

Charlie didn't oppose to their choice of diet, as long as they stuck to ridding the world of evil humans. He relished in his vampire life. Taking to it at an unnatural rate. He was the first newborn that could walk into a blood drive and draw blood from a human without going into a frenzy.

.

Bella met him in college. Daniel McGregor. There love was instantaneous or awe inspiring. It was perfect, calm and a lot of times proved to be humorous for Bella's vampire family.

They met through Bella's lab partner, Maurice, who at the time had taken Bella on a date. The night ended with Bella and Daniel escaping the party Maurice had taken them to and taken the long way home.

A few months later Daniel chalked up the courage to ask her out. She declined him, stating she had family matters to deal with and that she couldn't commit to something when she was only a few months closer to getting out of college and moving.

Daniel didn't give up and Bella finally agreed, through Bree's persuasions. Their first date was the night that sealed the deal for the pair.

On their way towards Daniel's car, they were attacked by a group of masked men, who pulled them into the nearby forest.

Daniel fought his captors off the best he could and managed to free Bella from hers. Screaming at her to run, he tackled another and was almost shot.

Riley and Fred, the secret chaperones, appeared out of nowhere and didn't hesitate to kill the men.

It was the night Daniel was told of Bella's vampire family. He didn't speak to her for a week, trying to process the information.

Bella found him waiting outside her classroom one afternoon.

"I don't care. It beats going back to Wyoming."

.

Two centuries later and the Swan Coven were back in the town where it all started.

Throughout those centuries they'd proven to be a formidable alliance. Gaining favour with the Volturi by providing an alternative to hunting through Blood Concentrates. A simple red pill, equivalent to the blood of five humans, created by Fred Swan and Isabella McGregor.

Riley was a political powerhouse and offered his advisory services to the kings. Aro would have preferred Isabella or her father. Having shields in his guards would solidify the Volturi's place in the vampire world for millennia to come.

However, trying to force the coven to surrender their darlings proved to be...uneducated on his part. Jane's head landing on his lap was proof of that.

Charlie Swan's, leader of the coven, angry glare also made him reconsider an attempt to get the shields.

For a decade, the Swan coven stayed with the Volturi, cultivating both their powers and influences. The Swans stayed in the dark but reaped the benefits.

Their secrecy was for good reason. The Cullens. Unbeknownst to the 'vegetarian' coven, they were marked criminals of the vampire world. Their associates also labelled with the same label, until they proved themselves loyal to the vampire race.

Exposing themselves to a human was the ultimate crime. _Was_ being the operative word. Riley managed to convince the Kings that their laws needed revision. They agreed not realizing that they were being manipulated from the shadows.

Daniel. The only known Ultimate telepath of the vampire world. He was the Professor X of vampires. His subtle probing of the kings thoughts went unnoticed and remained that way. Of course his power never worked on Charlie, Bella or Fred.

It came in handy when they came across a Cullen Associate, an Irish vampire by the name of Liam. Manipulating their memories was child's play.

The Swans had contemplated going after the Cullens and ending them but decided it was too troublesome and they preferred to build their resources rather than hunt the fools.

One of those resources was the town of Forks. Charlie had always wanted to revisit the place he grew up and fell in love with his mate. But Bella refused to set foot in the town until the Black line had died out.

Charlie agreed. Billy Black, his friend for many years had written him off as a traitor when he introduced Victoria (red eyes and all) to him. Jacob had been present for the meeting and phased, attempting to kill Victoria only to be shot but not only Charlie but Bella as well.

Charlie had suspected something of that sort would happen, it was the reason he allowed the meeting to happen in the forest, where he'd planned a picnic.

The war between the Swans and Blacks began on that day. The Swans were banned from entering La Push. Charlie flipped them off every opportunity he got. He sent Billy an invitation to his wedding and a picture of him and Victoria in Aruba for their honeymoon. Victoria was clad in a tiny bikini, sparkling her ass off. Charlie stood behind her with his arms around her stomach and a broad grin on his moustache-less face.

Under pseudonyms and aliases, The Swan vampires singlehandedly modernized the town, making it one of the most peaceful and modernized metropolis in the twenty third century USA.

The town quadrupled in size. Skyscrapers littered the landscape. Natural parks were scattered throughout. It was the greenest city in Washington state, with Wind turbines covering one side of a mountain and miles long animal reserves.

The University of Forks was founded a hundred and twelve years ago and would be adding another wing to the library as well as an extension to the Sports Centre on campus. The University was 'said' to have been founded by the infamous Swan Siblings. Danielle and Jayden Swan, great-grandchildren of Charlie and Victoria Swan.

The story was that the man and his family had moved so his daughter could attend college at Washington State. During that time he and his wife had a son, Fred, whose children set about founding the University with help from anonymous donations from an organization in Italy.

Bree and Riley had posed as Danielle and Jayden, and with Daniel pulling the strings in the shadows they succeeded.

Now the direct descendants of Jayden Swan were returning to Forks to cut ribbons and smile at cameras in respect to their ancestors. 'Named' after ancestors long dead, Charles and Isabelle Swan were set to be the most famous people on Forks upon their arrivals.

.

"Are vampires supposed to feel this itchy?" Bree complained from her seat in the limo.

Fred replied, but kept his eyes plastered to his holographic tablet, "It's the anti-sparkle cream. You'll adjust to it in a few minutes."

"I don't like it." Bree grumbled and folded her arms in front of her like a spoilt child.

"You're the one who decided to not use it before now. _I like sparkling_." Bella mocked with a chuckle.

Charlie continued to stare out the tinted windows, watching the passing buildings, "Bree, I understand you're getting into your bratty rich kid persona, but for all our sakes, save it for the cameras."

Victoria chuckled beside him, "It don't think that's the advice you should give her. We're supposed to look refined and cultured. Not like snotty rich bastards with nasty children."

Bree growled, "I wasn't to one who decided I needed to act as the child of Charles and Gwen Swan! I hate it when I'm stuck in this role."

"Not enough privileges, eh?" Fred teased his mate, finally putting away his tablet and looking at her.

Daniel's voice was heard from the driver's seat, "Be thankful you weren't landed the role of bodyguard!"

Bella grinned impishly as she replied, "Oh don't fret darling. We'll be plastered on the pages of their gossip sites soon enough. 'Estate heiress in romantic relations with bodyguard'. These people crave gossip. We'll give them that."

"That's not helping Bella." Daniel argued from behind the separation glass.

"Hmm, I know." She agreed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. Over the years his relationship with his daughter had mellowed into something similar to sibling or sire protectiveness. He would always be a father to her if she needed one, but had come to the realization long ago that vampires didn't need parents. Guidance, yes. But parents for an eternity wasn't something a mature independent vampire wanted or needed.

That was the way the Swan Coven functioned. They were a family but would go off on their own from time to time. This would be the first time in five years that they'd assembled and planned to stay together for a decade without a vacation from the family life. The longest they're spent together was the first three decades of their initial formation. That was without counting their stay in Italy.

"We're here. Put on those plastic smiles people." Riley called out from the front passenger seat.

They could hear the assembled crowd outside. The smell of humans emitted the air, as always. Years of using blood concentrates and hunting every few months had dulled the allure of human blood.

Another smell caught their attention, making several of them cuss or hiss.

"Who do you think it is?" Bree asked uneasily. She'd always been uneasy around other vampires besides her _vampily_.

Fred clucked his tongue and glanced at Charlie, "It appears my assumption was correct."

Charlie nodded with a hard expression. He looked towards Bella who glared at him.

"I told you. Now I have to restrain myself. Thanks, _brother_." She hissed at him.

Charlie cringed but held his head high, "We have to deal with this. We've waited long enough."

"So the scent inhibitors you told us to use..." Bree whispered, her expression wide eyed and fidgety.

Charlie nodded, "Contacts in. Smiles on. Act your parts and we'll be good."

Riley opened the door to let them out, just as they put in their vampire-friendly contacts. Another of Fred's inventions.

Bella put in her olive green contacts seconds before exiting the car. She gritted her teeth at the flashes of cameras and the noise of the crowd in front of the new shiny sports centre.

Daniel moved to stand two feet behind her. Riley was also acting as a bodyguard, he took the front of the formation. Charlie and Victoria stood behind him, waving happily and smiling at the spectators. Bree and Fred stood behind them, looking the part of uninterested teenagers. Bella stood behind him, a sour expression on her face.

Daniel casually placed his hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her forward, he whispered, "It's going to be fine."

She glanced at him, smiled and nodded. She walked slowly behind her vampily, smiling when necessary but not putting much effort in it.

She smelt them before she saw them. They were closer to the entrance to the Centre. Her eyes glazed over them like they were faces in a crowd. She saw them stiffen upon seeing her. But remained calm and didn't lunge towards them to attack.

Instead she kept her eyes moving over the crowd, smiling at the kids she saw in the crowd before she turned to stare at the back of Bree's head.

Bree, sensing an opportunity to confuse the fuck out of the Veggies, fell back to walk beside Bella.

"Ugh! This is so fucking boring. Did I really have to come to this, Auntie Belle?"

Bella grinned at her and shook her head, "No. But you wouldn't have gotten that trip to The Bahamas you wanted for your birthday."

Bree glared at her, "It's not like I was asking for much! Just a week for my friends and I..."

"Ten teenagers in a foreign country with no supervision. Hmmm...It's a wonder my brother didn't agree to that!"

"But you would have been with us. And you and Dan would have gotten some much needed fuck time."

Bella glared at her, inwardly laughing, "Bree, do yourself a favour and shut up."

Bree rolled her eyes characteristically and giggled before hurrying behind her 'parents'.

Bella glanced at Daniel who was fighting back a smile and glared before walking faster as well.

The ribbon was cut and they gathered in the lobby before going through with the pretence of listening to their tour guide. An excitable student who eyed Fred with hungry eyes.

Bree fought back a growl and whispered to Bella, "Can't I? Please?"

Bella chuckled, knowing exactly what she was asking for, "No. Behave."

The Swans settled into their VIP seats in the indoor stadium and enjoyed the entertainment the humans put on. Cheerleaders preformed death defying acts of gymnastics and dance. There were short matches in Basketball, Volleyball and indoor tennis.

The Swans were amongst the crowd cheering and applauding at the performance.

They were being watched by more than just the press. And they were aware of this.

.

They stared at the group, utterly confused. Swan. That name alone was enough to set them on edge. When they planned to move back to Forks after hearing of how the town had changed, and then the news of the University reached their ears, their decision was made.

It wasn't until they arrived in the town a month ago did they realize the change was more than they'd thought possible. For the past two centuries, the Cullen's had made it a mission to stay away from the state of Washington. They didn't stay up to date with the area and pretended they'd never heard of the town called Forks.

Then they got here and at every corner of the town the name they'd shied away from was there. Swan.

The Swan family was the reason the town was such a utopia settled in greenery.

It was almost the last straw for Edward, who demanded they leave the town. Especially when they dug up as much information they could about the infamous Swans and came up almost empty handed.

The most they found of the girl they once knew was news of her father remarrying and fathering a son. She graduated college and married, her husband's name unmentioned, and the pair moved to Texas.

Then the news of another pair of Swan siblings heading to Forks reached their ears. The Siblings had sponsored a few improvements on the University and would be arriving to see where their money was going.

The Cullens had to see them. It helped that they were all registered as students at UF. Even Carlisle and Esme, who saw it as a way to support what was left of Bella. Even if it was just through the work of her grand-niece and nephew.

The day came when the Next Generation of Swans would arrive. And they did in style. Their limo was one of the most exclusive hovertech vehicle. They had a police escort and it seemed like the entire town had showed up to greet them.

The mayor of the town was standing by the entrance awaiting the group.

Then they stepped out of the limo and the Cullens felt a sense of unease settle over them.

The man was tall, muscular and handsome. His dark locks curled on top his head and his twinkling green eyes were warm but disciplined. Charles Swan. He had a striking resemblance to his name sake.

The woman beside him was younger, beautiful and had a dangerous air around her. Her face made them do a double take. Then there was her hair. Long dark red hair fell to her back, straight as wire. Her dark brown eyes was calculating, looking at everyone like they were the enemy. Gwen Swan, wife of Charles.

As they walked towards the entrance, two others exited the limo. A tall blonde man, muscular and with an expression of disinterest. His blue eyes looked towards the darkened sky. Fredrick Samuels, advisor to Charles Swan.

The girl was no older than eighteen and looked, simply put, bored. Her long brown hair was pulled in a neat ponytail and bangs fell in her face almost covering her brown eyes. Bree Swan, child of Charles and Gwen Swan.

The last to exit the car was the infamous sister of Charles, Isabelle Swan. The bodyguard they couldn't name blocked their view of her as she exited.

But as he moved to stand behind her and her family began to approach the exit, the Cullens went stiff.

"Bella..." Alice gasped, her wide yellow eyes staring at the girl.

They watched as she glanced at the crowd with bored eyes and seemed somewhat annoyed at being there.

The bodyguard placed a hand on her back and whispered encouraging words. The smile she gave him caused The Cullens to simultaneously glance at Edward. He was staring at her with an empty expression. His eyes flashed with something dangerous when the girl, Bree, implied that there was a relationship between the beauty and her body guard.

It wasn't until the Swans passed them in the crowd did they realize that something was off.

"No scent." Jasper supplied, his eyes narrowed at the group.

"I can't see them..." Alice muttered a bit angrily.

"It's not Bella." Rosalie spoke first, as they exited the centre after the welcome ceremony for the Swans.

"Rose, of course it is. She looks exactly like―" Emmett argued.

Rose cut him off crossly, "I can find several things that are different from Isabelle Swan and Bella. Her eyes for one."

"Contacts aren't hard to come by for vampires." Carlisle supplied, his eyes remained on Edward as the mind reader stayed silent.

"Vampire?" Rosalie scoffed, "No scents, no pallid complexions and their eyes look as natural as they come."

"Don't you find it odd, their resemblances to Charlie and Bella?" Jasper asked his sister. He was agreeing more with her theory but was still cautious.

"But, wouldn't she try to find us if she was a vampire?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"No, she wouldn't. We abandoned her. She may have been an idiot to fall for Edward's 'charm' but she wasn't that stupid." Rosalie said harshly as she got into the car and waited for Emmett to get in.

The first evidence of life in Edward was when he growled at her.

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Emmett, get in. We have things to do."

Emmett sighed and did as he was told. The remaining Cullens watched her drive off.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Esme asked quietly.

Carlisle's lips thinned, he glanced over hi shoulders and saw the Swans enter their limo and drive off.

"We investigate."

.

.

"Can we kill them now?" Bella asks impatiently as she paced the living room of their penthouse.

Daniel glanced at her and shook his head before going back to watching the old school anime.

Bella cussed and pouted. She sauntered over to the sofa and straddled him, "Please baby?"

Daniel sighed and shut off the TV before turning his attention to his mate.

He growled when she grinded her hips into his and giggled.

"Playing with fire darling." He warned lightly, one hand caressed her neck and the other moved under her shirt.

She gripped his fringe and leaned in to nibble at his lips, drawing out another growl, "Always."

Daniel chuckled when she moved her nibbles to his neck, "Okay my little pyromaniac. Why don't you tell me why you want to kill them?"

Bella continued her nibbles until she reached his bare chest and licked his pecs.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?" She replied as she bit one of his nipples hard.

He hissed and tugged her shoulder length hair, "Quit trying to distract me."

She giggled and sat up straight, "Fine. They annoy me. They're already trying to dig up information on me and it's only been two days. I caught their scents when we were out last night starting some rumours."

Daniel gasped dramatically, "They were in a night club? The way you described them I imagined puritans!"

She smacked him behind head, "They ruined my buzz."

"You're a vampire sweetheart, you don't get buzzed."

"I do when I'm with you." She whispered playfully.

"You're insatiable! We have to meet the others in the park in ten minutes."

She mumbled into his neck, "Are you denying me sex?"

"No, I'm telling you we have to hurry."

.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into the park, donned in exercise clothes, and found Charlie, Victoria, Bree and Riley awaiting them.

"Can't believe you're making us _jog_." Bella groaned irritably to Charlie. He grinned and patted her head.

"Got to stay healthy Belle."

She slapped his hand away lightly, "Where's Fred?"

"Something came up that he had to deal with." Charlie said cryptically.

"Should I expect _paps_ during my run?"

Bree chirped in giddily, "I hope so!"

A glare from the 'adults' silenced her.

.

They kept a human pace as they ran one of the trails. Their human tails were outrun a while ago. Nevertheless they kept their human pace. With vampire eyes on them already, acting human just to confuse the Cullen spies was the most exciting thing they could do on their vampily jog.

Riley and Bree stuck to the front of their formation with Charlie and Victoria behind them and Bella and Daniel bringing up the rear.

"Maybe we can try cycling next." Charlie commented, smiling as he heard the collective groans of his clan.

"You aren't serious?!" Bree proclaimed as she turned to jog backwards and glare at him.

Charlie chuckled, it sounded a bit on the maniacal side, "Of course I am. We are public figures. That means we have to be seen by the public."

"But...There will be galas and parties and shit for that!" Bree grumbled as she stopped suddenly. That caused the entire group to stop.

Their farce was set. Now they just needed their vampire tails to show themselves. They've acted and appeared human enough to confuse them, now they were curious on the Cullens' tactic to approach.

"Language," Victoria reprimanded. She took the role of mother too seriously in Bree's opinion. "Those aren't public gatherings darling. Those are for the elite. We must do more for the citizens of Forks so they like us."

"Why?" Bella scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "They'll love us no matter what."

"Enough with the arrogance. We can't let our money speak for us. It will aid, yes. But, we most become a part of the community." Charlie explained in a diplomatic tone.

"It sounds like you plan on running for mayor or something..." Bree grumbled irritably.

Charlie laughed, "Nothing of the sort. But we owe it to our ancestors to make Forks a better community."

"Gah! It's already a fucking Utopia! What more does it need?" Bella huffed and starting stretching, just out of boredom.

"A weather machine for sure. All these gloomy clouds irritate me." Victoria muttered, finding more interest in her nails than the conversation.

Charlie pecked her on the cheek in comfort, "Eventually dear. The proposal has been handed to the Mayor. We're to meet him in the coming weeks. Hopefully by the end of Bree's first semester at UF, we'll accomplish that goal."

Bree stiffened, "I have to go to College? I thought I was taking a year off!"

Bella, Daniel and Riley busted into laughter.

"You can choose to attend or do online courses. Those are your only options." Victoria said with a wink and smirk.

They heard the shallow footsteps approaching from the direction they were running in, but chose to ignore it.

Bella paused in her stretching to glance at the approaching vampires.

They were jogging, acting human enough. However, their clothes were questionable. Humans don't jog in jeans, designer shoes and t-shirts.

She wanted to roll her eyes. Were they that desperate to solve the mystery of the Swans?

Daniel caught her eyes and smirked. He approached her and put his hand on her back while she was bending over, "Need any help?"

With a grin she nodded and straightened up. Just as the Cullens got closer and stopped to have a chat with the jogging family, she lifted one leg and placed it on Daniel's shoulder.

He held her knee to keep it straight, not that he needed to, and smiled down at her. Bella kept her eyes on him, a small smile gracing her lips.

'This is going to be fun' She chuckled mentally.

She heard Charlie out on his 'friendly neighbour' voice to greet the 'strangers'.

"Hello. Out for a run? I do love when friends take the time to enjoy nature. Don't you agree, honey?" He put his arm around Victoria's waist. She didn't smile. She merely nodded and stared haughtily at them.

The Cullens stayed silent for a while. Carlisle finally stepped forward and stuck his hand out for a shake, "Yes we are. I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

Charlie nodded but didn't take his hand, "Such...lovely names. Very..."

"Vintage." Bree giggled, earning a glare from Victoria.

Charlie grinned at Carlisle, who'd dropped his hand and stepped back to stand by his mate.

"I'm Charles. But I'm sure you know this. This is my wife Gwen, our daughter Bree, my sister Isabelle and our friends Riley and Daniel."

All their gazes stayed on Bella, who just nodded towards them and went back to stretching, with Daniel's aid.

"Bella, such a beautiful name..." Esme smiled warmly, still staring at Bella.

Bella raised a single eyebrow at her and said in a flat tone, "It's Isabelle," she returned her attention to Charlie, "Dan and I are going to carry on. Call him if you need either of us."

Without another word, she and Dan continued on their way, ignoring the looks the Cullens were giving them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Enjoy the rest of your day." With those words, The Swan Coven left the Cullens standing in the middle of the trail, silent and even more confused.

"It's her!" Edward growled, "She acted like-"

"It's not her." Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes, "This is pointless. I'm going home."

"Rose, the resemblance is tooextreme. That is Bella and Charlie." Carlisle said in a low voice.

"So what if it was?! She's obviously not interested in rekindling old friendships! And they aren't vampires. So..." Rosalie argued.

Jasper spoke, "How sure of that are you? Because last I heard, Victoria was a vampire."

His statement caused all of them to stiffen and stare at him.

.

.

**I'll only say this once. Bella will NOT be with Edward in this story. Also, this is a rewrite (gutted) version of my past story 'Dust of Love'. Such a fucking cliché name…sigh…**

**Hopefully, it isn't another one of those 'Eddie Leaves and returns to find vampire Bella. They fight they make up and a 'threat' appears for them to vanquish. **

**Warning: This is not for Edward, or Cullen, Lovers for that matter. I'll try to stay true to canon, but…**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

It was time for a Swan vampily meeting. The main objective of the meeting was to discuss the best way to deal with their veggie vamp infestation. It had been almost a week since the confrontation in the National Park. That time had been spent fortifying their lives in Forks Society of the Elite. Victoria (in her Gwen persona) had hosted several parties since then, all ranging in theme and finesse. The last had been a tea party in honour of the Mayor's wife, Laura Finley. The woman was the poster child for insufferable stepford wife, but the ladies of the Swan Clan had to swallow their desire to end the bitch.

Unfortunately, now Mrs Finley was under the impression that Victoria was her new best friend.

Bella and Bree targeted another aspect of societal growth. They had already hosted events at two of the local orphanages, the high school and elementary school and Forks Hospital. Riley, Daniel and Charlie attacked the political arena. They mingled at the known watering holes for the political powerhouses of Forks and had several private meetings with the Mayor. Daniel's mental ministrations pushed through the proposal for the weather machine.

Half a century ago an odd little human developed the machine. It was surrounded by controversy obviously, that meant not many people could get access to one. Of course, not many could afford the revolutionary device. Being vampires and having a vampire capable of mind control within their ranks allowed the Swans to acquire one of the coveted machines. The only problem now was finding humans they could trust or easily manipulate to have authority over the machine. Fred had initially volunteered himself, but Charlie disagreed. Being personally involved in such things might not be advantageous to the clan.

As the clan went about their lives, integrating themselves with the people of Forks, the Cullens watched from the shadows. They tried to be covert but failed miserably, not many were capable of hiding from Professor D. It helped that they stayed within his range, just out of vampire hearing range. In fact, Daniel had tagged their mental frequencies the moment he saw them at the University. Since they lived in Forks, it was easy to keep tabs.

All that time they'd spent in the public eye didn't stop them from getting every detail the world had on the Cullens though. They managed to map out the Bambi Killers' lives from the moment they changed up to present day. They'd thoroughly studied their patterns before and after the 'Bella Incident'. They hadn't gotten an opportunity to raid the Cullen mansion, which was something they wanted done quickly. They'd find the most incriminating evidence in their home. They'd found enough to sentence them to death, for breaking several Laws. But there was several inconsistences with what they found.

This was another thing to be discussed. They needed to distract the Cullens, so Fred, Bree and Riley could get into their home and gather the necessary information. Bella was the most logical person to cause such a distraction. That and she was complete shit at stealth. She was one for the dramatics and wouldn't hesitate to trash the house.

The clan assembled in the penthouse of one of their hotels in Forks. It was the most secure. The Cullens had already found their 'home', which was on the outskirts of Forks. It was grand and lavish, there to solely host parties and menial things. The Clan rarely stayed there. When time came for human pretences, like sleeping, they stayed in penthouses or hidden apartments scattered around the city. It wasn't the most frugal method, but they had the money and wasn't stingy with donations.

.

"What have you found, Fred?" Charlie asked as he stared out the penthouse window. Fred sighed, trying to ignore Charlie's attempt at appearing as a strong, serious leader. Bella caught his eyes and giggled silently.

Fred spoke, his tone professional and slightly monotone, "They've kept out of the States for most of this century. They stayed away from Italy obviously. For the past decade they stayed in Europe, mostly Northern…I found their human contact. Doesn't seem like they changed their contacts at all. I've already sent word to our people to make life difficult for her until she complies to seize contact with them."

Charlie nodded, a pleased smile on his face, "Excellent."

"Are we ever going to kill them?" Bree asked in a slightly bored tone. She was already at her wit's end with the Cullens constant attempts at spying on the Swans.

Bella had a hopeful look on her face but shook her head to rid her mind of sinister thoughts, "They aren't worth it. But, if they continue to impose on our lives, they most go."

"Continue." Victoria instructed to Fred, sending a pointed look to Bella and Bree.

Fred moved to the large table in the centre of the room. He tapped the glass top and a holographic screen rose up. The picture of a teenage girl appeared. There was a striking resemblance to one of their own that they couldn't ignore.

"Who is she?" Bella asked with interest as she peered at the girl's face.

"It would seem that they picked up a stray about a decade after they left you. Her name was Abigail McKinnon, 16, average build and height. Lived most of her life in Quebec, Canada, moved to Edmonton. Unfortunately for her, she met the Cullens there." Fred paused as he pulled up another photo. This one was of the girl standing in a parking lot with the Cullens. The photo turned out to be a video. Unfortunately there was no sound.

"From what I can decipher, she wasn't a fan of them. Several more videos and images show Edward speaking to her, or trying to." Fred explained, "They were taken by the school security cameras. Apparently the Cullens never thought to erase all evidence of themselves after…"

"What happened to her?" Charlie asked, his tone tense.

Fred frowned and pulled up the image of a newspaper article, "She went missing a year after she moved to Edmonton. Sadly, she was a ward of the state and was staying with a foster family so her sudden disappearance didn't make move noise."

"You think they had something to do with it?" Bella asked, her tone clipped and hard.

Charlie pushed away from the window and moved to the table to stare at the photo of the girl that had an uncanny resemblance to his daughter, "Daniel. Search their minds. If you find anything linked to this girl's disappearance, we strike. We won't find much data in the human world to link them to this."

"Should we contact the Volturi?" Riley asked, not all that concerned with the answer.

Victoria scoffed, "Those relics won't care for a human's disappearance."

"Right." Charlie agreed, "They can fuck themselves for all I care. We'll deal with the Cullens. They are on our territory after all."

The clan all smiled in unison. It was a disconcerting sight to say the least.

.

Bree sighed as she stared out the window of the Children's Hospital wing, "You'd think our celebrity status would decrease after two weeks."

Bella scoffed beside her, her own eyes staring down at the crowd of reporters, cameramen and paps that lined the street across from the hospital. They were on the sixteenth floor, in one of the Children's wards that they hadn't visited the last time they were here. Human eyes would not have registered the other humans down below. Thankfully, none of the media hounds caught sight of them through the window.

Daniel walked up behind them, "Nurse Davids says that the children are ready for you. They're in the adjoining recreation room."

The two females nodded and followed silently behind him. He was in his bodyguard persona, which made for an interesting situation. Especially when the three Cullens that were currently in the hospital decided to approach Bella. It wasn't the ideal scene for a confrontation and Bella hoped that the animal drinkers would have enough tact to approach her at another time in another venue.

A subtle gesture from Daniel told her that they were not going to make a scene and were here as eyes for the rest of the family. Another gesture told her that Edward was among the Cullen spies.

Cancelling out thoughts on how much vampire hair would cost on the black market, she plastered on a soft smile and entered the room, where she was greeted by nervous smiles of young humans.

Seeing children often reminded her of her human days. She'd never thought of children before. Even after she and Daniel married, just before their change. Neither had thoughts of having children, even two centuries after their change. But, that didn't stop them from loving the little things any less. Through her two centuries of existing she, along with all her clan members, had strived to make life easier for as much children as they could. Charities, donations, volunteer work. They did everything they could to assist the younger generations. Everything except adopt. They drew the line at adoption.

There were some interest in foster care and a few decades ago Charlie and Victoria had opened a foster care home in Chicago. They fostered a dozen kids, mostly siblings and teens, and sent them to college. With the help of prosthetics they even managed to see a few marry and have kids of their own. Living with humans and keeping their secret wasn't as hard as the Cullens and wanted her to believe all those years ago. Of course with the help of blood concentrates and contacts it made the process flow easily.

With her mind focused solely on the wonderful little creatures in front of her, she opened the timeless book of the adventures of a young orphan boy, who surpassed every challenge thrown his way, "Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet drive…"

.

Later that day, Bella and Daniel were standing by a Cliffside, staring at the waves crashing against the rocks below. Daniel had his arms wrapped loosely around Bella's midsection, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"There's always a pain in my chest after those. Hearing their little bodies slowly…It's painful." Daniel spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

Bella closed her eyes briefly as she nodded, "They are so strong though. They fight it with everything they have."

"It's inspiring." Daniel agreed.

They lulled into a brief silence. Thinking of how different both of their lives could have been.

"Fred's trying. But without a human subject to test on, there's no way he can develop a cure for that dreadful disease." Bella said with a saddened frown, "He doesn't want to risk changing a child due to a small miscalculation."

"It's already dangerous. His idea to use our venom to develop cures for human diseases. He knew from the beginning that without humans to assist, he wouldn't have much results."

Bella groaned in agreement, "Even with the human doctors he often corresponds with. None of them are willing enough to suggest a new treatment to their patients."

Daniel was about to speak but stopped suddenly and went stiff, "Fucking Cullens."

Bella groaned. Of course the one moment she and Dan had alone together, away from the bustle of human high society plays, these fuckers had to show up. Even though the mated pair had driven from Forks to Oregon and ran the rest of the way on foot.

"We forgot our scent inhibitors." She stated with a huff. After their trip to the hospital, they had a meeting with the editor of a magazine who wanted her, Bree and Victoria to feature in one of their photoshoots. They barely had time to visit their penthouse, take a shower together before Charlie called them both to have an impromptu meeting with the Mayor.

"Your ex, the pixie, her mate and the big one." Daniel supplied as he paused to listen to their thoughts as they approached, "They got our scent but that's it."

"And they know it's us?"

Daniel scrunched up his nose and nodded, "They were trailing us since we left City hall."

"Fucking epic. Anyways. This gives us a chance for you to get into their heads. I'll mention the girl's name and you pull everything they have on her from their minds." Bella was already turning to the direction Daniel was facing.

She was about to crouch into a defensive position but Daniel chuckled, "Let's keep it civil sweetheart."

She pouted but allowed him to hold her hand as they stood in the small clearing looking over the cliffs and awaited the animal drinkers.

"I'm thinking we should take our contacts out. Just to piss them off a bit." Bella offered as an afterthought. Daniel grinned down at his mischievous mate and wife, but shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. They shouldn't concern themselves with how we feed anyways."

With a roll of her eyes, Bella agreed and continued the wait.

One minute, seventeen seconds later, the quartet emerged from the treeline. Jasper stood in front of the group, his body stiff but not defensive. Emmett looked on, his face neutral but hopeful as he stared at Bella. Alice and Edward moved together, their faces staring at the indifferent pair with a mixture of emotions in their eyes.

Edward kept his eyes on Bella's face, drinking in her features like a hungry man. The look on his face disturbed Bella deeply and if it wasn't for Daniel's hand holding hers tightly, she would have already beheaded the git.

His topaz eyes slowly moved to their intertwined hands, a looked of suppressed anger and constipation morphed his androgynous features into one of unattractive malice.

No one spoke initially. But as always, the excitable future telling vampire was the first to break the silence.

"Is that you, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Bella stared at her blankly and cocked her head to the side. She didn't expect their game plan to be so…boring.

"You still aren't sure?" Bella asked a playful hint to her tone. Daniel glanced at her, warningly. Nothing good followed when Bella decided to play with her prey and/or enemies. It was a good thing Bree wasn't with them. The pair had developed an unsettling performance when faced with adversaries. They were the fighters of the clan. Always looking for new ways to end lives and existences. Employing all forms of human fighting with vampire speed, strength and agility. There method of disposing of irate werewolves and vampires left a reputation in the higher circles of Vampire society. It had made the clan curious of why the Cullens took so long to figure out they were in fact vampires.

The Swan clan had built itself a daunting repute as a strong and merciless clan. Their names were famous in vampire society. Which lead them to believe that the Cullens had heard of them at least once. The answer was simple. The Cullens only socialized with a select few. Most of who stayed away from the Volturi and their allies.

"Bella?!" Alice proclaimed at the playful smile on the brunette's face. There was an air of surprise that settled over the Cullens.

"I have been called that once or twice in my existence." Bella said cryptically.

Daniel sighed and resisted the urge to hang his head and shake it. His mate. He caught her side eyeing him with a smug smile.

Edward attempted to speak, "How―?"

"Am I a vampire?" Bella asked, her tone detached, "It's simple really. I was bitten by a vampire."

"Victoria!" Edward hissed angrily.

Bella and Daniel scoffed simultaneously and corrected, "Charlie."

"What?" was the general proclamation by the Cullens.

Bella clucked her tongue, "Right. So…this was lovely, wasn't it Dan? If that's all, we'll be going."

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed and stepped forward but kept her distance, "You can't just go. Can't we…talk for a while? Catch up? You can come back with us to our house. Esme and Carlisle would love to speak with you again."

Bella grimaced, "No."

"Sure." Dan said with a bright grin, causing Bella to turn a heated glare at him.

"No." She said to him.

He pouted, "Why?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Because."

"That's not an answer, sweetie."

"Daniel."

"Yes?"

"Do you like your arms?"

"I love them. So do you." Daniel replied with a playful grin, ignoring the growl from one of the Cullens. He had a good idea of who it was.

Bella wanted to argue but found her mouth open with nothing coming out. With a grumble she turned back to the Cullens, "Maybe another time folks. We have obligations to take care of."

"Like?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella glared at him, "Fuck you, that's what."

Daniel coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

Her choice of words left the Cullens gaping at her.

"Oh," Bella said, as if she'd just thought of something awe inspiring. "Abigail McKinnon."

It was like a switch being turned on in all their minds. Daniel thanked every deity that he never had headaches. The onslaught of information he pulled from the Cullens' memories were staggering. He would have liked the pause to at least laugh at their expressions of surprise and then from what he gathered in their memories, but Bella hurried him.

Just as he pulled the last memory from Edward, he knocked them out, wiping the memory of Bella mentioning the name and he and Bella bolted. She would have loved nothing else but to kill them there and then, but he had information that he needed to get to Charlie.

.

The sounds of laughter coming from Bella and Dan's penthouse would have solicited several complaints from the other residents of the hotel, if it wasn't for the sound proof walls. Dan had taken great pleasure in informing his vampily of what he'd found of Abigail McKinnon in the memories of the incompetent vampires.

Bree and Bella were the loudest of the bunch as they digested the news.

Victoria calmed down first, and asked Dan to confirm what she'd heard.

He nodded with a shit eating grin, "Yes, you heard right. He kidnapped the girl, against her will and turned her. When she awoke he declared that she was his mate and they were destined. She ripped off his dick and ran. They haven't seen her since. Sadly, she dropped the appendage in the trees."

"How can they be so careless?" Charlie asked, his laughter dying down as the seriousness of what had been done sunk in.

Victoria nodded, her humoured expression disappeared instantly, "The Volturi must be contacted. They are in violation of Vampire bylaws section 3.E and 15.B."

Charlie chuckled, "I doubt they know of the new laws, Vic."

Daniel nodded, "They've stayed out of most vampire circles for most of these two centuries. The ones that do know of these laws and have attempted to share the information don't inhabit the areas that the Cullens usually do."

"Does it matter?" Bree asked. Charlie launched into a monotonic discussion of how out of touch most vampires were and that usually stemmed from their fear or wariness of the Volturi.

"Aro will want proof of their actions. I can easily manipulate him while we are there, but now the distance will be an issue." Daniel stated, "There's also his long termed obsession with Alice and Edward Cullen. I could make the trip to Italy to sway him, but he's wanted them for centuries. If he suddenly finds himself wanting them dead, his paranoia will grow."

There were several nods of agreement. Charlie rubbed his chin, "His ability in mind reading will also prove to be a problem. Especially if he touches one of his brother's and finds one of his recent conversations with them about the Cullens."

"There are many factors that could result in his suspicion in us growing." Bella muttered, this entire conversation felt pointless to her, "We can just kill them and be done with it."

"Bella," Charlie sighed, "I thought we agree in 2057 that we won't kill someone just because we don't like them."

"You agreed…" She grumbled with a pout.

Bree spoke up for the first time after she fell to the ground in laughter, "Why don't we try finding this girl. Maybe the vampire life has been somewhat good to her. And we can help her if she needs it."

Riley nodded, "We can send out an altered image of her to all our contacts."

"Right, it would be easier to spot her if there's an image of what she's look like as a vampire. I'll get on that immediately." Fred said in a slightly excited tone.

.

"They're following us, aren't they?" Bella asked indignantly. A glanced at the rear view mirror made her aware of the same car that had been following them since they left the party at the Magazine Editor's home. The entire clan had done an interview from the Magazine, _Delegate_, and then attended the party for an hour. They managed to convince the Editor that they had prior plans and left early.

Now they had a tail.

Dan sighed beside her and merely glanced out the window in disinterest, "You can't blame them for being a bit curious."

"Right," Charlie said sarcastically, "It's curiosity that has them following us."

"I think they've completely forgotten that they left the morons incapacitated by a Cliffside in Oregon." Victoria laughed merrily as she played with Charlie's hair.

Bella bit her lips to prevent herself from smiling. Daniel had no such reservations, "But that was a week ago. Don't tell me they hold grudges…"

"It's your fault they've been trying to talk to us since then. I honestly thought we could keep them confused for a month or something." Bree pouted, failing to hide her mischievous smirk.

Bella blew a raspberry at her, "What would you have us do? Jump off the cliff?"

"Obviously. Or knock them out before they knew what hit them."

A silence fell over the limo. Bella turned to Daniel and found him smiling sheepishly.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Bella asked, a hint of shame in her voice.

"'Cause neither of you are as brilliant as my mate is with strategy." Fred said playfully as he kissed Bree's hand.

"Can they hear us?" Charlie asked Daniel, who shook his head and tapped the metal of the car.

"Soundproof vehicles were one of our greater decisions." Riley quipped from the driver's seat.

Victoria grew tired of their conversation revolving around the 'vegetarians', so she asked where they were headed.

Riley answered, "A night club one of my human friends own."

"Who?" Bella asked, even though they lived their lives surrounded by humans, they rarely called any of them friends.

"Jason Marks. Checked his ancestry, turns out he's a descendant of one of my human friends from way back."

"Marks. I know that name." Charlie supplied as he ran through the muddy memories of his human life. Bella, who didn't care much for those memories just shrugged.

"You should. You caught us smoking a joint when we were fifteen and let us off the hook. Marks thought you had a thing for my mom."

Charlie coughed and ignored the look Victoria was shooting him.

.

"OH SPARKLY!" Bree exclaimed as they entered the night club. Jason Marks led them to the VIP section, after Riley's generosity with pocket money. The atmosphere was similar to most nightclubs, loud, rhythmic and fun.

Daniel called for one of the servers, after whispering in her ear for a few seconds, the girl's eyes glazed over slightly as she walked away. She returned with a cold pitcher of water and several scotch glasses and set it down on the table in the centre of the lounge chairs. As inconspicuous as possible, Fred pulled out a small plastic zipper bag and flicked two blood concentrates in each glass. By then Jason and the server had left the clan to their own devices.

As the vampires sipped at their drinks and bobbed their heads to the retro pop, they people watched.

There was a groan from Daniel, which drew the others eyes to him. With an air of exasperation he mumbled, "We're about to have some company."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Bella growled when she spied the Cullens entering the club and heading to their general area.

Charlie stared at them with expressionless eyes, "Well, at least the crowd will stop Bella and Bree from doing something stupid."

"Hey!" both females exclaimed, offended.

Charlie shot them a raised eyebrow, which silenced them.

Victoria glared at each clan member, "Try to be civil."

Daniel scoffed at her, "I don't think they're interested in being civil Vic. Especially to you. There's a constant cursing of your name in all their minds."

"Well…they can go fuck themselves." Victoria said with a haughty huff.

Bree broke in, aware of how close the Cullens were to them now, "By the way, did anyone else get the feeling that that interviewer today was a bit too interested in Bella and Daniel's 'closeness'?"

The pair faced each other, a small smile on their faces, "Let the rumours begin." Bella laughed as she leaned into him.

"Do you see that very conspicuous pap, standing over there? His camera's already hanging out his jacket." Daniel whispered to her. She nodded with a smile and sent a wink to the human, who almost dropped his camera.

"Should I ask Jason to kick him out?" Riley asked, while staring at the screen of his phone.

Bella waved him off, "Don't bother."

"Good evening." It was Carlisle who spoke.

Slowly the Swans turned to stare at the group that had occupied the section across from theirs. There wasn't much distance between the two sections and on first glance it would seem like the two groups were together. They were a contrast to each other, even though they were of the same species.

While the Swans all looked more human, with natural skintones, varying eye colours and easy demeanours, the Cullens were pale, yellow eyed and had an air of uneasiness over them. The Swans wanted to scoff at the fools. They had centuries around humans, years to gain control of their thirst, yet the so called 'vegetarians' were still uncomfortable around humans.

"Evening." Charlie greeted, his tone polite but aloof. He held in his smile at the Cullens' shocked faces when he sipped casually at his drink. The smell of blood wasn't obvious, but it was there.

"You're drinking blood in the open." Carlisle whispered, his tone accusing. Charlie glared at him.

"How is our diet any of your business?" Charlie hissed, his hand trembling with irritation. Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"And he says I have problems controlling my anger." She chuckled to Daniel.

Victoria squeezed her mate's knee, quickly displacing his irritation with calm. She turned to the Cullens, a glare in place, "What made you think you can speak to us?"

The Cullens glared, Rose was about to retort, but a glance from Carlisle silenced her.

The patriarch of the bambi killers stared at Victoria with a soft smile, "We were just curious to meet the other vampire coven in Forks…and we wanted to impress upon you to keep your hunting to a minimum in the town."

He was answered by several scoffs from the Swan Clan. Charlie, acting as the leader, replied, "You need not worry Doctor, we rarely hunt. The humans of Forks are safe. We are, after all, acting as protectors to this Utopia."

"You hunt humans?!" That exclamation came from Edward. The clan ignored him.

"Protectors?" Carlisle mused.

Charlie nodded, a smirk playing on his lips, "Forks has grown since we last inhabited it. It now encompasses most of the towns that used to surround it. It's a prime hunting spot for many vampires now. We heard whispers of vampires wanting to claim the territory. Therefore, we returned. Any vampire found hunting in this area without our permission or killing conspicuously will be ended. That is the law after all." He threw in the last statement with a smirk.

"Law?" Jasper spoke up for the first time since their arrival.

The clan wasn't what he'd expected. There were several things that still confused him about the enigmatic coven. They were obviously human drinkers. The scents from their drinks were diluted but obvious. How they were capable of containing themselves so well was something he'd need to look into. They were a powerful coven, he could tell by the way they carried themselves. There was also the fact that Bella and the male she sat with had rendered them unconscious within seconds. He was still dazed by that experience and his ego was a bit bruised.

"Of course," Charlie supplied, his smirk still in place, "Vampire law. No vampire can hunt on another's territory. They will be dealt with by the offended vampire. Caius wasn't too pleased when Marcus suggested that law. He was even more peeved when Aro enforced it."

One would think the Cullens would stop being surprised by the Swans. Their expressions showed that wasn't so.

"You know of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, his voice almost silent. He glanced at Bella, who was grinning impishly. He knew his coven could be held accountable for what was done to Bella. Leaving a human with the knowledge of vampires was an uneducated move, he knew this.

"Yes. Pompous bastards, but they have their perks. And uses." Charlie replied casually.

Carlisle eyed him sceptically. There was a familiarity in Charlie's tone that unsettled him. Most vampires would cringe at the mention of the so called Kings. The Swans were humoured by the mention of the Volturi. That in itself was unsettling.

"We are curious," Esme said, she was uneasy throughout the conversation, her eyes kept dancing between Charlie and Bella, "You don't have to answer, obviously. But…how did you turn?"

Bella clamped her mouth shut when Charlie glanced at her with a pointed look.

Victoria answered, not all that reserved in sharing the story, "Well, after your callous departure," She smiled at their cringes, "I returned. I wanted to end Bella. Mate for a Mate, and all that jazz. I met her father, we fell in love, married and I changed him."

"You were planning to kill her?" Esme gasped, loudly. There were several growls among the Cullens, all ignored by the Swans.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Yes. Worked out splendidly, I'd say. She was a real trooper throughout the relationship."

"I lit your hair on fire." Bella deadpanned. Her statement caused Bree to snigger loudly.

Charlie smiled at his daughter, "My little protector. They got past it obviously. Bella even shot a werewolf for her stepmom."

"Jacob was a fucking misogynist. He deserved that bullet to the balls." Bella said haughtily. The males cringed at the thought.

Esme's eyes widened a bit, "Werewolf? You're speaking of the Quileutes?" she got a nod in reply.

"Why would you shoot him, when you could have easily fought him?" Emmett asked, he was looking at Bella with furrowed eyebrows.

"I was human."

"WHAT?"

"You let a werewolf around her when she was human?" that was Edward.

Charlie glared at him, "That isn't your fucking business, you lil' shit."

Edward shied away from the man. Not sure he wanted to anger him. Charlie, on first glance, looked like a calm vampire, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. A glint that resided in all of the Swans eyes.

"So…that's a mood killer." Riley joked, throughout the conversation he was staring at his phone, occasionally tapping at the screen.

"Oh," Esme exclaimed, "We completely overlook civility. We didn't introduce ourselves to the rest of your…"

"Clan." Victoria stated proudly.

Esme nodded, looking at the redhead uneasily.

"No need," Fred said diplomatically, "We knew your names…"

"But we don't know yours." Carlisle stated.

"Really?" Fred smiled, "Even with a mind reader and psychic?"

The silence that followed was humorous to the Swans, but obviously left the Cullens in a cautious state.

"It would seem that neither Edward nor Alice can read anyone of your…clan." Carlisle supplied.

"How unfortunate." Victoria smiled.

Bella continued, "For you."

* * *

_**Can I just say?**_

_**OH MY EFFING WOW! The response to this story is unbelievable. Thank you all so much. Thank you! **_

_**To all those who reviewed, Favorited and followed...EEP, you guys are awesome!**_

_**So glad you all like this story. Sigh.**_

_**Okay, I'm done, for now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wakes up groggy. Grumbles about the noise coming from the lot next door. Grabs phone and rushes to toilet. Gotta pee so bad. Mouth feels like cotton wool had a dance in there. As I relief my bladder I absently glance at my phone to read my mail. O.o. almost drops the darn device._

_How much Follows? WHAT? _

_Faints…_

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

.

There was a look on the Cullens' faces that didn't appeal to Bella. A look of keen interest, mostly directed at her. It wasn't a difficult riddle to solve and as much as she'd advocate to prove their idiocy, she had to admit that their minds did work like most vampire. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise when they turned to her, attentiveness in their eyes, and she say them piece together the puzzle. They assumed she was the sole reason for the silence of the Swans' minds.

That was good. That way, they'd focus on her and not realise the other shield in their clan, the more powerful shield. The one who rendered most of their abilities pointless. Charlie Swan was more than their leader and he was more than a simple shield.

The Cullens said nothing after her statement, which in itself was a feat. It was obvious in the way the Swans handled the conversation, steering it in directions they were comfortable with and had rehearsed responses for. The Swans had prepared for such a tête-à-tête. This entire situation left the Cullens with a bad taste in mouth.

As they watched Bella dismiss them with a smirk when she and the man, Daniel, stood and moved towards the dance floor, the realisation that she wasn't the human girl they once knew came crashing down upon them. She had changed, time and experience had caused that. They weren't sure if that was a positive thing. Her flippant behaviour towards them was unsettling but understandable.

That didn't mean they liked the behaviour. Obviously, none of them prepared for such a meeting, but they'd expected her to be at least cordial with them. It wasn't a lie that some expected more, Alice and Edward. After the Cliffside incident, they'd both been discussing the matter thoroughly. Their theories had bordered on delusional. Carlisle put a stop to their plans to 'save' Bella as soon as he heard their whispers.

Bella was with her father, something not many of their kind were allowed to have. Whatever their story, whatever catalyst set about the changes in them, it wasn't for the Cullens to concern themselves with. Vampires loved their privacy and from what he saw the Swans were no different. As much as he'd loved to form a new relationship with Bella, it wasn't likely to happen.

"I'm gonna join Belle and Dan." Bree declared loudly. She stood and grabbed Fred's arm, pulling him up with her.

"May I join you?" Alice asked excitedly.

Bree paused, turned slowly and stared at her dead in the eyes, "No."

With nothing else to say, Bree and Fred moved towards their clan mates. Alice was left staring at their backs with her mouth hanging open.

Charlie chuckled softly, "You'll have to excuse her rudeness."

Carlisle smiled uneasily, "Of course. Is she a recent addition to your clan?"

"Not exactly. She's older than Belle, Dan and I. I suppose she kept her teenage rebellion during her transition." Charlie answered with an exuberant smile.

Esme smiled widely while glancing at her family, "Children."

Victoria held in her laugh at the female's misinterpretation of Charlie's smile.

"Children? No, I don't see any of my clan members as _children_." Charlie corrected.

"Not even Bella?" Esme asked, she tried to hide her surprise, but failed.

"She'll always be my daughter. But she's also a mature vampire, who can protect herself and her mate and knows what's best for them both."

"It helps that she was changed at such a respectable age. For vampires at least." Victoria piped in, a small smile on her face as she watched the _youngsters_ of their clan dance without rhythm or care.

"How can you talk like that? You cursed her to horrific existence!"

Victoria and Charlie turned to stare at Rosalie evenly, but there was something almost sinister with the way they smiled.

"Horrific? Is that how you see your existence? Why not ask for death then?" Charlie said with a raised eyebrow.

Victoria didn't let the blonde reply, "Belle does not see it has you do. She loves this life. We all do. She gets to spend eternity with her mate and her clan. Not many gets the opportunity that she had."

Charlie nodded, appreciating the conflicting emotions that flashed in the Cullens' eyes, "She met Dan while she was still human. They made the decision to turn together. It was always going to happen for Bella, but she was so happy when Dan agreed to join her for eternity."

Clutching at straws, Edward held back a snarl, "You told a _human_ about vampires?"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Edward." Jasper chastened the young mind reader, he stared at the apparent heads of the Swan clan, "I'm curious…About those laws you mentioned a moment ago?"

"Ah, now we're getting to the good stuff." Charlie chuckled heartily, "Your coven have been…absent in most vampire relations. It isn't a surprise you don't know of the new laws. Or the new Jurisdictions throughout the vampire nation."

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed and a deep frown set his angelic feature in a muddled expression, "It is true we have stayed away from most vampires, sans our usual friends. But we would have heard of these laws nonetheless. You speak of a _vampire nation _as if Vampires have formed something akin to a civilised society."

"Vampires rarely know how to coexist efficiently," Jasper added with a nod, "Vampire wars through the centuries for inconsequential reasons are proof."

"Hm…" Charlie agreed with a smile, "But most of those wars were due to little to no laws enforcing the need for harmony in our world. We not only fight among ourselves but with other species as well. The Volturi themselves have been known to wipe out entire covens just for their own gain. They once saw themselves as 'supreme' rulers over the vampire world, yet no one elected them to the position. Personally, I believe someone had to step up and make certain that rogues didn't run amuck, but the Volturi, for a period of time, had forgotten their true aims for the Vampires of the world. With a push in the right direction, they rediscovered their purpose and formulating effective laws to ensure that vampire wars were few and far apart."

"I'm very interested in these laws. Is it possible that you can tell us of them?" Carlisle asked.

Victoria and Charlie looked to each other, a look of confliction passed among them. Would it be beneficial to the clan? The Cullens already had a target on their heads for their crimes against both vampires and the Swan clan. They were to stand trial for sharing knowledge of their world to a human. But since said human was a vampire now, the trial was more of a ruse to make the animal drinkers' existence difficult.

The Swans knew why Aro was so determined to bring the Cullens to Italy. He wanted Alice, he always had. The moment he'd heard whispers of a future seeing vampire, the vampire leader was determined to add her to his collection of sparkly doll-like killing machines. He may have never met the fabled fortune teller but he would have her.

It was with this in mind that Charlie and Victoria wondered if their little vendetta against the Cullens was all that important. Sure the Cullens had made an annoyance of themselves, trying to find information on the Swans, but it was just that, an annoyance. Something that the Swans had grown used to in their many years.

Bella. She despised the Cullens and wouldn't hesitate to end them if they stepped over her comfort line. But, she'd also stated that they weren't worth the effort. Then the news of the girl, Abigail, surfaced and her desire to see all the Cullens in a bonfire ignited again.

It was definitely a sticky situation. While the Cullens were aware of Edward's actions regarding Abigail, they were also opposed to the entire thing. Edward had done his best to keep silent of his plans. Dan's rummage through the Cullens minds did incriminate them, for not taking the appropriate steps to quail the mind reader's actions. For their neglectful actions alone, the Cullens were as guilty as he was.

They didn't want to give them a reason to run. Especially when told of the laws, the Cullens would realise that their inactions could result in the disbandment of their coven and the deaths of one or two of them.

Realising that a few seconds had passed and they hadn't replied to the War veteran, Charlie agreed to email a manifesto to them the end of the coming week. When asked why he couldn't just tell them, in a rude manner by Alice Cullen, Charlie starkly replied that they were posing as humans and as such they had more important objectives to complete before either of them could sit in front of a computer and type out all the laws.

.

"They are just as guilty as he is!" Bella argued fretfully, "Their neglectful actions led to an unwanted change."

Charlie sighed, trying to ignore his daughter's rant. They'd been having this conversation for a few days now. She was determined to see the Cullens suffer for their slight against her and humanity as a whole. It was comical most times. But now it was bordering on insufferable.

With a growl, Bella picked up a crystal figurine and threw it at Charlie. He caught it easily, but his expression darkened as his eyes found hers.

"I. Liked. That. Crystal!"

Bella scoffed, "Oh, don't act like I broke your fishing rod."

"You're acting like a petulant newborn, Isabella."

He received a frustrated growl in reply, but nothing else.

When she was silent for a whole minute, he spoke again, "I don't disagree that they should all pay for their neglectful inactions and moral crimes against Abigail McKinnon, but we are not the ones responsible. We have little legal ground to stand on if we end them, now that we know she is a vampire now. The Volturi will turn a blind eye to the transgression even though they have broken vampire laws because Aro wants Alice Cullen. We will not contact them. He will use her as leverage and that isn't something I'm willing to let happen, no matter how much I would love to see the Cullens suffer."

Bella found herself reluctantly agreeing, "The Volturi's presence in Forks will not be conducive to our existence. They will kill as they please, ignoring our 'No human killings' rule."

Charlie nodded, stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of his immortal daughter, "I know, this entire situation has changed drastically. And I agree that further contact with the Cullens is morbid, but we cannot force them out of Forks. Think of the humans."

"What does the people have to do with this?" She asked in confusion, then a looking of dawning appeared in her eyes, "You want to use them as guards."

With a smile, Charlie moved back to his desk and sat, "They won't see it in such a way, obviously. They'll think we're working together."

"That will also mean we have to tolerate and interact with them." She scowled, "That isn't something I'm willing to do."

Charlie peered at her, shadowed interest in his eyes, "Why? Are you afraid that you'll fall for their 'charms' again?"

She growled in reply, "Do you honestly think me so weak, dad?"

"No." He chuckled, "But I'm curious. Why are you so adamant to see their destruction?"

She paused, she'd seen the question coming, but didn't expect it to come from her father, "I…I won't lie and say I'm not after a little revenge. Maybe I need closure, maybe I just have a vengeful spirit. I was willing to ignore them completely before. But now that I know he actually attacked a human because she looked like me…"

"He didn't attack her. He forced a change. And a little vendetta never hurt anyone. All I'm saying is, think of Daniel. You are happy with him, aren't you?"

"Of course." She said a bit affronted, "What does Dan have to do with this?"

"He may see your attachment to the idea of '_ending'_ them as a way of escaping certain feelings that you're not over."

There was a heavy pause as Bella digested the meaning of his words. Without any warning she laughed, loudly.

"You honestly think I'm not over that ass, aren't you?" She chuckled at her father, "I'm a bit offended dad. I love Daniel. I'll always love Daniel…But, you're kinda right. I don't want him exposed to the Cullens. It's completely irrational of me, but their way of life can be tempting to others. I don't want him to fall under the same spell I did. I don't want him feeling that he has to defend me against them either."

Charlie sighed, "I know you love him Belle. We all know how deep your feelings are for each other. Marcus did spend many days with the both of you while we were in Italy."

Bella chuckled at the memory. Marcus was the most likeable of the Volturi. On their first meeting, he'd been taken with Dan and Bella, stating that their bond was addictive. He'd often read bonds between mated pairs and the mates of the Swan clan were the strongest he'd seen.

Since Bella and Dan were the only two willing enough to tolerate the broody man, he'd taken to keeping company with them on most days, soaking in their love for each other and their clan mates.

She didn't bother telling Charlie that Marcus had initially wanted to follow him and Victoria, but Vic was such a temperamental woman he'd opted for the youngsters.

Charlie continued, oblivious to Bella's thoughts, "Belle, you don't have to be around them. I've already mentioned to Carlisle that their contact with you such be limited. He promised to keep his 'children' at bay. But did explain that they all would want some time to speak with you. Clear the air, as they say."

"No." Bella said immediately and cringed at his raised eyebrow, "Not yet. I'd rather not at the moment."

"So, sometime in the future?" Charlie asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"No promises."

With a sigh, Charlie decided to drop the subject, "Now that we've dealt with your unabated desire for slaughter…Let's talk about that articles and photos of you and Dan in every magazine this week."

A mischievous grin spread across her face, "Hey, that was your mate's idea from the get go. I'm not taking the heat for that."

"You agreed. Therefore, you will have to take some heat. You will make a statement about this situation by this afternoon and we'll have the secretary distribute it to these gossip mongrels."

Bella laughed as she left the office, "You were the one who wanted to live this life, Charlie."

.

She found Dan standing outside the office with a grin on his face. With a roll of her eyes she approached him, "How long have you been here?"

He ignored her question and pecked her on the lips. The action elicited a gasp from the receptionist, who had discretely been eyeing them.

"Any plans for the day?" He asked her, a smile still on his face as they walked out of the building. Thankfully, there were no paps outside, the wonders of a high class security system.

"I'm supposed to go to Uni with Bree. You know how she is with humans and since Fred as work to do and Riley will sooner gorge his eyes out, I was elected to help her."

"That sucks. Want me to tag along."

She side-eyed him, "Obviously."

The drive to the University was short and silent. Bree was waiting by the Admin building, a look of utter discomfort on her face. There were three girls standing by her, talking animatedly.

Bree sighed loudly as she saw the pair moving towards her, she completely ignored the three girls speaking to her and half-ran to them. They laughed at as she all but threw herself onto them in order to escape the humans.

"I was seconds away from skinning them alive." She said in hushed tones.

Dan was grinning widely, "Let's just get this done. It's laundry day."

"Shit." Bella proclaimed, "I forgot. How the hell did I forget its laundry day? I'm a damn vampire." She whispered angrily to herself.

"Oh don't worry babe," Dan said in a teasing tone, "It happens to the best of us."

She didn't hesitate to punch him on the shoulder, "For that, you're gonna have to separate the whites from the darks."

He groaned, causing both females to laugh.

After a minute, Bree spoke, "So, should I sign up for Economics? Or Anthropology?"

.

**Shorter than the last two, sorry. I tried writing this chapter a while ago but nothing was coming, so I had to walk away, breathe and come back.**

**Hope you folks like it though. **

**I really don't know how I can express how happy the responses make me. Just…sigh!**

**Thank you all and hope you enjoy!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry this is so late! I expected to update it a day or two after the last update, but got caught up with…stuff…Then I was going to update earlier this week and…well…_

_I went on a RWBY bender and then Legend of Korra's new episode was released (Can I just say, WHAT THE FUCK? To that episode?)._

_LEH!_

_Well here it is now and enjoy._

_OH! Thanks to whoever added this story to the community called 'Poppers'_

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

"Fred!"

Fred sighed loudly. Why did he put himself in these situations? Bree always said he had a death wish. No sane individual, human or supernatural, would put themselves in such a position. Especially when your existence was left in the hands of a very sinister woman.

He sighed again. Isabella Swan-McGregor. His advice to people everywhere, never anger that woman.

But he really had no other option. He needed to get things done and quickly, so he and Bree could run off and enjoy some time together. But with the recent 'Cullen' issue, his well-planned schedule had to be rehashed entirely.

Bella was his last resort. Especially now that Bree had started classes, acting human and all. Their life had quieted down though. With the Cullens staying away from them, usually only contacting Charlie for inane reasons, their routine smoothed itself out again. It was an accomplishment for the animal drinkers, not trying to contact the Swans, especially Bella throughout the month that passed.

Then again, that wasn't to say a few of them hadn't tried, but Bella was rarely without one of her coven mates, or Daniel. It wasn't much of a surprise that the two Cullens who made it their mission to speak to Bella was Alice and Edward. There was a running line of jokes on the two 'gifted' vampires' expense in the Swan clan. It was comical how every encounter with Bella and Daniel ended for the two, with memories missing and unconscious.

Carlisle put a stop to their adventures two weeks into their attempts. Bella fretted that he took too long and thus that meant she could take their heads. It was both vampire bodies being dumped on the Cullens front lawn and their heads in a dirty potato bag that really caused the Cullen patriarch to pull up his big boy thongs and stop the two. For whatever reason that Fred couldn't understand, Dan convinced her to not torch them.

By then Bree had started classes, Riley was off looking for the mysterious Abigail McKinnon and Bella and Dan were enjoying their coital relations. Charlie and Victoria were, as always, busy in the limelight, playing their parts as philanthropists and entrepreneurs. With most of his clan busy, he dedicated his time to his research. In the past month he'd been able to adapt the vampire contact lens into a liquid eye drop form, but wasn't willing to test it on himself. The humans had developed their own version a few decades back and even though it worked well enough now, there were complications and controversy as with most scientific discoveries. Blindness wasn't possible in vampires, at least he hoped, but that didn't mean he'd put himself in the position of lab rats.

Therefore, he convinced Bella to play the Pinky to his Brain. Dan had to fly out to the south to meet up with Riley, who believed that he'd finally found something relating to McKinnon. Dan's psychic abilities were obviously well equipped for further tracking and had flown out a few days ago.

Bella wasn't as bothered by his absence, but now she had little to do and with nothing to do of much importance around town, she stayed in their penthouse for most of the time. Therefore, when Fred called for her assistance she decided to give her Masters in Chemistry a chance to shine. Through the centuries she'd assisted him in a few of his experiments and made necessary adjustments and suggestions to the mad vampire scientist.

However, she was now regretting her kind heart and willingness to assist her clan brother.

"I'm going to rip your fucking nuts off and feed it to a carnivore, then gift that carnivore to a Cullen!"

"Ew, Bella. Just, ew!" Fred said, trying to keep the trembling out of his voice. Bella was a scary woman and he'd be a fool to believe she wouldn't follow up on her threat. She did throw one of his leg into the English Channel when he mentioned her atrocious dancing skills as a human.

"I'm BLIND, Fred! Blind!"

"Bella, it's not permanent―"

"How do you know?" She challenged loudly.

He looked offended for a moment, well aware that she couldn't see his scowl, "I've never blotched a formula, Bella. I made certain it was temporary."

"How long?" her tone had calmed and she was slowly moving towards the sound of his voice.

Fred quickly backtracked and attempted to escape, but Bella wasn't known to be one of their best fighters for nothing. She grabbed him by his hair, threw him on the cold tiled floor and sat on him.

"Really?" he huffed, "The floor isn't germ free you know."

Bella scoffed, "Fred, being a vampire germaphobe isn't something you want to advertise."

"But―"

"Shut up. You're staying there until I get my sight back."

"But―"

"Shut it!"

"Fine."

.

"OW! BELLA!" Fred complained loudly, he was sure he had tears in his eyes.

"ONE FUCKING HOUR FRED!" she replied angrily, stalking towards him again with an odd dark blade scalpel towards him.

"Bella, put the scalpel down, please." He whispered urgently, trying desperately to reattach the finger she'd chopped off.

She growled and skilfully threw the scalpel at him, which he caught and discarded in a nearby sink to clean later.

"Bell―"

Snarl.

"You need to hunt!"

She paused and stared at him, her expression unforgiving. But she had to agree. None of them had hunted since moving to Forks. Even with blood concentrates they would hunt at least one a month to keep their body 'healthy'.

Fred continued, thankful that she was no longer advancing, "We'll drive to Seattle when Bree gets home. She's been…testy lately."

Still glaring, she nodded, "I'll call Charlie. He and Vic might want to join us."

He watched with bated breath as she slowly moved to the doors. She paused, causing him to inhale sharply, "I'll decide after the hunt if you're more useful without your gonads. Oh and keep that formula. It could weaponize it. Imagine how convenient it would be for our enemies to suddenly lose their sight."

Fred watched her leave with a slightly disturbed expression. Only Bella or Bree would think of using a messed up experimental product in a fight.

.

**Seattle, after midnight**

.

Bree and Bella settled in at their table in the small, dingy pool's hall. Fred would be meeting them there later. He was currently stacking out the lonely alleyways for a suitable meal.

"He's such a pain to hunt with." Bree huffed, thinking of her mate's refusal to 'suck up and forget em'. Bella didn't agree to Bree's philosophy but she had to agree.

"After two centuries you'd think he'd give up on those wet wipes and hand sanitizers." She chuckled heartily.

Bree grunted, "It's not like we hunt very often, but come on. He takes too long to pick his prey and when that's done he has to meticulously clean them."

"Hey. You never know what sort of skin infections humans have developed over the centuries…Especially hobos and addicts." Bella giggled, quoting Fred as she did.

With a roll of her eyes, Bree went silent, choosing to human watch. With a start she spotted a few humans that shared one of her class. A group of rowdy guys that stayed at the back of the class and flirted shamelessly with the female professor. She twisted her body to back the boys and turned a slightly panicked eye to Bella.

"I know those guys." She whispered and jerked her thumb in the guys' general direction, even though their conversation to that point couldn't be heard by any of the other patrons.

Bella followed her gesture and smiled mischievously, "Any of them quality as acceptable meals?"

Bree scoffed, of course Bella would want to eat them, "All of them. They are the assholes of the class, that's why I don't want them to see me. They've been commenting on my 'privileged' life since the semester started."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to Bree, "Let me guess, you got into UF because of your parents' money. Typical, humans haven't changed their way of thinking over the years."

"Obviously. I don't want them to see me either. It might give them incentive to make their comments louder."

"Hm...You do make a good point. Can't have rumours of the famous Bree Swan being seen in a shady establishment. The tabloids are already pawing at our doors due to Dan and me." Bella paused, "However, you do forget one thing. You're wearing a wig. They shouldn't recognise you."

"Bella…unless you didn't notice, there aren't many females in this place and we caught everyone's attention when we walked in. A blonde wig won't convince everyone."

Bella glanced towards her side and sighed, "Well, can't do anything now. One of them is coming over and he looks determined!" she held in her chuckle.

"Hi there…" The man-child said, in what she thought was his idea of a smooth, husky tone.

"Namaste." She replied, not even looking at him.

"So…" He started, his uncertainty of her comment clear in his voice, "My friends and I―"

Bella turned her contacts hidden eyes to stare at him, her expression stiff but questioning, "Yes?"

He stammered and automatically took a step back, causing Bella to smirk. Even without her red eyes, she could intimidate everyone. The wonders of being a vampire never ceased.

"Oh, um…We just wanted to know…if you lovely ladies would like to join us…since, you know, it's not exactly safe to be in a place like this…this late, especially for…" He trailed off when Bella's eyes seemed too darkened to thinly suppressed anger.

Bree sighed in exasperation and decided to spare the human from the wrath of Isabella, "We appreciate your sentiments, but we will be fine."

He seemed unsure and slightly concerned for a bit, making Bella soften her expression. He may be an asshole to Bree but he really was trying to act accordingly to his inner gentleman.

Noticing their calm expression he nodded reluctantly, "Okay, but if you change your mind, just signal one of us and we'll be over. My name is Trevor Yorkie by the way."

"Mary and Sarah." Bella answered easily, with a small smile on her face, "And thank you again for your concern."

"Hey," He grinned easily, "No problem. We'll keep an eye on the more unsavoury fellows in here, make sure none of them bothers you two." With that he strolled away from their table with a slight spring in his step.

Bella smiled as she looked away from him, "That was different."

"And refreshing." Bree agreed, a bit surprised by his change in character, "Also, a bit disconcerting."

Bella chuckled, "Maybe they just don't like rich kids. And I'm sure you keep to yourself most of the time, leading them to believe you think you're better than them. I'd suggest you mingle, but know you'll refuse."

Bree scoffed, "That isn't even a question. As much as I like humans, I'd rather not get attached to any of them."

"Unless you forget Bree, humans are quite useful in the long run."

"That's exactly why I don't want to befriend any human. I feel like I'm using them as a pet or something when I do. Especially when you go around saying things like that. Bella, do you really want to do to a human what _those_ idiots did to you?"

Bella glared angrily at her, "I would never do that to anyone. My interactions with humans are as beneficial to them as they are to me. How dare you compare me to _them?_"

Bree raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not comparing you Bella, jeez. Just…don't claim to associate with humans just because you can use them for something. Its borderline sociopathic."

She just got an even stare in return making Bree huff in frustration, "I give up."

.

They received a call from Fred not too long after stating that he'd found some suitable delicacies. As they stood to leave Bella made an effort to wave at the descendant of one of her human friends. With an afterthought to look into the young man's situation she and Bree left silently.

As intended they found Fred standing on the roof top of one of the warehouses in the lower district of Seattle. The entire city was a contrast to Forks. Where Forks had thrived, Seattle had been hit with the negatives of humanity. With most people in the area looking towards the new metropolis, Seattle was left behind and was vulnerable.

"We have to speak tot Charlie about this." Bree said as she disposed of the wig and watched the quiet but haggard streets. "I grew up here and it breaks my heart that it's gotten this bad."

"You grew up on the streets, didn't you?" Bella asked, already knowing the answer.

Bree nodded, a sense of melancholy settling over her, "Vic saved me from a fate similar." She said as they watched the group of young women who were being led out of an old building that looked like it would fall soon.

It was obvious the way they were dressed and how the men handled them. If that wasn't enough for the vampires, the sounds of a party going on somewhere in the building, most likely the basement, could be heard. It sickened them how humans treated each other. How they treated their young. These girls were barely into their teen years and here they were, having their innocence stolen violently from them.

The situation was very upsetting. With every step forward for humanity, it seemed like they always took two steps back. Crimes of humans against humans, it was a despicable thing, how humans rarely changed their ways. No matter how many good humans there were out there, no matter how many people fought against these heinous acts, there was always some human evil enough, with the right amount of money, to allow these acts.

"There might be a problem if we tell Charlie. He'll be upset that we didn't let the human police deal with them. 'Pay for their crimes, legally'. Especially since it looks like a large organisation." Fred commented, his expression dark.

Bella wanted to disagree but she knew he was right and reluctantly agreed that Charlie was better at solving these issues.

"Look, you two can stand here and dwindle your thumbs, but I'm going to kill some of those fuckers, and I'm going to enjoy it." Bree said through clinched teeth, she turned hooded eyes to them, "One night is all it would take to completely break those girls and I refuse to sit idly and let that happen."

Fred's pride in his mate's conviction allowed a small smile to surface on his face, he nodded, "We'll let Charlie deal with the legal matters. Let's save those girls."

Bella and Bree grinned sinisterly as he handed over some disguises, in the form of sky masks and gloves. It wouldn't help for their identity to be seen.

"Fred, we'll take care of the bulk, you find any computers or security footage and destroy the evidence of our presence." She then turned to Bree, "Stealth or brute force?"

"Stealth." Bree replied immediately, "No harm must come to the innocent."

Bella nodded, "Kill anyone shooting at us, if we're seen."

With that they pulled on the gloves and masks and jumped through the air to land on the target building. Entering and moving through the floors was easy enough with their heightened senses. The only minor problem they faced was the entrance to the basement, which was guarded by four armed men and appeared to be locked by from the inside. A small keypad could be seen on the right hand side of the door, which meant Fred would have to break the code if they wanted to get in without much noise.

Bree disabled the two cameras that faced the door with two well-aimed pebbles. Seconds later Bella incapacitated the guards. Not wanting to kill too many, she tied them up, using some rusty steel rods they'd found on an upper floor and hide them in a damp closet down the hall. By then Fred had cracked the code and was waiting on the door to open.

Unfortunately, they were greeted by a pair of armed guards, but they too were knocked out and bounded up easily.

Following the sounds of humans, the three vampires came across large unguarded double doors.

"We might have to throw caution to the wide for this." Bella stated as she placed her gloved hands on the doors and shove them open.

There was a pregnant pause as the occupants of the room took in the three unwelcomed guests. Another few seconds passed and they finally snapped out of it in time to pull weapons.

"We'll take care of this, honey. You get your job done." Bree said sweetly to her husband. Fred felt a chill run up his spine at her tone, he could tell she was smiling under the mask. He wondered briefly if being mated to a psychopath was healthy, but shrugged and ghosted out of the room in a blur.

His movements caused the panic the girls needed and shots were fired. Not one touched them, as they too moved forward in blurs of colours and started disposing of the unsavoury humans.

Within five minutes, all armed humans were ended and only the girls were left cowering in fear at the two demons. Bella turned to the group of teens who were crying in the far corner of the room.

She calmly walked towards them, her arms hanging loosely to the side. Just as she was a few feet away, another girl jumped in front the others, her arms spread as if to protect the others.

She appeared to be the oldest, but that wasn't saying much since she looked about nineteen. Then again, she could have been younger but the years of her cruel life weighed on her.

"Get away. I won't let you hurt them!" She said, trying to sound brave but the trembling of her lips and the tears in her eyes made for a different tale.

Bella paused and cocked her head at the girl, there was potential there. Bravery, albeit a bit stupid, was something not many humans showcased these days. They'd grown too comfortable and ignorant, not willing to see the darker aspects of their world.

"I will not harm them." Bella spoke up clearly, the girl didn't relax but was obviously confused by her.

"We're here to help you." Bree said from behind Bella.

The distrust in the girl's eyes were obvious and saddened both vampires to some degree.

The protector of the group scoffed, "Yeah, that's what they all say and then we end up worse off than before."

Bella paused and pulled off her mask, allowing the girl's to see her now red eyes, "There aren't many options for you, I understand. But, we do want to help you in any way we can."

There were gasps at her eyes, Bree sighed in exasperation behind her.

Bella continued, "I'm not asking you to trust us blindly, hell you don't have to trust us at all. But we can help you, so please let us. We can give you money now and let you leave and you'll never see us again. That's not a very good option though. I'm sure many of you were forcefully fed drugs and now you're going to have trouble curbing that habit. Giving you money to go buy more of those…things…will solve none of your problems."

Bree stepped up beside Bella and removed her mask as will, "We can give you back your lives. Reunite you with your family if you want, help you figure out your future. At the very least, let's get you out of here, fed, cleaned and some rest."

They could see the contemplation in their eyes. Some were already nodding in agreement. The protector stared hard at the two red eyed women, trying to see deception in them. It was difficult. These two could have killed them within a blink of the eye, but yet they were trying to offer them aid now.

"There are more of us…" The girl said, her tone still hard.

Bella fought back a smile, "Where?"

The girl stammered and blushed lightly as she looked slightly ashamed, "I don't…know exactly."

"That's alright." Bree said, a slightly perky tone to her voice, "It won't be difficult for us to find them."

"How many more of you are there?" Bella asked as she shrugged off her coat and handed it to the girl to keep herself warm.

As she took the coat hesitantly she replied, "Three…they were supposed to work tonight, so finding them might be a problem." She turned to another girl, this one looked to be the youngest and wrapped her in the thick long coat.

Bella agreed, "That might be a problem."

The girl shook her head, "I know where they usually…patrol. If we can go there, we might find them."

"Even if it takes all night, we'll find them." Bella said with such conviction that the girl finally sighed in relief.

Bree followed Bella's example and handed over her own coat and blazer, leaving her in a tank top.

Bella glanced down at her close fitting sweater and frown as she looked back up at the shivering girls, "I only have a bra on under this…but…what the hell." She pulled the sweater off and handed it over to another of the young ones.

The protector smiled and turned her eyes to the dead bodies, a slight frown replaced her smile. Then before anyone could stop her she walked over to who Bella assumed was the leader of the group, and started kicking him angrily. She then rolling him over to take off his coat, but found her frail arms unable to do so.

Bella and Bree understood what she wanted and started pulling the other coats off of the less bloodied bodies. The other girls quickly donned the coats and held them close to them to retain some semblance of warmth.

"Would it kill them to have some heating in here?" Bree asked with a huff and she discarded one of the bodies in disgust.

Bella giggled beside herself and turned to the protector, "So, can you tell us your names?"

The girl looked uncertain for a bit but then replied in a sad tone, "It used to be Melanie. This is Dena, Jen, Marissa, Allie and Nanda."

"Well, Melanie, Dena, Jen, Marissa, Allie and Nanda…" Bella smiled warmly, "I'm Bella and this is Bree."

"And I'm Fred." They heard the voice call out at he entered the room. The girls startled and hurried to hide behind Bella and Bree. Melanie stood her ground and tried to subtly reach for a discarded gun.

Fred saw her movements and raised his hand to show no hostility and smiled easily, "I'm harmless ladies."

Bree chuckled and moved towards him, "Did you get everything?"

His eyes darkened, "Yes. It's a good thing you killed them all before I got to them."

Bella and Bree's eyes narrowed, "How bad?" they asked in sync.

Fred casted a pointed look to the human girls, who were listening keenly, "They had their hand in everything. Including human trafficking." He didn't want to ask any of the girls outright if they weren't legal citizens, they could be solved easily. He knew if he mentioned it and they were, the little trust that they'd shown would evaporate.

While Fred began leading the girls out, Bella cast a distasteful glare around the room as she began pouring the remaining alcohol all over the bodies. Just as she left the room, Bree flicked and light lighter onto one of the bodies.

.

Finding the other girls was indeed a difficult task, even for the vampires. They did find two of them, loitering at the street corner where Melanie told them about. Melanie took it upon herself to convince the girls to come with them. Their level of trust in her proved beneficial when they hurried into one of the hovertech limo. Their excitement at the sight of the expensive vehicle may have shadowed their concern for their own wellbeing, which was something Bella hoped to help them overcome.

Not wanting to be conspicuous, they'd parked the limo in one of the dark side streets and waited for Melanie to pick up the two girls.

Bella turned to Melanie, who was hungrily devouring one of the sandwiches Bree had run off to buy when they left the now burning building.

Waiting for her to chew and swallow, Bella asked, "Do you have any idea where she could have gone? What's the usual hotel that you girls use?"

Melanie fought her embarrassment but a light blush showed up nonetheless.

Bella frowned at her expression, reading her emotions immediately, "Don't do that. None of this is of your doing. Whatever you girls did, it was for your own survival. No one here, or where we're taking you, will judge you."

Still with the blush in place Melanie mumbled the name of the motel and Fred immediately drove off to find it.

"What will you do?" the one called Jen asked. They'd let Melanie speak for them long enough and the ease in which Bella spoke to them allowed them to relax a bit.

"It depends." Bella replied, her tone easy as she turned to the two new additions, Jessi and Val, "You said she got a customer about ten minutes before we got there."

Val nodded and replied, "Yeah. One of her usual."

"What kinda car did he drive?" Fred asked from the driver's seat.

"Um…expensive. Shiny. Dark blue. They all look the same after we…take our vitamins." Jessi said in a sour tone. She still hadn't eaten any of food Melanie had given to her.

They pulled into the parking lot of the roach motel and parked in one of the most secluded spots.

"Are we going to wait until she comes out?" Bree asked from the front passenger seat.

"What does she look like and give me her name." Bella instructed as she reached for the door handle.

"Kat. Short, skinny, black, Burgundy hair." Val replied stiffly.

Bella nodded and turned to Melanie, "Come with me. She'll react better to you."

Melanie looked a bit uneasy but followed her out the car none the less. Thankfully, Fred had given Melanie his own coat so Bella could have back her sweater.

Bella paused for a moment to listen to the sounds coming from the motel. With a shiver of disgust, she heard the tell-tale grunts of a man, and the detached mutters of false encouragement for a woman.

Melanie was about to walk into the main lobby, or dingy room with a table, but Bella held her arm to stop her.

"It's better if no one sees us. I doubt they have any security cameras here, won't be good for business if they did. I think I hear her, so let's hurry."

"How―?" Melanie blurted out, but Bella sent her a pointed look.

"Later. Let's rescue your friend for now."

With that said, Bella led Melanie towards the room she suspected was the one they needed.

Sure enough as they walked up to the door, she heard the two inside arguing. It was obvious he wasn't willing to pay her, stating that he should get a discount for all the times he'd 'assisted' her. When the girl continued to argue, the man's voice grew louder.

The sound of someone being slapped caused Bella to growl. Even Melanie had heard the impact.

Bella wasted no time as she kicked the door open and stormed in. Standing over Kat was a tall, muscular man, with a bald head and tattoos up his arms. He was looming over Kat, slurring curses at her.

With a loud, vicious snarl, Bella grabbed the still naked man by the neck and threw him across the room, "Melanie, get her out of here. Tell Bree and Fred to go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys."

"Mel!" Kat was crying as Melanie swooped into the room and helped her get some clothes on. Her lips were bleeding, which made Bella all the more feral. With one final glance at Bella, Melanie led a crying Kat out of the room, locked the door and hurried to get her to the limo.

"Who is that? Mel? Where are you taking me?" Bella heard the girl whispering to Kat as she turned her full attention on the now standing man.

She watched him stand, cursing loudly and threatening to kill her, "Do you have a family?"

He looked at her with angry eyes and lunged towards her. She sidestepped him and slapped him behind the head, "ANSWER ME! Do you have a family?"

She grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him off the ground, her glowing red eyes illuminated, even in the dark room, "Answer the fucking question!"

The man looked down at her with frightened eyes. _Finally_, Bella thought, _He's using his brains._

He tried to speak but choked at her grip. She didn't loosen her hold. He nodded weakly, still trying to free himself from her grip.

"Their names!" she demanded, her tone flat.

His eyes widened in fright, but not for himself. "Pleas―" he gasped, "Leave them―"

Bella chuckled, "Oh, I don't intend to kill them. I plan on making sure they live comfortably after I dispose of you."

Tears formed in his eyes now, but Bella refused to feel remorse for the man. He had just hit a girl young enough to be his daughter, right after he paid her for sex. Even if this man cared for his children, for his wife, Bella couldn't let him continue living. Her sense of justice may have been slightly marred but it worked for her.

"Put him down." She'd heard Fred enter the room, but refused to acknowledge him, "Sis, this won't help the situation. As much as I'd love to see you beat him to a pulp for his despicable actions against Kat and his wife (if he has one)…killing him won't solve anything."

Bella snarled, "It will make me feel loads better."

"You don't know what type of relationship he has with his family…He could be their provider―"

"We can very well take care of them!" She challenged with a huff.

Fred sighed, "But you will be taking someone's father from them."

Bella scoffed, "You didn't hear the words he said to her. You didn't see the light in his eyes when he stood over her, like he was so powerful!" her grip grew tighter as she stared into the man's blue eyes.

Fred paused, his eyes locking on the man's, who seemed to be pleading with him. His red eyes narrowed to slits, "What exactly did he say?"

.

Fred and Bella re-entered the limo three minutes forty seconds later, their faces stoic. Fred pulled out of the lot without a word.

Several minutes passed before anyone said a word. It was Kat who spoke, "Did…did you kill him?"

Bella turned to her, her expression softened instantaneously, "He hit you. That isn't something we're willing to tolerate.

Kat frowned in confusion, then her head hung low. Melanie tightened her arms around the girl, she turned to Bella with sad eyes, "We're used to it…"

Fred suddenly stopped the car and turned around to look at the startled faces of the human girls. His red eyes flashed as he spoke, "None of you will have to go through that again! Not as long as I exist!"

Bree smiled softly at him. He was the most calm of the clan, the most collected. They'd often teased him of being the teddy bear of the clan. It warmed her unbeating heart when he showed his fierce protectiveness to his clan and even some others.

Fred's human life was rarely spoken of, like most of the clan. He was a suburban kid, with loving parents and two younger siblings. He'd lost a lot when Victoria changed him and was very resentful towards her. The guilt almost torn Vic apart, especially after she mated with Charlie. Bree had been the one to suggest he act as their guardian angel, use his new abilities to protect them. He did and it paid. He may have never spoken to them in person but he knew they were aware of his presence.

While watching over their house at night, he'd often seen his parents sitting by the window looking off into the dark, a sad but wistful smile on their faces. On one such night, his parents thanked him loudly. Their words were bittersweet but happy. They'd finally moved on from his sudden disappearance and thanked him from looking over them. They may have never seen him but his presence, his aura, wasn't something they could forget easily.

Bella smiled widely at his proclamation and could see it was getting through to some of the girls.

Her smile faded when she realised that they'd have to explain this to Charlie and Victoria, just before they were scheduled to take a weekend to themselves.

"Fuck…" she groaned, drawing the eyes of everyone to her, she looked to Bree and Fred and voiced her concerns.

Their wide eyed expression should have been comical but it seemed to unsettle the girls.

Bree tried to explain, "They're sort of our leaders…But…they're also like our parents…and we misbehaved tonight."

Melanie looked concerned as she looked to the other girls.

Bella cut her worry short, "They won't have a problem with our actions surrounding you girls. In fact, they'll be very happy that we 'put our own selfish needs behind us and helped others'."

"But they have their own way of dealing with things. They like to keep it somewhat legal…"

"And you three killed dozens of men, burned down a building and rescued nine hookers." Melanie tried to joke, but the wide eyes of her friends told her it wasn't the best time.

"Don't call yourself that, ever." Bella reprimanded lightly, "But, yes…something like that."

"Where are we going?" Jen asked as she watched the blur of the trees through the tinted windows.

"Forks." Bree answered, a whimsical smile on her face.

The girls started whispering excitedly among themselves. But Melanie and Jessi exchanged worried glances.

Jessi voiced her concern, "They won't let us in the gates."

Bella frowned, "Everyone's welcomed in Forks."

Melanie scoffed, "No. Not everyone. Especially not us. We've been marked by those monsters. As soon as guards at the gate see those marks, they'll demand we leave or arrest us."

The three vampires went quiet as they looked to each other. Bree asked the obvious question, "How were you marked?"

Melanie frowned as she twisted her arm to expose her wrist. Settled at the base of her wrist of a small ornate tattoo. Bella recognised it immediately, her expression darkened as she examined the flower like tattoo with a crescent moon nestled in the centre. It was a bastardization of the sacral chakra, a symbol used in mediation to release anger and encourage creativity. How it related to what these girls were forced to do was lost on Bella. It angered her that humans would blaspheme something used for good.

"It is illegal for anyone to refuse someone entrance to Forks. At least not without substantial prove of illegal activity. Someone seeking sanctuary should never be turned away." Bella stated, shaking her head to rid herself of the anger, "We will deal with this. But you don't have to worry. We know ways around the main route to Forks. We're going to our house first, which is well protected, so you girls can rest for now."

"I'll call Vic and Charlie. Best to give them a heads up." Bree said as she pulled out her phone from the glove compartment of the limo.

"Bella…" Melanie whispered after a lull in conversation, "What…what―"

Bella cut her off, "I promise Melanie. We will explain everything to you. But we need to girls to rest, it will be easier for you to take the news then."

"Are you demons?" Nanda blurted out, "'Cause, I'd get why we're here. We've sinned so much…Just, if you are demons, can you just kill me quickly? I have a low tolerance for pain…"

Bella laughed loudly, not willing to hold it in, "Nah, not demons. Well, some might call us that…But be honest, I'm too cute to be a demon."

Bree scoffed from the front seat, making the girls relax after Nanda's declaration.

.

**_So, that got serious…Wanted to wait for a later chapter to show the seriousness in the story…If you folks enjoyed, please review, favourite or follow. All the response truly makes me happy and encourages me to continue writing._**

**_I'd just like to express my gratitude to all of you for the support. It's overwhelming, how much follows this is getting. As of this moment its 95 followers. Some may say 'So little? OH GOLLY THE WOES OF A WRITER!'_**

**_Me? "_HOLY PANTY, STOCKINGS with GARTERBELT (get the reference?) THIS IS AMAZING!"**

Thanks and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Victoria entered the vast study with a frown on her face, "They're all asleep." She received several nods of understanding.

It was already daylight and the girls' nervousness had kept them awake way past decent human sleeping hours. Their exhaustion had finally gotten to them allowing them to sleep. They'd refused to stay in separate rooms, therefore the vampires were tasked with setting up the largest bedroom with suitable bedding.

Charlie spoke, not looking away from the computer screen, where he was pouring over the documents Fred had acquired, "We have to get them some more cloths, documents, medical attention. But first …" he paused and turned his eyes to Bella. She sighed and waited.

"You three did well." He smiled, shocking all in the room. He scoffed, "Oh don't act like I would have ripped your throats out. You three finally learned some selflessness and utilized those vampire brains. The situation isn't ideal, but at least you saved some lives."

"O…kay." Bella trailed off, not wanting to push the limit, "I'd recommend Doctor Jacksons, she'd discrete and I like her."

"No humans." Charlie said with a frown. He shut off the computer and turned to her again, "This has to be done quietly. Involving humans won't be beneficial to us, or the girls."

"Fine, Fred and I will take care of their medical needs." She said with a nod, agreeing that the involvement of humans could become an annoyance. Especially with the new knowledge of people being refused access to Forks.

"No. Bella…" He trailed off, causing her eyes to narrow, "Dan and Riley need your assistance. Dan believes that Abigail may have an ability that's blocking their access to her and they need your shield. There is also the fact that they could be open to Alice Cullen's sight without you or me there. Since I have major obligations in Forks, I cannot go. I don't like having my clan open to her sights."

"Okay, but Fred won't be able to get the documents and care for them. He has other obligations as well. Bree has Uni and neither you nor Vic saw the need to get your medical doctorate."

He nodded slowly, knowing that she knew where this conversation was headed. He knew she would pitch a fit as well. If anything, he'd pull the Coven leader card, but doubted that would do any good.

Bella wasn't the only one frowning at him. Bree and Fred were already narrowing their eyes at him.

Victoria sighed and spoke up, "It was my suggestion Bella. With none of our other allies in this region we'll have to seek assistance elsewhere."

"We don't need their fucking _assistance_!" She growled at the red head.

"Yes, we do." Victoria challenged harshly, "You think I'd suggest this if we had another option. We could contact one of our allied clans but they would take too long to travel, even in this century. Those humans in there, and the many other we might have to save won't have that time."

"What many others?" Bree asked in worry, looking between Charlie and Victoria.

Charlie sighed, "It seems that prostitution isn't the only thing these _people_ have been dabbling in. They're deep in the drug trade and extortion."

Fred groaned, "Well that isn't good. What about this deal with the guards not allowing people in? You don't think we have a conspiracy on our hands? 'Cause the last thing I want is to organize a coup of the Forks governing administration."

Charlie stood and moved away from the desk, "That's exactly why we need more hands. Silent parties to help with the little things. I will sent out the message to our allies, but we need to take care of these girls now. Without Dan here to at least ease their tension, we need Whitlock."

Bella scoffed, "You're kidding. He's the least controlled of them and that's not saying much."

"Bree will be there to curb his urges." Victoria challenged lightly, "I will be with them always Bella. They will be safe."

"I trust you Vic. It's them that I don't want involved. They could use this knowledge against us. Even threaten to contact the Volturi. I'm really not in the mood to end those fools just yet."

"Agreed. As much as their existence annoys me, they are needed to police the vampire world." Charlie stated, staring at his daughter meaningfully, "Bella, none of us likes this, but it's better to keep them close."

"Enemies closer…Got it. Still don't like this."

"At least you won't have to deal with the fuckers." Bree huffed irately.

Bella sighed in mock sadness, "I miss the days when the only time the Cullens came up was when we mused of how we would end them."

"You mean like yesterday?" Fred quipped, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

Bella continued, trying to ignore him, "We'll have to explain things to the girls. To at least gain their trust. They already know we aren't human and without Dan to scramble their brains we don't have many options."

Charlie stared out of the window in contemplation, "I know. Which story should we use? The truth or…"

"Aliens." Fred offered.

Bree shook her head, "No, genetically modified humans the government has been hiding from the public."

"Exposure to massive amounts of radiation?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Got hit by a meteor…" Victoria commented offhandedly.

Charlie rolled his eyes and moved back to his desk, "The truth it is. I'll make the call to Carlisle."

"No." Bella said, a small smile on her face, "Let me."

.

.

"Carlisle, don't go. I…I don't trust her." Esme pleaded as Carlisle dashed around his office, packing a med pack.

Carlisle paused and turned to stare at his mate, "Esme, its Bella. Of course—"

"NO! That isn't Bella. At least not the Bella we knew. The Bella we knew would have never harm anyone, much less Edward and Alice." Esme argued.

Carlisle sighed and turned to face her, "Esme, as much as I'd like to, I can't agree. Charlie warned us that Bella can be volatile, but Edward and Alice went ahead and tried to corner her. Anyone would have done the same if not worse. She could have easily killed them, on many occasions might I add, but she didn't."

"Please…" Esme whispered.

Carlisle chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "I'll be fine Esme. If anything that's remained the same, it's Charlie Swan's integrity. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be going with me."

"Why? Why can't they just tell us why they need you and your 'medical expertise'?" Esme half-shouted. He sighed and stroked her cheek before going back to packing his bag.

He released another sigh when he felt another presence in the room, "What is it Edward?"

"Carlisle, I agree with Esme. You shouldn't go. At least not without Alice or myself." The mind reader stated.

"Your opinion is duly noted Edward." Carlisle exhaled softly as he zipped up the bag and moved to leave the room.

"So you will be taking one of us with you?"

"Edward…" Carlisle exhaled, "Why do you ask when you've already read my thoughts?"

"To be polite."

"No Edward. I will not be taking either of you with me. Especially not after your last stunt."

"It was a misund—"

"It's always a misunderstanding. The only ones going are the ones Bella requested."

"Requested? It sounds to me like she made a demand." Alice commented as they walked into the living room. Jasper stood behind her, his face stoic as always.

Carlisle ignored her and looked to Rosalie, "You will be okay coming along? Should I make sure Emmett is close to you?"

She scoffed, "Unlike some, I can control myself, Carlisle."

"Let's hope so. I don't need to remind you all that this might be a great opportunity for our family. According to the laws Charlie presented to me, we should face trial soon. Having the Swans as friends could help us exponentially."

"So that's it then. You're only interested in using them?" Edward challenged, earning a well-placed glare from not only Carlisle but Esme as well.

"Don't let your petty feelings cloud the importance of this endeavor Edward." Jasper said, his tone a bit harsh, "You are the reason why we may face death. For whatever reasons Charlie hasn't contacted the Volturi on our location. Don't be foolish though. I am positive the Volturi are aware of your transgressions and would like nothing better than to use it against the family."

Edward scoffed, "Don't talk about family Jasper. You're the reason this family was almost torn apart."

"No!" Carlisle said harshly, "What happened two centuries ago was not of Jasper's doing. We were all responsible for bringing Bella into our lives. And we all listened to you when you said our leaving was for the best."

"I know that Carlisle. I'm the reason she's a monster now. If I'd stayed, I could have made her stay human."

"My god! You are such a clueless ass!" Rosalie proclaimed, "We all saw how she was Edward. She wouldn't have just let you tell her what to do. Sooner or later, she would have approached Carlisle to change her. Hell, I think she would have even came to me! You're the only one in the family who didn't want her as one of us."

"Don't be so judgmental, Rosalie." He hissed, "You wanted her dead, not changed."

She rolled her eyes, "That hasn't changed, but since she isn't a whiny little human anymore, who's pinning for your attention. I can at least tolerate her. It helps that I don't go seeking her out."

"This isn't the life I wanted for her."

"EXACTLY!" Emmett exclaimed, shocking many in the house, "_You_ didn't want it for her. _She_ wanted it and she was smart enough to make her own damn decisions Edward. You were always spewing that mate crap to her. Don't deny it, we all know. Then you just discard her life a broken toy. Was that it Edward? Did you realize that when she changed she'd realize you weren't her mate and she'd leave you? Thanks to you and your _decisions_ Bella hates us all."

"That's enough." Carlisle said sharply, "This will be discussed later. Right now, we have somewhere to be. Edward and Alice, do not try to follow us. I don't think any of the Swans would take kindly to you two trying to _save_ her again."

Edward was about to reply, but a pointed looked from Alice silenced him.

"The jeep is ready." Emmett said with a final glare at Edward before he and the others left.

Esme noticed the glances between Edward and Alice and let out a sigh, "Come on you two. I need your help with the garden."

"Esme, this is a—" Alice began gesturing to her clothes, only to be cut off by Esme's sharp glare.

"I don't care what ludicrous designer made the thing, or where the threads were imported or how many of them there are in the world. You two will see through your punishment for your misbehavior."

"But…gardening?" Alice whined.

.

.

The Cullens pulled up to the large Victorian styled manor with contemplative expressions. They expected to go to the house that they'd discovered belonged to the Swans. Bree, who they'd picked up on the side of the highway in order to lead them to the house, noticed their surprise and smirked inwardly.

"Yes, we have many residences in Forks." She commented as she jumped out of the jeep and moved towards the house.

Rosalie watched her keenly as she followed, "That's a bit frivolous."

"Hm…Agreed." Said Bella as she approached them, her hands clasped in front of her, "But such frivolity does come in handy, for situations like these."

"And what is the situation, Bella?" Carlisle asked, a smile on his face at the sight of the brunette. He couldn't deny, the vampire life suited her perfectly. Seeing her stand beside Rose would cause any unclaimed male, and some female, vampire drop to their knees at the two goddesses.

He'd never seen her, or any of the Swans, without their human complexions or contacts. He still didn't know how they'd accomplished the feint of looking so human and didn't want to be pompous and ask.

Therefore, it was a surprise to all of them when a pale, red eyed Bella greeted them. Rosalie was still staring at her, her eyes specifically. The surprise wasn't due to their diet per se. Bree's red eyes when she greeted them earlier was a giveaway and Charlie had made an offhanded comment about their diet.

It was still a shock to see Bella Swan as a red-eyed vampire. It made the entire situation too real.

Bella smiled and walked over to Carlisle, extending her hand courteously, "It is good to see you again Carlisle."

They all knew she was lying, well partly at least. She'd prefer to keep their association to a minimum and she didn't bother hiding her opinion either.

Playing along Carlisle smiled and grasped her hand for a firm shake. They stepped away from each other as Bella beaconed for them to follow her into the house.

"Truth be told Carlisle, I don't know how to explain this situation without causing an argument or questions we are not ready to answer." She said as she lead them into the foyer and then into a den. Charlie and Victoria were already there, conversing and drinking from wine glasses.

There was an intact of breath from the Cullens, followed by accusatory glares to the Swans.

"At ease." Charlie said as he set his glass down and approach them, "This is just a precautionary method. We need to make sure you are all in control of…the inner beast." He chuckled, none of the Cullens looked amused.

"Right. We called you here to humbly request your assistance with a delicate matter." Charlie continued, "You see, while hunting last evening Bella, Fred and Bree came across a group of human females who needed aid. Acting on—"

Bella cut him off, knowing his tenacity for storytelling, "We saved a group of sex workers from their 'handlers' and brought them to Forks. We need extra hands to make sure they are of sound health and to help them get back on their feet."

"What?"

"Yeah, don't blame ya for being confused." Bree quipped.

Ignoring Bree, Bella continued, "Exactly what I said Carlisle. You're a vampire, you have perfect retention. Don't make me repeat myself."

"You have humans. Here?" Rosalie asked as she tried listening through the walls, "Why? To build your own little blood bank?"

"Well fuck you too!" Bella glared.

"Be quiet!" Both Charlie and Carlisle said quickly.

"Unless you haven't realized? We aren't short on blood and we don't hold anyone against their will!" Bella said harshly. Her deliberate taunt made the Cullens go silent.

"If we wanted them for their blood, we would have drained them already." Fred supplied as he entered the room, he turned to Charlie, "The girls are awake. I think we should explain things to them as soon as they're ready for the day."

Victoria stood, emptied her wine glass and began to leave the room, "If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare a meal for the humans."

"Why do you need our help?" Jasper asked, speaking up for the first time since their arrival.

Charlie replied, "Well, to be honest. We need your help to calm them down at the very least. It will make everything far simpler. And as Bella explained, we need the Doctor's assistance to look them over."

"So why are we here then?" Rose asked crossly, her eyes still narrowed at Bella as she gestured to Emmett and herself.

The brunette turned to her with a blank look, "Don't you have your doctorate? We needed more hands. Fred and I are the only ones qualified in human medicine, but we will both be busy in the coming weeks."

Rosalie snarled at her nonchalant attitude, "Do we look like your damn servants?"

Bella chuckled, "I can see why you never pursued the medical career…your selfishness wouldn't allow it."

Thankfully Emmett grabbed Rosalie around the waist before she could swipe at the brunette. That didn't stop her eloquent vocabulary from spilling out.

"That's enough Rose. Leave, if you can't control yourself." Carlisle said sternly. He turned back to Charlie, "I will need a bit more detail, Charlie. You understand?"

"Of course." Charlie grinned, "I wouldn't ask you to risk your family. Especially since we intend to tell the girls of our nature. There really isn't any other way. They saw too much last evening."

"We need them to trust us as well. And I made a promise to explain things to them." Bella jumped in when she noticed the Cullens about to comment, "If you don't want to be involved just say the word and you can leave."

Her eagerness to kick them out made them pause. Carlisle was fighting an inner battle. His worry for his family versus his need to help other.

"If you worry about the Volturi, do not. The _kings_ have no authority in Forks. And there really is no way of them finding out about this." Charlie stated calmly.

Bella's eyes narrowed, she didn't like this. She knew what her father was about to do, what he was about to offer the Cullens. A get out of jail free card for their crimes. It wasn't worth it in her opinion. They should pay for their wrongdoings against not only her but Abigail McKinnon as well. She didn't want the whole family to suffer, obviously. Their actions towards her did lead her to a better life. But to allow it to happen for a second them was negligible and they needed to answer for that offense.

"What do you mean 'no authority in Forks'?" Jasper asked interestedly.

Charlie chuckled, "Well. They have no authority over _our_ territory. They signed a treaty, allowing us to govern over the Western regions of America. So how we deal with humans and their knowledge of us here is essentially our business."

"How? Why did they allow this? I fail to believe Aro would give power to anyone." Carlisle commented with wide eyes.

"Can we discuss this some other time? I have places to be and this little chitchat is fucking up my schedule." Bella said impatiently.

"Will you help us, Doctor Cullen?" Charlie asked, inwardly smirking.

There was a paused but the Doctor eventually nodded after glancing at his family for suggestions.

Bella grinned and glanced at Jasper, "Alright then. Hey cowboy, you coming? Might need your brand of Xanax in there."

With a stiff nod and furrowed eyebrows, Jasper followed Bella and Bree out of the room and into a large open kitchen that looked out onto an immaculate garden. The nine girls were sitting at the dining table, eating slowly as their eyes darted around the room.

"Good afternoon ladies. Sleep well?" Bella greeted when the girls caught sight of them.

She received several smiles in greeting, but those soon dropped when they caught sight of Jasper.

"This is a…friend of mine. His name is Jasper."

"He's hot!" Dena proclaimed, her dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Is he your boyfriend?" teased Nanda, her smile still a bit uncertain.

Jasper stiffened beside Bella, who glanced at him and laughed. She patted him on the shoulders and turned her attention back to the girls, "Yes and No."

The girls giggled and openly ogled the man meat Bella had presented to them. The well-known scent of a human female's arousal filled the air, causing Bella to bite her lip to prevent herself for laughing at the scarred man's expression.

"You might want to start using your mojo about now." Bella whispered to him, the girls carried on with their giggles and whispers.

She felt something move over her outer shields and noticed Bree sort of slump. With a snap, her shield wrapped around Bree, who immediately straightened her back and shot a glare at Bella, who shrugged.

The effect on the girls was immediate. They were attentive, but the tension in their shoulders immediately faded away and their eyes didn't search out threats. Even when they joked a minute ago, there was an obvious air of wariness over them.

Bella glanced at Jasper, offered him a smile and nod before she moved over to the table to have a serious chat with the humans.

Bree stayed beside Jasper, side eyeing him as he watched Bella closely. There was the remnant of a smile on his face that Bree couldn't ignore.

"She's only nice with you 'cause she has a thing for blondes."

Taken aback, his amber eyes snapped to Bree's red ones.

"Don't get any ideas. Dan's all the man she can handle." A grape came flying and hit Bree on the side of her head. Bree turned to Bella with a huff but she was already back to chatting with the humans.

"I have to disagree with your assessment…" Jasper drawled, drawing Bree's attention back to him, "If she does have a thing for blondes, why doesn't she and Rose get along?"

"Bitch and bitch don't mix." Bree said with a shrug, earning another grape to the head.

The pair listened closely as Bella told the humans of the supernatural world. Jasper increased his influence over the girls, curtailing any and all signs of fright, disbelief and worry.

Thirty minutes later, Bella reentered the den stating that the girls were ready and waiting in the medic room Fred had set up. She watched as the den emptied, before she took her leave.

.

**Was going to include The Search, but I've saturated my creativity.**

**Thank you all for the support, really really has me in a tizzy sometimes to update. **

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! Crass language and humor up ahead. Mentions of sexual interaction. If that offends you, you probably shouldn't have been here in the first place, since it's an M-rated story.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

A feeling of nostalgia swept over the trio of vampires as they stepped into the warm New Orleans night. New Orleans had maintained its Twenty first century metropolitan feel. In the centuries past not much had changed. The streets still flooded with humans at night and the sounds of a thriving city resonated throughout the year. Modern architecture were rare, the locals used the advances in technology to preserve what was already there. It was one of the few towns in America where eighteenth to Twenty-first Century Architecture was still being preserved.

Bella and Dan strolled hand in hand, observing the clusters of humans and darkened alleyways closely. A few days had passed since Bella's arrival. Much to Riley's annoyance, the two had stayed in their hotel room for those days 'catching up'. The noises coming from their room, which unfortunately was right beside his, told him exactly what their definition of catching up meant. He may have grown used to living with three mated pairs who weren't adverse to 'showing their love', but it didn't make the situations he found himself caught in any less frustrating.

He stopped complaining decades ago, after Victoria had taken it upon herself to find him a suitable mate. He'd been hopeful but realized that when the time was right he'd find her, or him. The years had taught him that sometimes, your so called sexual preference didn't always relate to who was the perfect match for you.

He shook his head to break his train of thought. It wouldn't due for him to be lost in thought, especially tonight. The risk of running into unfriendly vampires in such a large city was too great. He recalled the difficulty he and Dan had went through to find a legitimate trail for the elusive Abigail McKinnon.

They'd started their Search in Oklahoma and moved through Dallas, Austin and Houston before they found themselves in _The Crescent City_. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, they'd explored the town in their 'human' personas, scent inhibitors, contacts and vampire spray tans. It took them three nights to see or find any vampire trail, due to the amount of area they had to cover.

Vampire scents were more concentrated in the center of the city, where a few human deaths wouldn't call too much attention. However, neither Dan nor Riley thought that one out and had spent most of their time in the Bayou. It was due to luck and Dan's ability that they even came across the vampire trails.

One night was all it took them to find the underground vampire society of the Crescent City. But not without difficulty. Walking the streets pretending to be humans wasn't their best choice. No matter how much they tried to act the part, they would always stand out in a crowd.

Realizing that they wouldn't get anywhere unless they split up, Bella and Dan went in separate directions but stayed within hearing range. After half an hour, Bella stopped by one of the shops, peering into the window while admiring an antique bowl.

With a determined look on her face, she entered the old shop and moved to the store attendant. While she was discussing the price and quality of the bowl with the attendant, another customer entered the shop.

Bella's hackles immediately rose as the scent of the vampire assaulted her olfactory senses. Nothing changed in her features as she spoke to the female attendant, but she noticed the woman looking over her shoulders nervously at the new customer.

"I'll take it." Bella said in a neutral tone, drawing the woman's eyes back to hers, "My nan will really love it. Can't put a price on that."

Paying the money quickly, Bella collected her purchase and walked out of the shop, deliberately casting a nervous glance at the male vampire.

_'Idiot isn't even trying to be discrete.'_ She thought when she noticed his red eyes and calm smile. '_Yeah, he's got his rape face on. Might have to kill this one.'_

She hastened her steps when she felt the vampire's presence not far behind her. It was nearing eleven and the streets were less crowded when they started their search. She pulled out her cell and immediately sent a text to Dan and Riley. Sometimes not having a telepathic link with her husband was an inconvenience.

He needed to get to her before she killed the man. She wasn't the best at getting information out of people and she'd most likely kill this vampire purely on principle. He just had one of those faces that begged a woman to cut his dick off and shove it up his ass. She barely managed to suppress a growl when the vampire brushed pass her, leering as he did and walked ahead.

She did roll her eyes when he diverted into an alleyway, "Great, a fucking cliché waiting to happen." She muttered to herself.

As expected she felt herself being pulled into the alley way as she passed. She found herself being held against the dirty slightly slimy wall, the vampire had her by the throat, his entire body pressed against hers. She noticed the confusion in his eyes and smiled crookedly at him.

"No, please don't. Spare me." She deadpanned, looking directly into his dark crimson orbs.

That seemed to distract him from how strong her body felt, almost vampire-like. He grinned down at her, leaning in and sniffing her neck.

He pulled back in confusion, "No scent... Still pretty though."

He roughly pulled away her bag and threw it over his shoulders before returning his hand to her throat. There was the sound of something breaking and then nothing. Bella's expression hardened so quickly the vampire was surprised by the pure anger in her eyes.

"That. Was. For. My. Nan!" he snarled, before she shoved him away from her. Not giving him a chance to steady himself, she lunged forward, grabbing his head and flipped over him. A second later she had him slammed face first into the ground as she straddled his back, holding him in place. Both his hand were being held behind him by one of hers.

He growled, struggling to get up, "You're a fucking vampire!"

Bella slammed his head into the concrete a few times as she answered, "Right in one. Now, why don't you tell me why you were following me? And why you broke my fucking bowl you poor excuse for a shit stain?"

He snarled, "You know why I was fucking following you, yah stupid cu—ARGH!" he screamed when he felt something sharp slam into his ass.

Bella twisted the blade, relishing in his screams but knew that she'd have to silence him soon. Having humans coming to investigate wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Now look what you made me do. You use my trigger word. How dare you trigger me?!" She giggled, unable to control herself.

She felt her mate and brother enter the alley through the roof top but didn't pay them mind as she pulled out the blade and held it to the vampire's throat, "Why don't you tell me your name, so I can hold a vigil for you after you cross over."

"You're fucking crazy!" The vampire hissed, still trying to escape while wondering what the hell she'd stabbed him with.

With a sigh, Bella plunged the knife into his spine, paralyzing him long enough for Dan to rummage through his mind, "I should have warned you how much my nan loves antiques. But I'll let him do it himself." To say that confused the vampire even more was an understatement.

"Sweetheart, was it necessary to stab the man in the ass?" Dan asked, not bothering to fight his smile. Riley groaned at the look they exchanged.

"He gave off the rapist aura and he broke the antique bowl I bought for you. So he has to die."

"You can't kill someone based purely on what you think he is." Riley offered and moved to stand beside her. He stooped down and peered and the man's face then cringed, "Yeah, I see it too."

Dan cracked his neck and moved closer to them as well, he held the man's head, pushing it further into the concrete, "Babe, you might want to step back, you're messing with my mojo."

With a roll of her eyes, she stood and moved a few feet away. The alley fell silent for a minute before Dan stood with a grin on his face, "Got it. If you don't mind, I'd like to end this one."

Bella pouted, "But, I found him…"

"He was thinking some very unpleasant things about my woman…and he broke my gift." Dan said with a deep frown. Bella smiled and nodded, she wouldn't argue with that. Dan may give off a calm persona but when someone angered him, there was only one way that could end, and it wasn't in the other person's favor.

Bella and Riley watched as Dan disappeared with the limp vampire around the dark corner of the alley.

"Probably headed to the Bayou. That might be a bit too messy for the city." Riley commented as he brushed some dirt off his jacket.

Bella nodded and turned to walk out of the alley, "And noisy. Wanna head to the hotel until Dan's done? We have to call Charlie anyways."

.

"We got her location, but getting in without being invited will be a problem. It's obvious they have some sort of shield since I can't seem to get a hold of their minds. This won't be quiet Charlie. She's aligned with the big wigs in the city, which means if we want to talk to her, we'll have to be friendly with these vampires."

Bella calmly listened as Dan explained the situation to her father. Riley was sitting beside her on the couch watching some morning talk show. The video call to Charlie had to wait until Dan returned, which was only an hour ago. The scent of venom and ash was all over him, telling her that the disposal was in fact messy.

She sighed, most women would have to worry about the scent of another woman's perfume on her man. Not that she was complaining, she was only peeved that he didn't invite her to the party.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you three. Especially not you Dan." Charlie replied with a smile.

Dan nodded but frowned, "When we do contact her…should we mention the Cullens?"

"Of course." Charlie stated, "Why wouldn't you? That is why we are looking for her."

"I was just curious. Seeing as we've pretty much allied with the Cullens now."

Charlie chuckled darkly, "Who ever said that? The Cullens need us more than we need them. I think they're beginning to see that. We've already decided to aid Miss McKinnon if the need is there. We also decided that she should know that she has an opportunity for revenge."

"Charlie…" Dan mused with a smile, "You really are devious. You want something to hold over their head, so they won't betray you in the future."

Charlie merely shrugged, a smirk on his lips, "They make it way too easy to manipulate them. Call when you make contact."

He ended the call before Dan could reply. The telepath turned his eyes to his pouting mate and wife and smirked when he say her expression.

Riley noticed the exchange and groaned as he stood heading for the door, "I'll be at the hotel casino if you need me. Do me a favor and shower when you're done. Scent inhibitors can only mute that much."

Dan ignored the sound of the door shutting as he strolled over to Bella, her grin was just as randy as his.

.

The next day around lunch they found Riley sitting by the poolside bar, chatting up a pair of human females. The girls was busy giggling at him so didn't noticed when Bella and Dan slide into the seats beside Riley.

When he turned to greet the pair, the girls finally took noticed of them, their eyes lingering on Dan. Bella rolled her eyes at the obvious intent in their eyes.

_'What ever happened to playing hard to get?_ Bella thought as Dan ordered them drinks they had no intention in drinking.

The girls seem to completely ignore her as they sparked up a conversion with Riley and Dan. They seemed completely oblivious to the closeness between Bella and Dan or they chose to ignore it. Dan politely responded to idle chatter, which didn't seem to deter the girls in the slightest. Riley was beginning to feel a bit put out by how quickly the girls had seemed to forget him. He wouldn't deny that Dan was a handsome man, having been turned at the prime of his early adult years like Bella. Both he and Bella had waited until they were pass the age of twenty five to go through the change, neither wanted to look like fresh out of college for the rest of their lives. That also meant that both had the opportunity to fine tune their bodies before the change.

Although vampire venom helped with perfecting their bodies, it didn't do much for muscle mass or general fitness. Thus Bella and Dan had amped up their gym time and managed to fill out significantly. Dan was nowhere near 'beefy' but he had a good amount of muscles on him. While Bella was almost wiry when she went to high school and college, that couldn't be said just before and after her change. She'd gained ample amount of leg and ass muscles, as well and a flat stomach and strong arms. Keeping up with exercise as vampires had helped them all in the end though, it made combat easier for them and had built up their resistance to other vampire attacks. Suffice to say it took more effort to rip apart their bodies when compared to the everyday vampire.

Riley looked down at his almost nonexistent arm muscles and then glanced at Dan's, which seemed to want to tear his shirt apart. He rolled his eyes when one of the girls, Gia or something, complimented Dan's muscles as if reading Riley's mind.

He saw the same girl attempt to reach across Bella to grasp Dan's arms and cringed when Bella slammed her hand down on the girl's grabby hands. Thankfully, she didn't put much effort in it and the girl only gasped in surprise and slight indignation.

Bella turned steely blue eyes to the girl (Riley wanted to mention that blue eyes didn't particularly suit her), "See this is where we'll have a problem. I have no qualms with you two looking or even flirting but when you try to touch, now that's when I get very unsavory."

The girl pulled her hand out of Bella's grip and glared, "What are you, his owner?"

"No," It was Dan who answered, his expression just has hard as Bella, he raised his left hand and well as Bella's and spoke, "She's my wife. And I don't liked to be touched by anyone but her."

The girls had noticed the matching wedding bands but neither cared much for that, especially since Bella didn't seem to notice them openly flirting with him. They looked highly offended now, like someone had gone out of their way to upset them, which unsettled Riley a bit.

"Whatever." The offended girl huffed and walked away, pulling her friend with her.

"Well, there goes my evening of rubbing my face in someone's melons." Riley sighed as he slumped a bit.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Please, you can do way better."

"Yeah, I don't care for better. I just need to get my cock wet. It's been too long."

Dan leaned over Bella to raise an eyebrow at his brother, "Didn't you hock up with one of the nurses at Forks hospital just before we left?"

Bella scoffed, "Not just one Dan. He already has a reputation among those lovely ladies. Apparently he has some talent with his tongue."

Riley had a proud smirk on his face and he adjusted his collar, "Hm…what else are they saying about me?"

"You have a small dick." Bella deadpanned, causing Dan to chortle loudly. The passing bartender turned to stare at her, then Riley, held back a laugh and moved away.

Riley have her an irritated glare, "You know very well I do not."

Bella winked at him, "Whatever you say, Riley."

Riley mumbled to himself, not bothering to mention that she had in fact told him one that he was one of the biggest she'd seen. Then again, that wasn't much to go one. She was barely nineteen and had only probably seen two at most. He chuckled a bit when he recalled their lives all those years ago, before Bella met Dan.

It was a difficult time for the then human girl. After that twat Cullen had callously left her, Bella didn't have much time to mope about the breakup since a month or so after Charlie had introduced her to Victoria. Bella had gone through a late version of a teenage rebellion. She drank, smoked, partied and decided it was time to improve her coital relations with some of her classmates.

He remembered her mentioning his old friend's younger brother Austin, who turned out to be her first. There was no relationship between them beyond sex. She'd met him after she decided to spend her college money on some motorcycles and two weeks after they were humping each other behind the school. She had a few other rumps with other boys, mostly guys who graduated the year before her. She'd refused to have any sort of physical relationship with the guys in her class for some inane reason.

Then she was finally introduced to Riley. They'd been friends ever since, but they'd also had their adventures in the bedroom. Both were too curious for their own good and had decided it would be interesting to have a go. It was an eye-opening experience for them both. For her she finally realized that her long ago ex-boyfriend was either lying to her or he was just woefully ignorant of all their sex related. He'd found that he had a liking for human-vampire interactions of that nature and had decided to gain better control of his thirst. Their adventures stopped immediately when she entered college, which neither minded since they had other ways to scratch the itch.

When Dan was finally told the 'family secret', Bella had told him of her interactions with Riley. It wasn't the best introduction but two centuries later and they were as close as brothers got and Bella had remained one of his best friends through it all.

"Riley, do me a favor and stop remembering how round my wife's ass was…" Dan said with a slight growl to his voice. Riley turned to him and shrugged unapologetically. Bella snorted when Dan reached over her to slap Riley over the head.

Bella stood, "Let's get one of those VIP lounge areas. We have plans to make."

The boys following obediently and soon they were seated in one of the covered areas overlooking the pool.

They sat for a while discussing their plan in hushed tones. They spent the rest of their afternoon preparing for that plan. There wasn't much to do, since they were going in their vampire regalia for a change. They'd debated whether they should've worn disguises but with their soon-to-be company being vampires that didn't seem like the best idea.

.

They found her. After months of searching, they'd finally found her. The time seemed insignificant when they looked back on it, but it was unusual for them to take so long to track someone. Dan was their ace, but Riley was their best tracker, he'd presided Victoria in the skill due to his natural affinity for the trait. Victoria had picked up the skill from James as a way to counter him during one of their famous games of hide and seek. After meeting Charlie she'd lost interest in the trait.

Bella had once joked that Charlie domesticated her. The humor didn't last long due to Victoria's determination to prove her wrong. The fruits of her labor resulted in the clan meeting the famous war lord Maria. Although Maria was no longer a war lord, her passion for conflict and destruction had curbed by the time the clan had met her. It was an explosive meeting that resulted in Bella removing the hand of one of the vampire and Riley hooking up with Maria. Suffice to say, the two clans were now allies.

The three Swans sat together in a dark corner of the underground vampire bar. It was an odd experience for them. Even though they'd been present during one of the Volturi's feeding sessions, this was something else. It was surprisingly more refined that the bloodbath that occurred in Volterra. Humans mingled with the vampires, it was unclear to the Swans whether the humans were aware of the situation at first. But the worry soon turned to surprise when they saw a vampire cut the palm of one of the human patrons, filling a wine glass with his blood before she gulped down the hot liquid.

The human looked to be in a daze, as if he were high. Most of the humans looked that way, but there was an occasional one who seemed very aware of their surroundings. They looked strangely like veterans of the club, with several scars on their arms or neck. Not bite marks, more like thin cuts. The array of humans among the large group of vampires were surprising. There was someone present to represent every age group, stereotype and race in the bar.

Although they weren't many vampires. They did looked well in control though, which would explained why the bar was even in existence. There was no bloodbath and if Bella could describe the scene before them, she'd say that it looked like something out of Hollywood.

It was a refreshing surprise though, to see their fellow vampires responding to blood in a civilized manner. There was no frenzy or snarling, they were all merely patrons enjoying themselves. Even when one of the vampires got a bit rough with one of the humans, two large vampires appeared beside them and led him outside. They returned without them and Bella wondered if they'd just killed him. She turned to Dan for the answer and he shook his head, saying that they banned him from the club for three months. That was apparently enough to make the vampire plead forgiveness and promised to never do it again.

"Are the humans…working here?" Riley whispered in confusion.

Bella had a sudden image of a woman dressed in provocative clothing with the words Blood whore written over her stomach. It was unsettling to say the least.

A blonde female vampire appeared before them with a smile on her face. She looked like a normal waitress, with black pants, a white button up and sensible shoes, only her eyes were red and she had artificial fangs in her mouth.

"Good evening, how may I assist you?" Her tone was polite but slightly robotic.

Bella came out of her stupor and smiled at the woman, "Hi, we're sort of new to this actually and we're wondering if you can help us along."

The vampire, whose name tag said 'Naomi', continued to smile politely at them as she nodded, "Of course. It can be startling for new comers. We pride ourselves in our hospitality. What is it you'd like to know?"

Bella was about to ask how this got started but decided that she'd let Dan do the digging and she'd ask later, "Well, my friend was curious to know if the humans worked here?"

"Oh, no. They come for the enjoyment and trill. We function mostly as a bar for humans, serving them refreshments when they need it. Willing giving blood to a vampire does have its effects after all. We do have rules obviously. No fights, no abuse to the humans, you will not grab at them if they don't want you too, no killings, no biting, no exceptions. You may bring your own human with you but it is your responsibility to protect them. If or when you chose to…indulge…you must leave the club. We are not reliable for any human loss in such a situation. We're all here to have fun after all."

As Naomi finished her monologue Bella looked around the bar again. True all the patrons looked like they were having fun, dancing, conversing, drinking.

"How do you keep order?" Riley asked curiously, "It can't be easy with our nature."

Naomi smiled at him while her eyes raked over his face and body, "Nothing a few muscles can't fix. So what will you have?"

"Uh…" Was their collective response. They'd already taken a few concentrates before coming to the bar so they weren't thirsty, but they couldn't just sit here without ordering something.

Naomi smiled again, "We have donated blood that we warm up and serve to those who aren't interested in mingling. Or I can ask one of the humans if they'd be willing to join you."

The trio looked to one another, Bella replied, "We'll take the donated blood. How do you serve it?"

Naomi grinned and winked, "Like wine. Would you like a bottle?"

Bella nodded.

"Any particular blood type?"

"O positive." Bella and Dan replied immediately ignoring Riley's request for AB positive.

Naomi did turn to him with a smile and informed him that they were out of that type before leaving. He pouted as he stared at her ass while she walked away.

"She's very…buxom." Bella commented when she noticed Riley's crocked grin as he ogled the waitress.

Dan shook his head but smiled at her as he pulled her closer. She leaned into him with a grin, watching Riley as he eyed almost every female in the club.

Dan leaned in close to her, giving her a kiss on the neck as he whispered, "Do you see her?"

Bella gave the slightest of nods and glanced to the dance floor. Abigail McKinnon was a terrible dancer, but she definitely knew how to enjoy the immortal life. She was sandwiched between two males, a human and a vampire, both completely enamored with her. Neither seemed to mind each other, focusing more on the woman gyrating between them.

"She's not the shield. The male is." Dan explained in a low tone, allowing only Bella and Riley to hear.

They didn't reply as Naomi had returned with their drinks. She'd even casually mentioned when she got off work to Riley, who grinned as he watched her sashay away.

"It's not strong but it's enough to stop me from finding them sooner."

"Can you break through?" Bella asked.

He sighed, "Not without alerting him. We should speak to them first. Only, they're part of the coven that started this club so that might be problematic."

They paused and poured themselves some blood before sipping it generously.

Bella swirled the blood in her glass, watching as the red liquid left a stain on the clear glass. Then she smirked, an idea forming in her head, "Maybe we can offer them a sample of the blood concentrates. The dissolvable ones."

Dan and Riley grinned at the idea but decided to wait before they called Naomi again. They finished their bottle of blood and gestured for their waitress. She glided over to them, more swing to her hips and a seductive smile aimed at Riley.

Dan casually paid the bill before he asked her if she could bring a mug of water and some shot glass. She nodded, a bit confused and went off. Less than a minute later she handed them the mug of water.

Riley then reached out and lightly pulled her to sit next to him as he pulled the mug closer to them. He placed one arm on the small of her back, gaining a smile from the blonde before he pulled out a small zip lock bag from his jacket. He waved it a bit at eye level, before shooting a smug grin to the waitress. Finished with the theatrics of impressing the vampire, he casually dumped five of the dissolvable concentrates into the mug and watched the water quickly change color and consistency.

His show had worked. Naomi was gaping at the mug as she leaned in and took a sniff.

"What?" Was all the managed to say.

Riley winked as he poured some of the red liquid into a shot glass before handing it to her. She eyed him skeptically before taking it and sipping lightly. Again her eyes widened and she found herself downing the whole glass, before turning to the strange group with awe in her eyes.

"What is this?" she asked after a full minute of gaping at the mug.

"A little something a friend of ours developed a while back." Bella said casually.

Naomi stared at her with her mouth slightly open, "It taste so real."

"Hm…" Riley agreed, "It works better than the original if you ask me. Keeps us sated for months."

"Months?" her tone was not skeptical.

Riley grinned and leaned back, removing his hand from her back, "Give or take a week."

"Maybe you should inform your employer. We'd love to make a business deal." Dan suggested, staring into her eyes as he did. He didn't have to use his power but it did help when she immediately nodded without argument.

"Take the mug with you." Bella added, gaining another nod. Naomi hurried off with the pitcher of artificial blood.

The three exchanged smug looks before they relaxed back into their chairs to wait for the proprietor.

.

**AHA I'm mean for stopping it here. But honestly, I now have to go write down some character notes for the new people that will be showing up. I honestly did not see that end part coming…sigh…why do I do this to myself?**

**Also, unedited. 'Cause… "I just can't." said in the most nasally stereotypical tone ever.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form the owner of recognizable characters. No, I do not own Twilight or its companion (Second Life of Bree Tanner) nor do I claim ownership over them. I do own characters and objects mentioned in this fic that you've never seen though._

_._

**Chapter 7**

.

Music filtered through the club in melodic waves, influencing the patrons easily. Those on the dance floor, both vampires and humans, were swaying to the rhythmic music. The three Swans almost found themselves distracted by the music as well.

It was only the arrival of three vampires, accompanied by Naomi the vampire waitress that kept them focused. The three vampires slid into seats in the lounge without preamble. Naomi remained on her feet. She bowed slightly to the group before walking off.

Two females and a male. All with matching ebony curly hair. There was a strange likeliness between the three, which made them look like siblings. That in itself was a rare thing in the vampire world. Not many siblings were turned together. Jane and Alec of the Volturi weren't only famous for their powers. The fact that they were indeed blood related was something that caused surprise in many vampires.

It wasn't the resemblance that made the Swans pause however. It was their shining golden eyes. Curiosity was obvious in their expression but there was also wariness.

The Swans found themselves astonished as they stared into the yellow eyes of the trio. For vampires who allowed others to feed on human blood in their bar, it was obviously a surprise to find out they were animal drinkers.

"Good evening." One of the females greeted. Her voice never betraying any emotion, something that Charlie and Victoria had perfected over the years, especially when dealing with the Volturi.

Riley was the one to return the greeting. Out of polite courtesy, Daniel didn't delve into their minds, but he did lock unto their mental frequencies to make sure he had a link to them if they needed it in the future. Of course, the black haired trio wouldn't know of such a link, all the more beneficial to the Swans.

"Introductions then," The female spoke again, "I am Nona, my sister Decima and brother Morta."

That proclamation did provoke a reaction in the Swans, however they were determined not to show it.

Bella turned her eyes to the frowning Morta, he eyed her for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, my parents longed for another daughter. Thus, they punished me with a female name for 'defying' them."

That did cause her to raise an eyebrow, especially when the two females laughed at his chagrin.

"I recognize those names…" Riley commented more to himself.

Nona nodded, "Of course you do. We were named after the _Parcae._"

Not sure she wanted to know how old these vampires were to be named after Roman deities, she kept silent and gave a nod of understanding. Riley took it upon himself to introduce them, negating to mention Bella and Daniel being mates, causing Bella to share a glance with Dan.

"Now. Naomi has presented something of interest to us. We are curious how you came about with such a discovery." Nona continued. Bella realized that she must be the oldest, or leader of the triplets. She found herself wondering if they were indeed triplets or merely siblings but knew better than to ask.

Riley spoke again, explaining the curiosity of their coven mate and how that led to the product they referred to as 'Blood Concentrates'.

"You are not willing to share the finer details of this product, I take it." Nona stated, it wasn't a question and she wasn't all that surprised. She carried on, not waiting for a reply from the Swans, "I'm assuming you are interested in forming a…business deal with us or you would not have presented this product to us."

"Yes," Daniel nodded, "On a trial basis of course. We are not presently capable of producing the pills in mass, but we can, in a few months perhaps. That is, if you are interested and if it proves beneficial to all parties involved."

"Hm…I admit, it is an intriguing product. However, we are not sure we're willing to form a partnership. That is, until we are sure of your integrity." It was Decima that spoke. Unlike Nona, her voice was soft, melodic and almost hypnotic. A tone always associated with succubi.

Nona nodded in agreement, "Yes. Our main concern in the Volturi. It wouldn't do for them to become involved in our business. They are very strict when it comes to human-vampire relations."

"Even with their so called 'new laws'." Morta commented with an exasperated eye roll.

"You are worried that we may inform the _kings_ of your establishment." Bella stated, "That would not benefit us in the slightest. We'd rather the Italians stay in Europe. Their involvement in our endeavors would be…challenging."

"How do you propose we prove our integrity?" Riley asked, shooting a warning stare at Bella. Her smile at the prospect of challenging the Volturi wasn't going to help them any.

The triplets stayed quiet for a full minute, sharing furtive glances ever so often.

"May we have a demonstration of this…concentrate?" Nona requested, tapping lightly on her leg.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere a bit more private." Daniel suggested, glancing questioningly at the other patrons.

Nona chuckled, "Worry not, we have ways of acquiring privacy in the most crowded venues."

The Swans noticed the small smile she sent to her brother but remained stoic to the exchange. However, they couldn't cover their reaction when Bella let out a startled yelp. Something had slammed against her shield. It was a passive attack, she could tell that much, since it didn't aimed specifically at her or her coven mates. In fact she could almost see it, a shimmer in the air, spreading everywhere but leaving their lounge area unaffected.

She felt Dan tighten his hold on her hand, a clear question in his eyes. She exhaled forcefully and shivered lightly when the shock of how similar, but not as unpleasant, the _shimmer_ felt.

The pair felt eyes on them and turned to see the ebony hair triplets watching them keenly.

Nona cocked her head to the side and smiled, "She's a shield? How interesting. How much does that make Decima?"

"Seven." Decima said with a cocky smile, which she turned to Morta.

He scowled at her and turned a glare to Bella, to which she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Nona clapped her hand down on his knee, which snapped him out of his mood. His expression changed to a pout.

"Our brother, in his infinite arrogance, once proclaimed that he is a god. Because no shield he had met through the centuries has been able to negate his ability. We've found six, seven now." Decima chuckled lightly.

"I was a stupid newborn. You can't hold that against me." Morta grimaced when his sisters continued to laugh at him.

Nona smirked as she addressed the Swans again, "The clincher is that two of those shields are presently here. Yourself Isabella and another in our coven."

Bella's eyes moved to find Abigail, but she was more focused on the vampire dancing with her. Nona followed her gaze and nodded.

"Very good. You can identify other shields, which means you are no newborn. Tell me, what caused your surprise when Morta released his gift?"

"The effect. It is similar to someone we know. Although, it is a more pleasant experience. For one, there is no…sickening…effect."

That caused the triplet to look surprised.

"Hm…you three are quite the mystery."

"Calling him powerful is a stretch." Riley muttered to himself, shivering at the thought of Fred's ability at its maximum power. It was unfortunate vampires could vomit, was his passing thought before he was drawn back into the conversation.

"We'll have time to familiarize ourselves in the future. On with the demonstration." Decima sighed, casually checking her watch.

Riley produced another packet of the concentrates and dropped a tablet into one of the glass bottle of water. Seconds after the water changed color and consistency, Nona picked up the bottle and sniffed at it. She swirled the liquid several times before taking a sip. With a nod she passed it to her siblings, who each took a sip.

"So it was no farce then. I was certain that Naomi had merely brought us a pitcher of blood diluted with water." Morta commented, while he continued to sip at the bottle.

"Ignore his callousness." Nona commented offhandedly, "Should we discuss cost?"

.

_Forks, Washington_

.

Charlie forced himself to keep from butchering the human in front of him. Bella, Riley and Dan were busy in New Orleans, striking up a partnership with the _Parcae. _Through the trio, they'd been able to contact Abigail. None of his clan members said much about the girl, only mentioning that they had in fact spoken to her.

The way Bella was smiling during that video call told him that they were up to something. He wouldn't be surprised if the girl showed up in Forks with them. He knew that Morta, the brother, would be coming to Forks, in order to meet the entirety of the Swan Clan. Dan mentioned that he was also interested in meeting Fred, to discuss the similarity in the power.

His problem was the arrival of a strange vampire. No. It was the man standing beside the Mayor of Forks, his so called _advisor, _George Moore. Charlie had been having meetings all week with the pair, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with refusing '_unsavory individuals' _into Forks.

When the man had spouted his bullshit about 'lower class' and 'degenerates' Charlie had almost ripped him open. Unfortunately, he doubted that the Mayor would appreciate the new paint job for his office. Instead, he listened quietly and observed the Mayor's reactions.

There was something missing in the equation and Charlie was determined to find the value of 'x'. It was only the following day that he'd had found some questioning information about the Mayor, which was covered up neatly. He found more. He found the reason why Mayor Finley wasn't saying a word against the man, why he simply sat in his chair and looked everywhere but Charlie's eyes.

George Moore was blackmailing him. It was a wonder the man hadn't taken the Mayor's job the moment he found out about Finley's affair with his male secretary. The fact that he was married to the former Mayor's daughter caused most problems, it wouldn't do for the public to realize that he'd only married her to get up in politics.

It was a shame in Charlie's book. Finley was born in a time where being gay wasn't cause for a hailstorm. He could have very well married a man and still gained popularity with the public. He was already a well-known figure in Forks before his marriage. Whatever led him to marry without love and for political gain would be his downfall. Unless Charlie did something about it.

George Moore was the problem however. Even if Charlie disliked the man greatly, he couldn't just kill him to get him out of the way. It would be too suspicious. He also had a wife and children. Charlie wasn't willing to impart such sadness on children.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to destroy the man's partisan career. The problem was that Moore was spotless. He'd never broken the law, cheated on his wife, abuse his kids, spat at the poor (even if he loathed _freeloaders)_.

The problem could easily be solved by Dan's involvement, but Charlie wanted some excitement as well and was determined cull this man's influence.

Ignoring Moore completely, Charlie continued to entice the Mayor to dinner with him and _Gwen._ A dinner without his wife or Moore. It didn't take long for Finley to agree, completely ignoring his complaining advisor.

The dinner turned out to be beneficial. Unfortunately, Mayor Finley had left the restaurant a bit paler. He left thinking that he'd escaped one shark for another, only this one was bigger and had more teeth. How Charles Swan knew about his affair wasn't something he wanted to ask. He was just hoping that by aligning himself with Swan he would finally be rid of Moore and his influence.

Victoria reached over to brush her fingers across Charlie's chin, "Well done."

Charlie merely winked at her, "Bree does love a good set up. This will distract her from Uni."

"Hm…" Victoria agreed, "It's such a shame. Moore always looked like he was in love with his wife. I don't know what would lead him to cheating."

Charlie couldn't help his smirk, "It's poetic though, don't you think?"

"Sweet justice and all that. Let's go to our penthouse. We've been separated all week. I need my man."

He really couldn't argue with that logic.

.

Charlie had to admit, there really was no resemblance between Bella and Abigail. Seeing them stand beside each other was all the evidence he needed. They may had had similar hair color and eyes (whilst human), but seeing them as vampires was another story.

Bella was obviously older, having been turned at the age of twenty seven. Her features were more angular, her eyes narrow when compared to Abigail's doe eyes. It was probably due to the age gap, because Abigail did look somewhat similar to Bella at that age.

There was also their physique. While Abigail was quite curvy, something that Bella hadn't managed until early adulthood, she wasn't as lean as Bella was. Abigail was an early bloomer compared to Bella. But even so, Bella had a more womanly body, although not as soft as she was as a human due to all the exercises she put herself through. That was where the notable difference was as well. Although they were almost the same height, Bella beating the younger girl off by a few centimeters.

He found himself rubbing his chin, trying to remember details of Bella at seventeen.

"Rosalie Hale?" His mate's voice drew him from his musings.

Abigail nodded, her eyebrows furrowed at the shock on the Swans faces, "Yes. I said that already."

"Rosalie Hale was the one that tracked you down and helped you with being a vampire?" Victoria asked again.

Bella was fighting back a smile, she had a similar reaction to Abigail's claims.

"For fuck's sake. YES, ROSALIE FUCKING HALE HELPED ME!"

"Calm down Abby." Morta sighed, he didn't seem interested in the conversation. In fact, he seemed outright offended that his sister's had asked him to come to Forks to meet Fred, only for said vampire to be absent at the first meeting.

Abigail exhaled loudly and nodded, "She found me a week after that jackass attacked me. She explained everything. Even why he targeted me." She glanced at Bella, who shrugged indifferently.

"Well, at least one of them is smart." Victoria commented.

"Hm…hold on Vic, she isn't done." Bella grinned impishly, "Apparently, Rosalie isn't the only one that contacted her. Jasper and Alice came across her a few months later…"

"They said assward had been tracking me and they were trying to through him off. They would call to check up on me once in a while, to make sure I was far away from _him_."

"How didn't you see this Daniel?" Charlie asked in a stiff tone.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "I didn't dig deeper than necessary. I was just checking to see if they'd in fact changed her. After I saw the memories of her change, I just stopped."

"Such actions can be disastrous. Never let it happen again."

Dan frowned but nodded dejectedly at the reprimand.

"I suppose you aren't interested in having the Volturi rain down terror on the Cullens then." Riley quipped with a chuckle.

Abigail smirked, "Well, not all of them. I'd like to deal with the jackass myself."

"Perhaps," Charlie began, he glanced at her and cocked his head to the side, "You should contact his coven leader. Or Hale."

Abigail scowled, "Rosalie, yes. I don't want anything to do with Carlisle Cullen."

"I'd like to meet this…Carlisle." Morta suddenly spoke, a sly smile on his lips.

Several eyes narrowed at him, including Abigail's.

"Why?" She asked crossly.

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Just curious. It's rare to come across a vampire who feeds on animals, like my siblings and I."

"They don't feed on animals just for convenience. Well not entirely. When you don't have to deal with humans, you feed on them. The Cullens have a strict 'only animals' diet."

Morta's face twisted in slight disgust, "Why would they limit themselves? Even from a moral standpoint, can they not ingest your remarkable little pills?"

"They are unaware of them and we'd like it to remain that way." Charlie said tensely, "Besides, they still would not accept the pills, seeing that it is an equivalent to _human_ blood."

Bella shifted closer to Charlie, who was sitting at his desk, "They are constantly in contact with humans. Having yellow eyes as opposed to red is fitting."

Morta sighed dramatically and dropped himself into one of the couches in Charlie's office, "Honestly, being morally ambiguous is so much easier."

"_A moral system valid for all is basically immoral._" Every eye turned to Riley in surprise. Sometimes it was easy for the clan to forget that he was the philosopher of their group. Every time he opened his mouth, they forgot that he was smart. But then he'd say something so profound, they found themselves wondering if it was merely a fluke or he was indeed intellectual.

"Nietzsche." Charlie said with a nod. He returned his attention to Morta, "You have been made aware of our rules for staying in Forks?"

Morta side-eyed Charlie as he adjusted the cuffs of his jacket, "No feeding on the humans or animals within the walls of Forks or the Protected Areas surrounding Forks. Worry not my friend, I find myself quite sated."

Charlie stood, holding his tablet in one hand as he tapped at the screen, "You two have several choices of where you will be staying during your visit. There are several penthouses, apartments and houses throughout the city available. There is also our main house in the Northern district. All are sparsely populated by humans, so you would be able to move freely."

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't want to keep a closer eye on us." Morta grinned impishly.

"Until you give us reason to not trust you, you are free to move about the city as you please. You are guests, not prisoners." Victoria said in a firm tone.

Bella chuckled lightly, "And none of us are interested in better babysitters."

"And if we have to hunt?" Abigail asked carefully.

"You will do so out of the city limits. Seattle would be a prime hunting spot. Vancouver as well. But, you should know that concentrates will be provided for you if the need arises."

"Well then," Morta grinned as he returned to his feet, "Shall we go house hunting then?" He threw his hand over Abigail's shoulder, who glowered and hit his arm away.

"I'll go with you." Victoria said sternly, as she moved to leave the room. The two visitors glanced at each other before following the red head. Neither was sure they could win an argument against the woman. At least not one with all limbs intact.

The rest of the clan waited for several minutes until they heard the three vampires leave the building.

Bella turned eager eyes to Charlie, "How are they?"

Charlie smiled softly as her, "All in good health. They've been coping. There has been a noticeable different since we removed those dreadful _marks_."

"And what news of their _handlers_? The ones who're still alive."

His face hardened, "Charles and Makenna have been busy. There were several other…sects in Seattle, three more in Portland. They can't kill them all, which means we have to contact the local Police in each case. We will off course make sizable donations to the rehabilitations of the victims."

Bella folded her arms and frowned, "Well, that's understandable. We can't swoop in and kill all the bad guys, rescue the damsels and make it somewhat legal."

"But we will back the venture fully. I will not allow these…_people…_to get away with just a fine. I've already contacted several NGOs that works to eradicate this crime. Victoria will be attending the Annual Human Rights conference in Chicago next month. Hopefully, we'll find a human representative by then who we can publically align ourselves with."

"And what off the outer gates prohibition issue?" Dan asked.

"It will be solved by this time next week. Hopefully."

Riley cocked his head to the side, "So you convinced the mayor, then?"

Charlie smirked, "He didn't really have another option. Of course he isn't aware of the method I'm planning to use. He's only interested in getting out of Moore's influence."

"Politicians." Bella grumbled in disgust, she shook her head, "So can I go see the girls now?"

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded, "Of course. Fred should be there…As well as Carlisle."

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Why is he there?"

"The girls appreciate his company…his and his wife's."

"Motherfucker…" Bella and Riley groaned. Dan chuckled heartily at their expressions.

"What the fuck Charlie!" Bella exclaimed in frustration, "This is going a bit far."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Did you forget the conversation we had some weeks ago about the Cullens? You need to talk to th—"

"Charlie, the amount of fucks I give about those morons is literally nonexistent. There is no air to clear. I don't blame them for anything."

Dan moved closer to her and place a hand on her back, "Maybe they should hear that from you."

She groaned loudly and let her head fall forward, "God…Fine! I'll _talk_ to them."

Dan grinned widely and kissed her hair, "You knew it was coming."

She elbowed him hard, "I didn't expect I'd have to force a smile so soon."

Dan laughed at her expense, ignoring her glare he teased, "But you have such a lovely smile babe."

"Daniel McGregor—"

Riley cackled loudly, "Oh full name man. You're in deep shit!"

"Shut up Riley." Charlie, Dan and Bella said at the same time.

.

**_It's been a while. Don't know what this took so long. I've been trying to write this chapter for a week and a half…_**

**_Also, this story is now featured on Betterintexasfiction. You guys should check out his website if you haven't already. Man can write! You'll love it believe me. He's also on FFN as betterintexas. Check it out._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form the owner of recognizable characters. No, I do not own Twilight or its companion (Second Life of Bree Tanner) nor do I claim ownership over them. I do own characters and objects mentioned in this fic that you've never seen though._

.

**Chapter 8**

.

She lied. She blamed them. For their carelessness, for callously leaving her knowing that she would be broken after and for their pretentious nature. They refused to accept who and what they were. She had no problem with their diet, they could feed off of puppies for all she cared. Actually, she would probably want to kill them more for killing puppies.

No, their diet was their business. But to act like that was the only 'proper' way a vampire could live was upsetting. She'd remembered detailed memories of her human life. She remembered how all of her interaction with the Cullen coven had almost seem carefully orchestrated. Almost as if to make her look upon them with awe and anticipation. How they'd broadcasted their _vegetarian_ lifestyle to her, it was sickening every time she looked back on it.

None of them seemed satisfied with their existence. Even though most of them had mates, someone who loved them no matter what. It wasn't so much of their self-loathing, it was how they were adamant in their pretend _human_ lies.

They'd even managed to make her glorify their lifestyles while she was human. They'd promised her so much. Shown her so much. And then they left. Left without so much as a 'Toodles sweetcheeks. It was nice knowin' ya'.

They'd even allowed something similar to happen to another human girl. That pissed her off even more. Sure some of them had tried to rectify the situation by making her their progeny. But that was after the damage was done.

Bella sighed heavily. No. Abigail was flourishing as a vampire, much like herself. Her change wasn't ideal, but it paved the way for her. Her human life wasn't a good one. While Bella had her father, then Victoria, Riley and Bree —Abigail had no one.

Her foster home wasn't the best environment for a teenage girl. Her school life wasn't different. She was bullied, which led to a lot of fights and detentions. To make matters worse, she had to deal with Edward Fucking Cullen obsessing over her.

Abigail's life with the _Parcae_ was good. The _decent_ Cullens may have helped her in her earlier years, but the Parcae had giving her strength. She wasn't dependent on them, like how she felt with Rosalie, or Jasper and Alice. All had offered her money, cloths, given her places to stay when she needed. Jasper had even introduced her to two of his old comrades, Peter and Charlotte, who had been a saving grace for her numerous times. Especially since they were human drinkers like herself.

Abigail McKinnon held no ill will towards most of the Cullens.

Isabella Swan-McGregor was a different story. Those fuckers had left her high and dry, knowing that a vampire would be after her and not one of them had returned to make sure she was lying in pieces in the forest behind her house. She had to admit she felt a bit slighted and somewhat jealous of their actions towards Abigail. She was thankful though. At least they learned from past mistakes.

She huffed loudly, her eyes trained on the passing trees. She had her chin propped on the arm rest of the passenger seat of their car. She and Daniel were heading to the house to see the girls. He was driving, which only annoyed her more.

"Quit pouting." Dan teased lightly, he reached over to hold her hand. She swatted his hand away.

She growled a response, causing him to sigh in pique.

"You do know I only suggested you do this for your own good, right?"

She turned steely eyes to him, which softened the moment she saw his worried expression. Sitting up, she continued to stare at him, "I know you probably think this is a way for me to get closure or some such shit."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, "Some such shit." He shook his head and chuckled, "In a way, yes. I want you to get rid of this anger you have towards them. I won't deny it's well placed. Believe me, I'm having a hard time not killing the lot myself…"

She scoffed at that and rolled her eyes, "Don't patronize me Dan."

"I'm not." He said a bit sharply, "Don't forget, I have to listen to their mental moaning and complaints about you. It was somewhat entertaining at first. Now it's just annoying."

"My talking to any of them won't make much of a difference. It would probably make it worst. They'll probably think we're _friends_ after." She felt a shudder go through her. A very unpleasant shudder.

"You spoke well enough with Whitlock." Dan said with a playful smirk, "Should I be worried?"

She glared at him, "I had to get him to cooperate. Being nice to him seemed like a good way to do it. And how the hell do you know about that…fucking Bree."

He chuckled and shrugged, "Bella, my sweets, my smuckums, my do—"

"Dan!" She cut him off with a snarl, causing him to laugh louder.

"How about this. You talk to the _leaders_ at least and then we can take a vacation. We can make that trip to the Caribbean we had planned for next year."

She shook her head, "As appealing as a vacation sounds, we have the girls to deal with first. I want to make sure they're all back on their feet before I take a vacation again."

"Good point. I have to say, I'm a bit excited to meet them." Dan said when they finally pulled into the front gates. They found themselves in front of the house soon after and neither wasted time in exiting the vehicle and running into the house.

They followed the sounds of heartbeats and voices and came upon the girls in the large living room looking out to the forest behind the house. They were cuddled into the plush sofa, watching a movie of some sort of the Holo-TV. Sitting between them was Rosalie and Alice Cullen.

Dan took one look at Bella and groaned inwardly. Charlie was a fucking liar. Chiming into the mental frequencies in the house, he realized that these two weren't the only Cullens present. Esme was in the kitchen. He heard Carlisle on the second floor speaking lightly with Fred. And several more voices were heard in the backyard by the kitchen.

"Fuck." He groaned as he took in Bella's expression, her eyes were hooded by something akin to dark intentions, her lips were pulled in a thin hard line. Her shoulders were tense and her fists were clinched.

He took a step closer to her, his arms moving to encircle her waist. She leaned back against him, which was a good sign. That meant she was trying to calm herself. He doubted she'd stay calm when the others entered the house. Then he felt her stiffen. She was finally paying attention to all the scents in the house. All the vampire scents.

He knew the two vampire females had heard them enter, but neither bothered to look over their shoulders. None of the humans heard their entrance, not even the soft sound of the front door opening.

"Melanie." Bella said softly, sure that the humans would hear her.

Melanie did in fact hear, jumped to her feet and spun around to face them. She let out a jovial cry and ran over to Bella and Dan, completely ignoring Daniel as she threw her arms over Bella in a hug. Dan removed his arm from Bella's waist in time for the embrace and took a step back to give them space.

"Thank you." Melanie whispered as she pulled away from the hug.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but smiled, "You're welcome. But—"

"I don't think I fully thanked you for what you did for us. These past two weeks have been amazing."

Bella reached over and wiped the tears that had fallen from the human girl's face, "You're welcome."

Melanie stared at her with a look of awe before she stepped back, fidgeting lightly at the sweater she was wearing, "You're…wow…I can't believe I missed it. You're gorgeous. Red is so your color."

Bella chuckled warmly and brushed her hair off of her shoulders, "Thanks." She felt Dan wrap his arm around her again as he sighed in content.

"She is quite ravishing." He said in a besotted tone. Bella rolled her eyes, especially at Mel's expression of surprise. Humans weren't very attentive sometimes.

"Melanie…and ladies," She called out to the other girls who were watching them with a mixture of emotions, "I bestow you the honor of meeting my mate, Daniel." Her tone was just as teasing as Dan's, which only caused him to grin broadly at the blushing humans.

"Mate? Rosalie told us about that. That means he's your soul mate, right?" Allie, if Bella remembered correctly (and she did), said. Allie was short, tan and blonde. Her dark eyes was often downcast when Bella spoke to her. It was a surprise to hear her actually speak.

"Soul mate. Fitting." Dan said with a flirty grin. Allie's blush deepened and she let her eyes drop to the ground. Dan chuckled and shook his head, surprised by the gesture altogether. He hadn't expected blushing teenagers when he'd heard of the girls. But even through their blushes, he could see the hardness in their eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to delve into the minds, not unless he was willing to deal with the consequences of removing unsavory memories. It wasn't such a bad thing, but it would have adverse effects on the girls. Something he wasn't willing to risk.

Bella glared lightly at him, before turning a softer gaze to the girls, "Yes, a mate is something akin to a soul mate."

"You'll be together forever. That's so romantic." It was Nanda who spoke that time, she was making swooning noises to Dena, who was sitting beside her.

Rosalie cleared her throat, not liking the fact that she was being ignored.

Bella turned a raised eyebrow to her and Alice, "Rosalie, Alice. I see the Cullens have taken over our house."

Esme entered the room with a platter of snacks, she smiled uneasily at Bella and Dan, "We didn't mean to intrude really. Charlie mentioned that the girls might like some company, so Rose, Alice and I decided to come over. We've been helping them to figure out what they want to do now. Carlisle had some medical issues to discuss with Fred."

"And the hooligans in our backyard?" Bella asked with a strained tone.

Melanie sensed the slight hostility between the vampires and cleared her throat, "Um…the guys are building a greenhouse for us. So we can garden. I know we can't stay here forever but we wanted to make sure we help at least."

Bella turned to her with a much softer expression, she smiled, "Mel…you all can stay here as long as you want. Hell, you can take the damn house. Redecorate if you want."

Melanie had a hopeful look in her eyes as she glanced at the other girls. They were all mirroring her expression. She turned back to Bella, "We really don't want to impose though."

Bella sighed as she sensed the problem, "You know we don't see you as charity cases, right?"

"Um…"

"How about you all focus on getting healthier and figure out what you'd like to do, then we'll talk about living arrangements." Dan piped in, "Until then though, we have no problems with helping you girls in any way we can."

All the females turned to look at him in appreciation, even the vampires.

"Have you guys been into town yet?" Bella asked as she moved to sit on a free chair. Dan moved to stand behind the chair, he leaned over to rest his arms on the back of the chair, looking very interested in the conversation.

Mel was the one to answer again, "No. Uh, we want to wait a bit."

Bella nodded, expecting as much. She doubted they would be comfortable enough to venture into town alone.

"But Esme both groceries and clothes for us." Nanda piped in.

Bella glanced at Esme and nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

Esme beamed at the words, only making Bella regret it all the more. Dan smiled lightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bella stood suddenly and gestured to the TV, "Why don't you get back to your movie. We can talk after. I'm going to see what's going on in my yard."

Dan sighed and stood straighter as well.

"Uh…" Mel suddenly stood, a look of panic on her face. Bella turned questioning eyes to her.

"Don't…don't kill them. They just want to help." She said in an almost pleading voice causing Bella to stiffen. Dan closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Bella said in slight frustration, "Why would I kill them?"

Dan opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored him. He could see the tension rolling off of the Cullen females.

"I, uh. No reason. Just. Uh. Nevermind." Mel fell back in her seat and looked everywhere but at Bella.

Bella stayed silent for a while, her fist tightening severely. Finally she let out a loud breath and unclenched her fists, "I'm not going to kill them."

Dan watched her carefully, especially her clinched teeth and tense jaw. He sighed, well there went his plan to make her sit and have a civilized conversation with them.

She didn't bother waiting for Mel's response. Turning on her heel she matched out of the room, Dan hot on her heels.

They exited the house through the kitchen French doors and found their other house guests.

Bella stayed on the back patio, watching as Jasper and Emmett blurred around, constructing the frame of the greenhouse. She glanced to the side and saw Edward looking over some papers, probably the plans for the structure. She turned back to the others and found them standing staring at her, with odd expressions. It almost appeared hopeful. Her lips thinned again.

"Why are you shirtless? Do you want to give the humans a heart attack?" She asked crossly, her arms folded in front of her. Dan was wondering the same thing. He'd moved to stand beside Bella, critically looking over the work that the vampires were doing.

Emmett, in his infinite stupidity, flexed his muscles and grinned impishly at Bella, "What, don't like what you see?"

Jasper on the other hand picked up his brother's discarded t-shirt and threw it at him before turning his eyes back to Bella and Daniel. He held the man's gaze for a moment expecting him to look away. After all, he himself was only wearing a vest, thus exposing all of his scars.

Surprisingly it was Bella who brought up the subject, "Seems the stories of the legendary _Major_ proves factual. Tell me, how does one go from being a famed war lord to a pit—"

Dan cut her off suddenly, "I'm assuming Charlie knows about this little project." He knew the answer of course but didn't know how else to cut his mate off. She was already in a bad mood and he wasn't willing to let her get into a fight, especially since he'd have to join in as well. Fighting with humans nearby wasn't the brightest idea.

Jasper replied, his tone just as tense as Bella's, "Yes." The fact that the man could relate so much emotion in that one word was testament to something. Whether it was bad or good remained a mystery.

"May I assist?" Dan asked after a few seconds. He give a glance to Bella's left eye twitched slightly.

"The more the merrier. Eddiekins isn't the best with a hammer. In fact, he sucks." That was Emmett of course. The man was completely oblivious to the tension in the air, or he chose to ignore it.

Dan's lips twitched slightly when he saw the glare Edward was directing to him and Emmett.

Bella saw it and rolled her eyes, instead she focused on Jasper, her eyes narrowed slightly before her expression suddenly went flat.

"Have fun. I have to work to do." She said to Dan as she planted a kiss to his lips, making him grin roguishly.

Dan pulled her close to let the kiss linger before sighing and letting her go, "Okay. Work hard."

"Play harder." Bella quipped as she walked back into the house.

Dan turned back to the yard and clapped his hands together, "This should be interesting. Have you boys ever heard the one about the…"

Bella groaned on her way up the stairs. She pitied the Cullen boys. Daniel's jokes left a lot to be desired and she was sure by the end of this little…whatever it was…he would ring them dry.

She ignored the smile she got from Esme on her way to the staircase, grumbling about how devious her father was. She found Fred and Carlisle in the house office, looking over some digital files on the holo-screen of the computer.

The two men looked at her upon her entrance. Fred looked like the cat that caught the canary, while Carlisle couldn't contain the contented smile on his face. It disgusted her. This entire situation disgusted her.

Was this her father's way of punishing her for all the trouble she give him through the years? She did apologize for most, some…okay maybe four or five.

This was outrageous!

"Fred, is there anything you need to tell me about the girls?"

She noticed the slightly disappointed smile on Carlisle's face and held back a snarl.

Fred noticed the tension in her shoulders and nodded, "They're all healthy now. There was a few cases of malnutrition, some bruises, scarring. Allie had some internal bleeding, but she'll be fine. There were signs of past fractures in all of them. No broken bones thankfully. Surprisingly, there was no sign of any STIs for any of them. Melanie said that they were _instructed _to use protection, always. The tattoo removal went well. They're now free of those things."

Bella's eyes hardened at the mention of the marks, "Humans can be cruel. I'm glad they are healthy. What about their mental health?"

That caused Fred to sigh sadly, "We might have to consider bringing in some help in that department. I've already contacted a human psychiatrist who specializes in such cases. She'll stay silent of the circumstances surrounding the girls for the right price."

Bella nodded, she expectedly something excessive. PTSD was an obvious side effect for sex workers. She'd wondered when she first told the girls what they were, if their ease of understanding wasn't due to Jasper's influence but because of some dissociative disorder. It was all too possible.

"What signs are they showing?" she asked quietly.

Carlisle frowned at her unreadable expression.

Fred rubbed his forehead lightly and started listing off most of the known effects of their prior profession.

"So they haven't been sleeping well."

Fred nodded a confirmation and glanced at Carlisle before turning his eyes back to Bella, "No. Their eating pattern has improved. But sleeping is a problem. Valorie, Jennifer and Kathleen have had several panic attacks. Usually in the night. Jessi showed some signs of withdrawal. Apparently she was the only one who depended solely on drugs to get through her ordeal. The others had some on them but would only use it unless necessary."

"How's Jessi doing now? She didn't say much when I saw her earlier." Her tone was worried. Helping an addict would only work if they wanted it. It had only been two weeks since they found the girls, which meant Jessi was in the earlier stages of withdrawal.

"The others are helping her. But she's distanced herself. She's been irritable, which isn't a surprise. It will get worse before it gets better."

Bella nodded at that and moved further into the room to peer out the window looking onto the backyard. She shook her head when she saw Dan with the Cullens, without his shirt.

"I suppose, being vampires we can help her along with the addiction. We all know what it's like to obsess over something to the point of insanity." She turned away from the window, bracing against the frame. She noticed Carlisle watching her keenly, with a slight frown.

"Jasper has attempted to help, since he is the only one the family that ever had interest in the human mind." He paused before he continued, "There is Edward, of course. But I know you won't be comfortable with him delving into her mind."

Bella ignored his latter statement, "How did Jasper try to help?"

"He studied psychology once or twice in his years. He also had difficulty…_adjusting_…to our lifestyle when he joined or coven. I believe he might be more understanding of the circumstances."

"He lived on human blood for years and then he attempted to cull that diet entirely in a matter of months. He had trouble _adjusting_ because of all of your own thirst coupled with his own." Bella said harshly, not caring that she made him cringe.

"How do you know about Jasper's past?"

"Carlisle, please don't color me ignorant. I've been a vampire for over two centuries. Don't you think I'd ask around about the first vampires I came across? I have to say, I was surprised when I learned of Jasper's history."

Fred scoffed, "Please, you had a gleam of awe in your eyes."

She sent a heated glare to him, silencing him immediately. She turned her eyes back to Carlisle, it hadn't softened much, "As I was saying. He had trouble with your diet because he had to process not only his own thirst but your entire coven as well. Come on Doctor, you can't tell me you haven't thought of this. He is an empath. He can feel all of our thirst. He could feel Edward's thirst for my blood when I was human and he hadn't attacked me once. Until my eighteenth birthday of course."

Carlisle had a pained expression on his face, he opened his mouth to apologize but Bella silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Apologize and I might throw you threw a fucking window. It's in the past. Leave it there. Hakuna Matata or whatever."

Carlisle sighed, he knew what he was about to say was going to anger her, but she was already there so what was the point. He was also hoping she'd refrain herself for the humans' sake.

"You are still angry."

Fred grimaced and immediately stood to intercept Bella, only to find that she was still standing at the window, looking out. He glanced through the window and rolled his eyes. Daniel was standing on the partially finished roof of the greenhouse, making kissy faces at her.

She closed her eyes, inhaled slowly then smiled at him as she reopened her eyes. She mouthed, '_You're a moron'._ To him before turning to face the Cullen patriarch.

"Angry no. Annoyed, likely. I won't lie, I was angry for a while after your coven left. But I can't disagree that it was the best decision you and your coven made that involved me."

Carlisle nodded, not sure he fully believed her. He could understand why she would be annoyed. It seemed that Edward hadn't quite gotten over her. It should have been obvious through the years. He'd had hope all those years ago when Edward and told him of Abigail McKinnon. Only for that hope to go up in flames, along with some of his patience. It took only Rosalie angrily telling him of the girl's resemblance to Bella for him to realize that his son had taking his obsession to another level. But he had to take some blame, he'd encouraged Edward. He turned a blind eye. Something that led to a girl's life being taken from her.

Bella noticed his pained expression and resisted bashing her head against the window. Maybe she could settle for his.

"Carlisle, do me a favor and stop with the fucking self-loathing. Spending eternity pining over what you could have done differently won't help any of us." She said bitterly, angry at herself for not getting this conversation out of the way weeks ago. She really hated when her husband was right.

Noticing his expression changed to one of hopefulness made her growl loudly, startling almost all of the vampires in the house (if the gasps downstairs meant anything).

"This does not mean we are friends. Hell not even acquaintances. Charlie can be chummy with you as much as he wants. But I won't entertain the notion." Her words were harsh but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Bella, can you ever see us being…acquaintances in the future. We have eternity after all."

"Maybe in the next millennia, when you get control of the snarling fucker downstairs." She harshly jerked her chin in the direction of the backyard. She moved aside to let Carlisle look through.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Edward being pinned down by Emmett as he snarled at Daniel, who was standing nonchalantly with a hammer in his hands. He was smiling mockingly at Edward.

"It seems like he doesn't appreciate some of the stories about my college days." Dan said noncommittally as he glanced over her shoulder to look up to the window.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIK—" He was cut off by Emmett slamming his face to the ground.

"Man, Eddie, do yourself a favor and shut up." Emmett said warningly. He looked up and was surprised to find Carlisle, Bella and Fred on the patio moving towards them.

Bella walked over to stand beside Dan and Jasper, both were looking at Edward with no emotion. She glanced at Dan and raised an eyebrow in question.

Dan shrugged, "Emmett wanted to know how we met."

She wasn't sure how that turned out to anger the pounce. She looked on as Emmett helped Edward up to his feet. Carlisle moved towards them, his expression hard, "What are you _doing_?"

Bella was actually surprised to hear the usually composed doctor hiss angrily. Seemed like he did in fact have some iron in his back bone.

Edward let his head drop to the ground, his shoulders shagged drastically, "I'm sorry Carlisle. I lost my composure."

Bella wondered if he'd often used that tactic against the doctor. It was childish really. He should have stood rod straight, accepting punishment, not look like he drew on the walls with his crayons knowing mommy didn't want him too.

Emmett looked at her apologetically, while Jasper appeared to be fighting a glare aimed at his mind reader brother.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Carlisle said harshly. That probably wasn't what Edward expected to hear, he looked up at Carlisle with offense in his eyes.

Dan bit his lip to hold in his laugh as he leaned against Bella. She side eyed him and wanted desperately to slap him over the head. Here he was telling her to try to act civil towards the Cullens when he was freely enjoying teasing them.

"Edward, I will not tell you what is the right thing to do. You are over three centuries old. You should be mature enough to handle this situation better. The sole fact that I still have to reprimand you for acting like this is deplorable."

"Damn." Fred drawled from his spot on the patio, "Talk about a dressing down."

Bella and Dan silenced him with equally terrifying glares. They thanked the gods that Riley wasn't there. He would have too much fun with this.

Bella wondered if she should suggest he remove a limb to teach him a lesson. Victoria had used that tactic to control Riley, Fred and Bree as newborns, since they had enough trouble listening. Thankfully Charlie had taken over training the newborns when it was her and Dan's turn. He did remove a limb or two when they got out of hand. But not as excessive as Victoria. Woman was vicious.

To their surprise, Edward turned to Daniel and spoke stiffly, "I apologize for my distasteful behavior towards you."

"Sure." Dan said evenly, knowing that the apology was far from sincere.

"I…I will be leaving now." He said stiffly, his eyes drifted to Bella. She wasn't sure why he was staring at her expectantly. Did he think she was going to ask him to stay?

She met his stare evenly, not a hint of emotion in her eyes. With a sigh of frustration, he turned on his heel, muttering to himself, "So stubborn."

That made her snarl ferociously, "Hey Edward."

As expected he immediately turned to face her, his eyes shining with smug satisfaction.

"Next time you upset me or my mate, I won't bother putting your head in a bag. I'll burn it." She said with a low growl.

She took pleasure in the surprised expressions on all of the Cullen men. Edward cringed and ran without another word.

Carlisle turned to Bella and Daniel to apologized, only to see them walking through the French doors into the house. Fred looked at him shrugged and followed his clan mates.

"Eddie always has to fuck shit up." Emmett said sourly as he watched Bella and Dan leave, "And I was having so much fun with Dan. I can see why Bella likes him."

Jasper hummed his agreement, "He is decent. And he loves her."

Carlisle turned to him with surprise in his eyes, "You can feel his emotions?"

Jasper shook his head, "I don't need to read emotions to know that Carlisle. When he talks about her, I can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice."

"Yeah man. I see it too." Emmett agreed heartily as he picked up the hammer to resume his work. Carlisle watched him for a few seconds, wondering what life would be like is he could easily forget his problems like Emmett.

With a shallow sigh, he turned his eyes to Jasper, "I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't do something…idiotic."

Jasper nodded and watched as his coven leader ran behind their wayward sheep.

.

Dan watched Bella from the corner of his eyes as she talked to the girls. He was standing in the archway with Fred, who was conversing lightly with Esme Cullen. He could see what Bella meant by becoming easily captivated by the Cullens. But, he wasn't sure if he would use the word _captivated_.

Marcus Volturi had said it better. The Cullens were a curious bunch. Their diet in of itself turned heads. It was easy to be interested in them. But after a while, the illusion faded and you saw the cracks in the picture perfect lifestyle.

He watched as the other two Cullen females interacted with the humans. They kept their distance, barely touching the girls and only when necessary would they make physical contact. Bella on the other hand was sitting in between them on the couch, talking happily as she painted the nails of one of the girls, Dena.

Another was brushing her hair animatedly, admiring its silkiness. Bella would often glance over her shoulder at the girl and smile tenderly.

His eyes moved back to Rosalie and Alice. For vampires who prided themselves in their ability to interact freely with humans, they were doing a piss poor job.

"So, how do you turn into a vampire? Do you exchange blood or something?" Nanda was the one to ask the question. All of the Cullens in the room immediately stiffened, making Dan's eyes droop in irritation.

"No blood exchange," Bella said with a hearty laugh, she ignored the wide eyed expression on Rosalie, Alice and Esme's faces, "We're venomous. When we bite a human and allow enough venom to transfer, they turn in three to five days. It isn't a pleasant experience though. In fact, it one of the most painful things I've experience in my life."

"We know about pain."

Bella's eyes drifted to Jessi, who was sitting the farthest away, closer to the window.

"I'm sure you know pain all too well." Bella stated softly, "How about we continue the conversation of turning when all of you are back on your feet?"

"And what exactly does 'back on our feet' mean?" Jessi asked harshly, her eyes glaring at Bella.

Bella didn't want to be harsh to any of them but she knew she had to, "Until you're all completely healthy and has experience what life _should _be. If you can all get a normal job and enjoy your human lives and find you want something different, then we'll talk about the change."

"Bella…" Melanie trailed off, "Are you saying that you'd consider turning us?"

Bella stared into Melanie's eyes, "If that's what you want. But I can't say I wouldn't like for you to at least see the wonders of a human life first. But, if that's what you want. We'll give it to you."

Noticing Rosalie about to open her mouth, Dan piped in, "It won't be easy though. That's why we want you all to be healthy and to overcome the usual hurdles of being human."

"Also, I know some of you aren't even eighteen yet." Fred piped in, "Believe me, being stuck as a teenager for eternity isn't something you want. Bella and Dan were lucky. They got to enjoy their human days before they accepted the change."

Mel's eyes turned to Dan's then Bella's obvious curiosity in them.

Ugh. Leave it to the human to force her into a situation she didn't appreciate. Bella would rather to tell her story away from Cullen ears. Unfortunately, Fate was a mean ass bitch. She could always refuse to tell the story.

Ah fuck it. She didn't care anymore.

"Dan and I met in college. He was so obsessed with me." She said with a teasing smile in his direction. The girls all giggled, even Rosalie had a slight smile on her face.

"My dad had already been changed. All of my family were vampires. I knew I'd become one too. I just didn't expect to fall in love with Daniel. I suppose Fate had a hand in that. We were on our first official date when some humans tried to rob us. Riley and Fred came to our rescue, but then I had to explain to my potential boyfriend that my family were vampires. I'm surprised he didn't go running to the psyche hospital to have me committed."

Dan piped in, "Well, I couldn't deny the evidence. Fred and Riley did run like demons and snapped necks just the same."

"He came to my house and said, very firmly, that he didn't care if I only eat newts for breakfast. He was in love with me and he'd be a moron to let something as small as vampires bother him from making me his wife."

"She punched him for that wife part." Fred laughed, Dan joined in as well in remembrance.

"Quit interrupting." Bella glared at the two men, "We stayed together for two years, got married a year after graduation and then decided to make the change when we were twenty seven."

There was silence in the room, everyone trying to process the information.

Surprisingly it was Rosalie who spoke first, "Why would you want to change? You had everything. You were married to a man who loved you. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to get a job if you were well educated. Didn't you want children?"

"God no." Bella answered immediately, making Dan chuckle.

"You look so young for twenty seven." Dena mused as she stared at Bella, desperately trying to change the subject. She didn't like the tension between the blond and brunette.

Bella smiled smugly, "All due to a healthy lifestyle."

Fred scoffed, "Oh please. When I met you, you smoked more than a fucking chimney. Let's not mention the smell in your room. It was like a brewery."

That brought forth a reaction in Esme, who gasped and held her hands to her lips.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Hey, you can't blame me. I'd recently found out that my father was the mate of the vampire who was trying to flay me alive, my close friend was a fucking furry werewolf and I'd decided it was time to get laid. I do admit. Austin was pretty to look at."

Dan growled at her last statement, to which she winked in reply.

"Hold on, Victoria was trying to kill you?" Allie exclaimed.

Dena scoffed, "I'm more concerned about the furry werewolf!"

Bella chuckled darkly, "Stories for another time ladies."

Melanie spoke softly, "Bella, Esme said that they knew you as a human. Can you, tell us about it?"

Bella glanced at Esme with a hard expression making the woman cringe, "I'll let Esme tell you that story. Sorry ladies, but I have some things to take care of. I'll come by tomorrow with some things for your greenhouse. There are other things that I need to talk to you all about."

She stood and moved to the doorway, smiling at their disappointed expressions. With a final wave, she left the house with Daniel.

As they drove out of the gates Daniel turned to smirk at her, "That was cruel. You know they'll question her until she breaks. Wonder how they'll feel about the mother hen after that story."

Bella scoffed, "Well, she shouldn't have said anything about knowing me. It's her own fault."

.

* * *

**_I can't believe it myself. After finishing the previous chapter, I tried to get an afternoon nap. But this get nagging at my brain…Had to get the Cullen-oriented chapter out of the way so I could breathe again._**

**_Just so you know, this probably won't happen again. Maybe next year…let's face it, me posting two chapters in one day soon, is equivalent to Bella getting back with Edward. That ish ain't happenin' son._**

**_Also, thanks for all the support._**

**_Enjoy!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer_: I am in no way, shape or form the owner of recognizable characters. No, I do not own Twilight or its companion (Second Life of Bree Tanner) nor do I claim ownership over them, their plot or characters. I do own characters and objects mentioned in this fic that you've never seen though. Or maybe partially own._

.

**Chapter 9**

.

_Fucking Charlie. _Was the single reviving thought in Bree's head as she buzzed through the Cullen house. She'd just planted the necessary nano-bugs in most of the rooms, the last one being Carlisle Cullen's office. The bugs themselves were mostly auditory. The only rooms with actually cameras were the living, dining room and garage. None of them wanted to see the bedroom activities of the animal drinkers.

She made sure to place the devices where none of the vampires could see them, no matter that they would be invisible to human and some vampire eyes.

With a sinister smile, Bree shut off Carlisle's personal computer and moved to leave the room, pocketing a small storage card. Gaining access to his personal data was too easy. She wondered which of the Cullen idiots had been responsible for the pitiful protection on his computer. In fact, all the computers in this place were meagrely protected.

Did they not know a vampire's secret should be protected? Were they that secure in their arrogance that they'd believe no one could gain access?

_Bah! Idiots, all of them!_ She moved into the next room, slipping an almost invisible chip into her gloved hands. She wasn't taking any risks by introducing her scent into their house. Scent inhibitors worked well enough, but the smallest of touch could leave a lingering of her scent. Therefore, she was covered from head to toe. All in all, she looked like a ninja, not that she was complaining. It wasn't often that she got to enjoy her whims for cosplaying.

She fought a gag when she realized that she'd entered the den of evil that was _Edward's _room. A shiver ran down her spine when she moved around the room, placing the nano-chips strategically to allow for even the slightest whisper. Eyeing his wide collection of music, she wondered if he'd notice a scratch or two.

Shaking the thought out of her head she continued on. Something caught her eyes, making her growl angrily as she strode up to the table containing a single picture frame.

"Fucking hell. He's crazy." She bent over to peer at the photo. It was one of Bella and himself, he had his arm around her, smiling down into her dazed eyes.

Bree's eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at the picture of a human Bella_. Poor thing never really stood a chance._ Bree mumbled as she recognized the look in her sister's eyes.

The fucker had well and truly dazzled her into submission. She wondered if Bella's refusal to really speak of her time with him was due to embarrassment or simple confusion. A human rarely stood a chance with vampires. Especially one that would constantly breathe down their necks. Forcing your scent on a human was one of the easiest way to make them act a fool and lose themselves. It didn't help that the entire Cullen coven had chosen to ignore the action and had in fact done something similar themselves.

It made Bree's anger increase as she thought of those fuckers.

_Breathe_.

She straightened up and left the room, satisfied with her work. She moved downwards, into the garage, where she would attach the tracking devices to the vehicles. Being vampires, tracking wasn't necessarily difficult. But Charlie would leave no stone unturned in his actions to keep track of the jackasses that almost ruined his daughter's life. That didn't make her annoyance at her coven leader decrease though. She hated that she'd been the one elected to do this. She would rather be asked to wreak havoc in the damn place.

_Now, if I could only kick Charlie in the head for allowing those morons around the girls._

Honestly, what was he thinking? He knew what they'd done to Bella and Abigail. Those twats shouldn't be allowed around humans. Those fucking hypocrites. For vampires who strutted around like fucking peacocks because they didn't feed from humans, they were the most unfeeling towards humans.

She wondered what Bella's reaction to Charlie using her as a distraction was. But knowing Charlie, he didn't mention a thing to her about the plan to enter the Cullen abode. For the past months the Swans had been looking for an opportunity to get into the mansion.

Unfortunately the property was never left unchecked. A Cullen was always nearby. Using Bella and the girls to get them away was ingenious, she had to admit. But sometimes Charlie was as bad as the Volturi with his manipulations. It was a risk in itself to employ this plan with the Cullens all in Forks. But it had to be done.

A sudden buzzing in her pocket made her train of thought divert.

**Get out! - Fred**

Bree scowled at the screen of her phone, "Great." She actually wanted to have a look through all of the other computers in the house.

Well, she had enough. It was time to go.

.

"Bella, you should really calm down." Dan tried as he followed Bella out of the elevator. He watched her storm down the hall heading to Charlie's office with a sigh. At least she was maintaining a human pace.

He followed her into the room, where Charlie was sitting by his desk, the holographic screen distracting him from his irate daughter. Bella paused when she noticed Bree sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Hey." Bree said without looking up, her lips would twitch into a scowl occasionally.

"Hi…" Bella drawled, taking in Bree's outfit, momentarily forgetting her irritation she commented, "Er, was there a Comic convention that I didn't know about?"

"Hm?" Bree asked in a bored tone, glancing down at her attire, "No no. I was just busy planting bugs in the Cullen abode. Nothing too strenuous. Although, fighting the urge to not kick something was a challenge."

There was a pregnant pause. Bella and Dan processing what she'd just said. Bella's eyes narrowed as she slowly move them to stare at her father. Dan's shoulder was tense, his lips held in a thin line as he too turned to stare at their coven leader.

"You used me as a fucking distraction." It wasn't a question. She knew well enough how her father's mind worked. She found herself missing the days when he was a simple Chief of Police, never interested in using people for his own gain.

"Not just you darling." Charlie commented nonchalantly, making gestures with his hand to control the holo-screen, "Don't take it personally. We needed more information on them."

"We had plenty information, Charlie." It was Dan who spoke, "And getting any other information wouldn't have been a problem."

Charlie still didn't look to them as he replied, "Continuously relying on your ability will make us lazy. Something I'm not willing to allow."

Bella growled, then bit her tongue. She exhaled loudly, her shoulders trembling in anger. Dan moved closer to her subconsciously. Her close proximity was making his own annoyance abate.

"Father dear…" Bella started in a sweet tone, "Did it never occur to you that I would willingly act as a distraction, had I known the purpose? Tricking me into conversing with those loathsome creatures was evil, despicable. What kind of father are you?"

"The kind that loves you dearly. That conversation needed to happen. I was growing tired of Carlisle's questions about you. I'm sure you've settled for some compromise."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah. I told him to fucking do his job with his hatchlings, leave me the fuck alone and maybe I'd consider not killing them all."

"Not in those words, I presume?"

"Unfortunately. No." Bella exhaled loudly.

"Charlie," Dan spoke, his tone even but tense, "Having the Cullens that close to the human females is fucked up."

Bree snapped her magazine shut and threw it on the table in front of her. She turned to glare at Charlie as well.

Bella growled her agreement, "Yes. _Fucked up_! You knew how…appalling their control is. I can see it in the mother hen's eyes. She's getting off on having people need her."

Charlie frowned, he knew it was a risk. An abysmal one. Having all of the animal drinkers in the house around the girls, he was an idiot. But he wouldn't admit it.

"Nothing that can't be solved with Dan—"

Dan cut him off, "You just said relying on my ability makes us lazy. Also, altering all their minds isn't an easy task Charlie. I'm not _that_ powerful. It's an entire coven we're talking about. There is an empath, mind reader and seer in that coven. They'll know something is amiss with several weeks missing from their memories. Formulating new memories will take two weeks or more. And there's also the fact that we'd have to keep them sedated."

"I wasn't going to suggest you remove memories, although that would have been useful." Charlie nodded, his frown deepening. He stood suddenly and moved around the table, "I'll deal with them. Bella, I need you and Dan to go through the data Bree brought from the Cullens. She also managed to hack their database so we'll have access to new information. Summarize what you can and we'll discuss it at the next clan meeting."

Bella nodded, a grimace still in place, "How do you intend to deal with the Cullens? They seemed to have made themselves at home with the girls. And there's also the little annoyance with how pleased the girls seem by their presence."

"That would be Jasper's doing. He's been a constant around them, trying to calm them somewhat." Charlie explained flatly, "It wouldn't take much for Carlisle to call off his coven. I'll just mention that the presence of that many vampires around the girls could be detrimental to their mental health."

_You should have thought of that from the start._ Bella grumbled mentally.

"And I'm sure the girls wouldn't be that _pleased_ being around them if they knew the Cullens actions towards you." Dan piped in with a wicked smile.

.

**_Sometime earlier – Western forest of Forks_**

.

"This behaviour has to stop. If you continue like this, there will only be one reaction from the Swans. They will kill you."

"I understand Carlisle. I'll try—"

"No." Carlisle growled, "You _will_. There is no trying in this equation. You will stop this behaviour." _Or leave._

Edward started at his thoughts. He stared at his de facto father with surprise. He'd never thought Carlisle would contemplate kicking him out of the coven, especially over something so…menial. He thought Carlisle understood the depth of his feelings towards Bella. Carlisle should have known how much he felt devoted to the brunette. He _loved _her still. Even if she wasn't the Bella he'd loved all those years ago. Even if she wasn't his soft, warm, blushing love. His Bella would have never threatened him, but he couldn't find it in himself to despise her for her words. She was just being misled, most likely by that…_Daniel._

He caught himself before he growled at the thought of that man.

Carlisle was glaring at him, his expression telling how serious he was in stating what would happen if Edward refused to listen.

"Carlisle," Edward mumbled painfully, "I love her."

"But she doesn't love you!" Carlisle said firmly, "She has a mate. She is happy. If you love her as much as you claim, you will leave her be."

"He's deceiving her!" Edward exclaimed, "He's not good enough fo—"

Carlisle snarled, cutting him off, "Enough! Your delusions will be your undoing Edward. They are _mates._ They met as humans, fell in love and committed themselves to each other through love and marriage. She is his wife. He is her husband. They've been together for over two centuries. _Centuries_, Edward. Whatever romance you had with her is fickle compared to that. Why can't you see this? I admit, I'm partially to blame. I allowed this behaviour to continue." Carlisle's anger was increasing, "I should have known better. I allowed your obsession. So much so that I turned a blind eye when you brought Abigail to us. You kidnap her, Edward. You forced a change! And then when she ran you didn't even try to find her. You left a newborn that you created to fend for herself. If Rosalie and Jasper hadn't gone after her, she would have killed dozens of humans."

Edward frowned at the mention of Abigail, "She wasn't my mate."

The Cullen patriarch felt his patience dissipate. In his centuries of existence, he'd rarely had to physically discipline one of his children. He felt all of his restraint disappear and he lunched himself towards Edward, slamming the younger vampire into several trees before throwing him to the ground with a loud roar.

Edward was left stunned at the attack, not even thinking to defend himself. He felt himself being pressed into the ground by a weight on his back. He tasted the damp earth and spat, trying to return to his feet only to hear Carlisle growl. He went limp. He'd never expected this from Carlisle. Nothing in their past had invoked such a reaction in the usually passive and compassionate vampire.

"Do you not see? Your actions towards Abigail were sickening. I was so ashamed. Of myself for my inactions." Carlisle voice broke, sadness seeping into his tone, "My failure to control you led to two girls having their lives put in danger. My failure led to Bella and Abigail being violently thrust into a world they should have never encountered. I pray to God that he does not take those I love from me because of my lack of action. I pray that he doesn't take my Esme from me. I pray that he sees my pleas to Rosalie, Jasper and Alice to go find Abigail and help her."

Edward suddenly thrashed, trying to return to his feet, "You sent them after her?"

Carlisle roared and smashed Edward's head back into the ground, "Of course I did! It was because of me that she was forced into this existence." _It is because I changed you that she was forced to become a vampire. Because I didn't stop your whims of romance._

Edward's thrashing suddenly stopped when he heard those words in Carlisle's mind. He could hear the regret and sadness.

"Why did you do it Edward?" Carlisle asked desperately, "She never showed interest in you. She hated you. So why change her? Bella once loved you. So much that she was willing to give up her human life for you. But you'd always expressed your stance on the subject. You made it clear you would not change her. So why? What would possess you to change a girl who completely loathed you, under the pretence of her being your mate?" Carlisle spat the last word at him.

The mind reader stayed silent.

"I think that's why he did what he did, Carlisle."

Carlisle didn't look up upon hearing the voice. He heard the approach as soon as he slammed Edward into the ground.

Jasper stood a few meters away, staring hard at the mind reader, "For the years I've known him. He loved being in control. I felt his sickening satisfaction when he's always managed to _convince_ Bella to go with his plans. I should have recognized it for what it was."

Carlisle inhaled loudly and sat up, still keeping his weight on Edward, "He was…" Another growl ripped from his throat. He grabbed Edward's hair and pulled, forcing his head back in an odd angle, "You used your scent to control her!"

Jasper nodded, even though Carlisle wasn't paying attention to him, "We always thought his fascination with Bella was due to her silent mind and scent. Since he couldn't use her thoughts against her or feed on her, he found another way to get what he wanted. I was a little surprised by his curiosity towards Abigail. Then I saw her. She wasn't a shield, so he could see her thoughts. Her likeliness to Bella was all he needed though. But then she ignored him. She held no interest towards him."

"Shut up!" Edward hissed angrily and finally managed to fight his way out from under Carlisle. He spun to face Jasper, "You don't know anything."

"Did you love her?" Jasper challenged and smirked at Edward's snarl, "I'll take that as a no."

Edward made a jump towards Jasper, but was stopped by Carlisle slamming a fist into his stomach.

The patriarch glared down at him, "I've had enough. You will leave for Alaska tonight."

.

**_Later – Bella and Dan's penthouse_**

.

She heard the growl, but didn't pay much attention to him. Instead she moved through their penthouse, dusting. She shook her head, smiling as she heard him snarl something about his desire to skin a vampire.

"And he says I'm volatile." She said to herself as she moved to the laundry room to turn on the vacuum. She watched it zoom out of the room with a shallow hum, sucking up lint and dust from the plush grey carpet.

With a satisfied sigh, she moved back into the office and sat on her mate's lap, "I'm done cleaning."

He glanced at her for a moment, then glanced at the door where the soft noise of the vacuum could be heard, "Too bad the humans haven't managed to make it entirely silent."

"Hm." She hummed her agreement, "True, but it's fast and makes vacuuming fun to watch."

He chuckled and moved his eyes back to the Holo-screen. He tapped the datapad embedded in the surface of the desk and watched as a new file opened up. It looked to be scans of documents that were a century or so old.

"Can't deny, they're prudent with their documents." Bella commented when she realized it was another set of receipts for the purchase of a vehicle.

Dan groaned, another wave brought up another document, "Yeah, but how many vintage sport cars do they need?"

Bella chuckled and shook her head, "Did you find anything interesting? Besides, Carlisle's fascination with…sex robots."

Dan choked violently, not sure if he wanted to laugh or was truly disturbed, "Sometimes I worry with the way Bree thinks. I don't really see the point in copying the man's porn collection."

He received a giggle as a reply, "Blackmail material maybe. Makes me wonder though. How does dear ole Esme feel about his collection?"

"I don't think he shares his porn collection with her Belle." Dan said, shaking his head vigorously while trying to remove the memory of the damned folder from his mind. He wondered idly if in that moment, his inability to suppress his own memories was a curse.

Bella pouted playfully, "Well, that's not nice of him. You shared yours. When we were human at least."

"You didn't give me much of a choice Bella. I was afraid your vampire siblings would remove an organ or something if I refused."

She huffed playfully and turned so she could fully face him, "They would never. Okay, maybe they would have. But not over porn."

He grinned as he moved his hand to her neck, before drawing her in for a kiss, "Well, it's a good thing we have no use for such things now."

She pulled away and smiled impishly, "Speak for yourself."

With a shake of his head and another chuckle they went back to shifting through digital files. They only paused when Bella had to go turn off the vacuum.

By the time they'd completed the task, it was late morning the next day.

"I really hate my father sometimes." Bella grumbled as they moved towards their living room.

Dan couldn't agree more with her statement, "Remind me never to agree to _paper work_ again. There are some things I'd rather not know about someone."

Bella nodded gravely, "Should have known they had some dirty secrets. With the way they act, all…saint-like. Fucking hypocrites." She shivered as she remembered some of the things they had the misfortune of seeing.

"What's with them and messed up fetishes. It's like the entire coven decided to find the most fucked up shit attractive. How the fuck does one find trees sexy?"

"Shut up!" Bella hissed suddenly, "I don't need to remember that. I'll never look at little Alice the same way again!"

Dan let out a loud laugh as they fell onto the couch, "You'd think they'd be smart enough to clear their browser history."

"Do you think we all go crazy at a certain age? I'd really hate to hit five hundred and find I like humping the sofa." Bella commented offhandedly.

Dan chuckled as he pulled her into his side while turning on the TV, "One can always rely on TV to distract you."

Bella shook her head but settled into his side, "Brain bleach. That's the only thing that can help me right now."

"Maybe a visit to the girls will help. I've yet to have a meaningful conversation with them."

Bella's reply was cut short by the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered in a dull tone, "Yes father. Do you find yourself in need of another diversion act?"

"Enough with the snark. Edward left Forks last night."

.-.

Bella and Dan walked into the mansion with matching smiles of content. They heard the soft chattering of the voices in the kitchen and moved towards it. Bree was sitting at the island, reading the recipe of what sounded like a tart, as the girls followed her words. They greeted the two arrivals happily while preforming their tasks.

Bella and Dan moved to stand by the island beside Bree, watching on with grins.

"How much food are they making?" Bella asked with a chuckle when she was assaulted by all the scents.

Melanie answered her, a broad smile on her face, "We're baking actually."

"There's a fundraiser at the University." Bree explained, "I volunteered baked goods. The girls heard me mention it and offered their assistance. Isn't that sweet?"

"We've got cupcakes coming over to the cooling rack." Exclaimed Nanda as she produced two trays of cupcakes from the oven and hurried over to the counter, where Allie was standing frosting other cupcakes.

Dan reached over Bella to flick Bree's ears, "And what are you giving them for all this work?"

"Why aren't you helping, instead of sitting on your ass?" Bella added with a raised eyebrow.

Bree glared at them both and batted away Dan's hand, "I'll have you know I promised a trip to Disneyland."

Her statement was met by silence.

"…Disneyland." Dan muttered.

Bree nodded firmly, "Disneyland."

"We've always wanted to go." Allie offered with a delighted squeal.

There were several nods of agreement. Dena chimed in with a pout, "I wanted to go to the Bahamas actually."

Mel glared lightly at the much taller girl, "A trip to the Bahamas for helping with cupcakes is a bit excessive."

"We're making cookies, tarts, croissants and brownies too." Dena said with a giggle, enjoying her friend's indignation.

Mel opened her mouth to retort but Dan beat her to it.

"You're absolutely right. Brownies so deserve more than Disneyland."

Bella rolled her eyes at her mate's teasing and turned to Bree, "What's the fundraiser for?"

"The University's working with **_AVERT_** (i) to help fund the research and victims of HIV/AIDS. Charlie said they do something like this every year. Last year it was Autism, the year before that it was Cancer."

"Oh." Bella turned to watch the girls' work, "It's been a while since I cooked anything. But I'd love to help."

She was instructed to help frost the remaining cupcakes and sugar cookies, while the humans focused on the actual baking. Dan joined in not long after, acting as a mixer for cake batter when the girls saw he worked better than the electric beater.

One hundred cupcakes, fifty cookies, tarts and five pans of brownie later and they were done. The dining table, island and counters were covered, showing the work the girls put into the task.

While the humans went to clean themselves up, the vampires cleaned the kitchen. Bree made a call to a local bakery who she'd rented two of their vans to transport the goods to the University.

.-.

Fred stared at the vampire sitting across from him with a single brow raised. He glanced to the male's side to take in the beauty beside him. No, she wasn't Bella's doppelganger, but there was a likeliness between them.

Abigail McKinnon gave him an exasperated smile as she glanced at Morta and then back at Fred, "You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't get out much."

Fred found himself agreeing. He knew that the ancient vampire had decided to visit Forks partly to meet him. But he hadn't expected the vampire to be so…He really couldn't find a word to describe him. Excitable?

The meeting had started as calm as one would expect. Charlie had dropped off Morta and Abigail at his lab/office building and promptly instructed him to entertain their guests for the day. With Bella, Dan and Bree keeping the girls' company and Riley aiding Charlie with his _human politician_ problem, Fred was left on his own with the two visitors.

He sighed, wishing that he'd won the rock-paper-scissors game against Riley. He could have been setting up a sick politician right now. The job had been Bree's to begin with but after she was coerced into 'The Cullen Project' she'd outright refused to be involved in another of Charlie's schemes. At least for this month.

"You really aren't going to tell me?" Morta asked in a slightly childish tone.

Fred felt his eyebrow raise in question for a second time, "Telling you the secret to the pills would be a foolish move on my part."

"Fine fine." Morta surrendered. Fred had a feeling he wasn't all that interested in the blood concentrates, no matter how 'pleading' his tone sounded.

"Oh, I know." Morta exclaimed as he clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Why don't you tell me about this ability of yours. I was led to believe it was similar to my own."

Fred's lips pressed in concentration, Morta reminded him of Aro. That wasn't something he found flattering in the least.

"I'm not sure how our abilities could be seen as similar. From what my clan mates told me, your power is acts more like a _Cloak_. It's more…passive, compared to what I do."

"And what exactly do you do?" Abigail asked in interest as she sipped at the blood in her martini glass. A second later she found herself experiencing a sickening feeling in her stomach, as if she had been punched in the gut. Her eyes snapped to the side, trying desperately to not focus on Fred. Beside her, she heard Morta groaning.

She tried to glance back to Fred, only to feel the pain double, forcing her to look away even as the glass in her hands broke.

Just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. She inhaled sharply and hesitantly turned her eyes to Fred. He smirked slightly at them.

"What the fuck was that?" She all but hissed, glaring at him and the spilt blood on the carpet.

Fred followed her eyes to the ground and frowned, he stood and zipped out of the room. He returned with a small circular machine, which she identified as a carpet cleaner. He placed it on the floor and turned it on.

"Sorry." She managed to say while watching the cleaner do its work.

Fred waved her off, "No problem. It tends to happen often."

She stayed silent, watching him as he returned to his seat, crossing his legs as he sat. She glanced at Morta and found him watching Fred with a gleam in his eyes.

Fred returned his gaze evenly, waiting for them to speak.

"That is one nasty power." Morta said with a wicked smile, "Very potent. Tell me, what is your range?"

Fred held his expressionless mask at the question. Yes, this vampire was very similar to Aro. But not as conniving. While Aro asked such questions in hope of exploiting someone for his own gain. Morta was genuinely curious. That curiosity wasn't something Fred was willing to entertain however. It would be too easy for an ancient like Morta to exploit him and his clan.

"You don't expect me to tell you all my secrets, now do you?"

Morta laughed happily, "No, of course not. Still, I find myself quite intrigued by your clan."

"You'll have to be very careful with your interest. We don't take kindly to —"

"Do not fret, young one." Morta cut him off, "I have no intention in digging up your clan's secrets. I am, after all, here to forge an alliance between our covens."

Fred didn't reply, he merely nodded. He'd have to speak with Charlie later.

Morta smiled, accepting his silence, "Now, shall we continue our take of our business endeavours?"

"As agreed," Fred began, "Since the payment has already been made, five crates of concentrates will be delivered to your establishment in New Orleans tomorrow evening."

"Mhmm…I have informed my sisters. They will be expecting the delivery and are pleased with your clan's discretion. How have you managed to integrate yourselves so well with the humans? I've only seen it accomplished by the Cullen coven and they usually stay in the background."

"Your clan has managed it." Fred offered, but found himself curious as to how the Parcae knew of the Cullens. Were they informed of them through Abigail? There was also the question of the colour of their eyes when the others had first met them.

"Ah, but you see. We rarely venture into the human world, even if we find ourselves immersed in it. We have our human contacts who do most of our work on that side of the business."

"Is that why you and your sisters chose the animal diet?" Fred asked, not bothering to hide his interest.

Morta hummed, seeming pleased by Fred's inquiry, "Yes, it keeps the humans relaxed during meetings. It is such a hassle though. So we try to keep those meetings far and in between."

Fred's brows furrowed, "Do you mean you don't always feed on animals?"

"Of course we don't. Can you imagine being around human blood as often as we are, on only animal blood? None of us has the temperament for that."

Fred's reply was drowned out by his phone ringing. Before he could utter a greeting upon answering it, Charlie's voice filtered through.

"Edward Cullen has left Forks."

"Okay?"

.-.

She wasn't sure why this warranted a clan meeting. It wasn't something that was all too alarming. It wasn't like keeping track of the wayward vampire would be a problem. It wasn't even something that should have interested the clan. Her father disagreed, of course.

"Last evening, through the bugs planted in their home, we determined that Edward was forced to leave the clan. We aren't entirely sure what led to the decision, but a litter foray in one of the Cullens' mind can solve that mystery." Charlie sent a pointed look to Dan, who shrugged.

"What does that have to do with us?" Riley asked.

Charlie ignored the question, "From what I have managed to decipher, Carlisle was displeased with his actions and ordered him to go to their sister clan in Alaska."

"The Denali's." Victoria stated. However, every member of the clan knew of the other 'vegetarian' coven. For whatever reason, Victoria saw a need to state their name.

Charlie nodded, "Yes. However, instead of taking the usual route to Alaska, he diverted and went east."

"So he's rebelling. How does that interest us? That's a Cullen problem." Bella grumbled in a bored tone.

Charlie stared at her hard, "I've told all of you why we need the Cullens, all of them, to stay in our sights."

"Enemies closer." Bree quipped, "But that still doesn't explain why you seem to have your panties in a wad. We have trackers on his car. And we can always inform a few of our nomad friends to keep an eye out for the little shit."

Charlie smiled, "And that is exactly why I brought this up at this meeting. In case he ditches the car, we need eyes and ears on him."

Bella shook her head in exasperation, "But that doesn't explain why it's the first order of business we're discussing. Figuring out that we need to make some calls isn't rocket science Charlie."

"Some of you have been expressing your annoyance with how I've handled a few situations recently. I assumed you'd want to be fully informed of my future plans."

"Quit shitting us Charlie." Riley piped up, a grin in place, "We all know you'll continue with your scheming and only inform us when you're good and ready. This business with the runaway douche isn't important enough to bring up at a meeting."

"Unless you've got something else planned…" Bree mused, a mischievous grin stretched across her face."

Charlie smirked at her, "This is why Bree's my favourite."

He ignored the shout of indignation from Bella, "I've wanted to get my hands on that fucker for years. I've been holding out because I'd rather not kill all the Cullens. Not until their usefulness has dried out."

"That happened centuries ago." Bella mumbled with a smirk.

Charlie eyed each of the clan members as they voiced their agreement with Bella's statement.

"You can't disagree that we can find some usefulness out of them. An empath and seer are rare. If we managed to gain some sort of alliance with them, it would aid us in the future. We all know Aro has had his eyes set on us for years. He's had it on the Cullens as well. If he ever decides to act on his interest, we will have allies to stand with us."

Dan joined in, "Charlie, unless you've forgotten, I've managed to divert his interest in us. And we have countless allies. Some of them who were ingrained with the Volturi would turn on them if we choose our words carefully."

Bree spoke up again, her eyes staying on Charlie, "This is more than just allying with them."

Every pair of eyes turned to her.

She smirked, "You want them to suffer for the pain they caused Bella. You want to used them, then toss them aside as cruelly as they did her. Make them believe they are our friends and turn on them. Put them down like the useless filth they are. One by one, we'll cut them down. Watch them fall apart as their loved ones burn."

Several of the clan mates shivered at her words.

Bree.

Her appearance alone fooled many. Due to her short stature and sweet face, many believed she was the weakest of the clan. Fools, all of them. Bree had a vicious sense of justice, which was often times perverse. If it came down to protecting her clan and murdering a town of innocent humans, it wasn't a difficult choice for her. She'd never had to do such a thing, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't. Her strategic mind often left many gaping at her in surprise. But nothing compared to her in a fight. She was a little devil, making heads roll was an easy task for her.

She had an uncanny ability to tame the most rabid vampires, yet she herself was fiendish when challenged. It was her decisiveness and refusal to be seen as weak that brought the attention of the cruellest of the Volturi kings. Caius had wanted to take the vicious little thing under his wing, much like what he'd done with Jane, but Bree was having none of it. She knew a manipulator when she saw one.

The only one she was going to let manipulate her was Charlie Swan. Not even Victoria, who was the one who'd changed her, was able to accomplish such a task. But Bree knew power when she saw it and Charlie had it. She knew that if she was allowed free reign over the world, she would destroy it singlehandedly, whether she wanted to or not. Charlie was the only one who could pull her back from such darkness. He was the only one she would allow to do so.

Charlie and Bree locked eyes, an understanding passing between them.

When he nodded firmly, silence fell in the room.

"That's intense." Riley stammered, breaking the silence, "Remind me to never cross you two."

Fred stared at his wife and mate for a long time, thoughtfulness in his eyes. He remembered their newborn days in Victoria rudimentary army. He remembered seeing Bree for the first time. She'd ripped the head off of a foolish newborn who _decided_ she would be his. She was always so small, fragile. Deceptive. He watched her for days, weeks. She was the definition of wolf in sheep's clothing and he loved every part of her.

He remembered their first interaction. She had looked into his eyes, even though no other had accomplished the feint and smiled. He saw the sadness, but he also saw determination. Determination to survive. He had planned to escape the army and he was going to take her with him. But he'd have to convince her. Forcing her to his will wasn't something he would survive.

Then Riley started killing newborns and Fred knew if he didn't escape, with Bree by his side, they would both burn.

Bree surprised him again, when she informed (more like ordered) Riley that she would help him dispose of the unsavoury newborns, if he let her live. Riley didn't agree and attempted to kill her. He failed. Riley was left with the option of burning, or agreeing (with the added bonus of getting back his right leg).

A smile formed on Fred's face when Bree turned to look at him, her charming smile in place. A smile that she reserved for him.

"How was the meeting with Morta and Abigail?" Victoria asked, drawing his attention away from his love.

.-.

* * *

( I ) **_AVERT_** is a real organization that does fundraising for HIV and AIDS in the US. Check out their website if you're interested, .

.

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the support. You guys are awesome!**

Just saw a PM…I've been nominated for the 2014 TwiFic Fandom Awards.

.

Yeah, I have no idea what that means, just shows how ignorant I am of Fanfiction society.

I suppose I have to ask you guys to vote for me? And maybe someone can pity this poor fool and explain what that means? #hopeless

I don't know, honestly. Thanks to whoever nominated me though, even though I'll disappoint you by not winning. Sorry?

Er, just saw the list…Yeah, I ain't even worried. Not gonna win this. Wish luck to all the other nominees though. Ya'll awesome!


End file.
